A Death Eater's Return
by paddy lover1417
Summary: Draco Malfoy knew his return to Hogwarts to finish his interrupted 7th year was going to be complicated with Lucius in Azkaban, upcoming trials, and dealing with the aftermath of the Final Battle. He had no idea that he would end up relying on an unexpected friend, or even start having feelings. How inconvenient. DM/LL
1. Chapter 1: A Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 1: A Return to Hogwarts

"Mr. Malfoy,

We at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry would be pleased to invite you to finish your seventh year. Though you will be a bit older, it is our policy in the next few years to extend our hand to those students who missed part or all of their final years of classes due to the ongoing conflict with Voldemort. Please find enclosed the book list and your class schedule, per your records. If anything has changed, do not hesitate to send an owl. Sincerely,

Professor Minerva Mcgonagoll

Headmistress"

Draco reread the letter once more before folding it as he saw his mother approach.

Despite the long summer months of testifying and being testified for, her beautiful smile broke open at him at the sight of his Slytherin robes. He tried to look more confident than he felt.

"My handsome boy. It's a pity they couldn't make you prefect again," She said. "Your father and I agree this is the best for you. With all the trials coming up it'll be best you have the full attention of teachers to pass your N.E.W.T.S."

"Won't you need my help here," Draco asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

"We'll manage," Narcissa Malfoy pushed a stray hair from her son's forehead carefully. She paused looking at him. "Remember, you are not to discuss any business related to the trials or our summons. I need not remind you that you will be summoned sooner or later to testify. We are Malfoys and we will act as we always have- gracious even in the face of the difficult."

"Yes, Mother," Draco said. WHo would he talk to about the cases anyway? He doubted anyone would want to talk to a known deatheater or traitor, and that was fine by him. He wished his father could be here to see him off, but he was in Azkaban, serving a reduced sentence after providing the names and locations of some high level members of the Dark Lord's circle. Draco looked at his mother again, thankful that even though she had stood witness and trial this summer that she had been cleared of direct responsibility. He would hate to imagine her in Azkaban.

Narcissa checked her watch. "They ought the have arrived and unloaded. Into the fireplace."

Heads held high and on his own terms, Draco had written ahead to request a skipping of the train ride and instead asked to be allowed to floo into Hogwarts. So far he had been invited back under the assumption that all wizards and witches were innocent until proven guilty, but Draco doubted his peers would see it that way. In fact, he knew they wouldn't. If he were honest with himself, he had stayed up long nights wondering if he believed it either.

He looked once more at his Mother, who gave him a final stern nod before he dropped the flu powder and said "Hogwarts."

When he stopped spinning and stepped from the fire he found himself in a dusty old classroom. Dusting himself off and straightening his hair, Draco peered around the darkness, waiting for his eyes to adjust. Slowly he saw the large shadows take form as chairs piled on tables, covered in a coat of dust as if they had been stored here and forgotten for years. In the corner was an old chalkboard with a cauldron laying at it's feet, the bottom burned out by some unfortunate potions accident. Draco felt his stomach churn uncomfortably as he recognized Professor Snape's spidery writing still on the chalkboard, some sort of notes or potions that now seemed like gibberish to Draco's untrained eye. Looking around Draco recognized where he was at last: Professor Snape's old office was now a storage closet, a memorial of his academic career.

Draco spotted Professor Snape's old desk. In a moment of weakness in his 6th year, Draco had come to Professor Snape with anguish- he couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat. He had been angry with Professor Snape, had been spending his whole year avoiding the man and yet, despite that Professor Snape had reached nto his desk and taken out a golden potion to give Draco a dreamless sleep. Draco wondered if there were still extra vials in the drawer. He had his own vials now, tucked deep in his pockets, magiced to be tiny as pins, but one could always use more dreamless potions in times like these. When you had seen what Draco had seen.

Draco opened the lower left hand drawer and there they were. Beautiful dreamless golden vials just aching for the taking. Just as he was reaching for one, a light turned on and Draco wipped around, slamming the drawer closed while whipping out his wand with his others.

From behind an especially tal stack of chairs stepped a blonde haired Ravenclaw, a head girl badge shining on her robes.

"You shouldn't go through drawers that don't belong to you, that's how the Hillypucks get you," she said in a dreamy tone.

Draco felt his face blanch. It was the same voice and face that he had seen flashing passed in the manor during the Dark Lord's stay. She had been kept in the stone cold underbellies where Draco never went now. Not without seeing and smelling the despair that was there just a few short months ago. His feelings were made worse by the fact that despite the trauma she had been put through in his family manor, he could not remember her name. Looney was the only name coming to mind, but he knew that wasn't it. She continued unaware and unfazed by his thoughts.

"The Headmistress asked me to meet you here. You're a bit late for dinner, but I suppose you wanted that." She stepped closer so that the shadows of the chair tower were off of her completely and Draco noticed she was barefoot.

"Your shoes..." Draco said before he could stop himself. The name came to him suddenly: Looney Luna Lovegood, whose shoes were hidden around the castle as a game. Hadn't he even participated once with Pansy Parkinson and her Ravenclaw friend? Hadn't he also poked fun at her Quibbler copy flipped upside down. He swallowed trying to regain his Malfoy attitude from those years. Luna's blue eyes watched him and he felt suddenly like she could read minds. He steeled himself, thinking "You are a Malfoy and we face trouble with our heads held high."

"You haven't been bothered by Wraiths, have you," Luna asked looking concerned.

"Wraiths-" Draco repeated. So much for steeling himself. WIth that simple distraction his mind let go, feeling tired. She seemed to almost float over to him and he felt like he was shrinking before Luna's orb like blue eyes. Despite the fact that he was at least a head taller than her, he felt small as a mouse.

"From the Highlands, they can cause symptoms like depression. You look a bit peeky," Luna said. She reached up and touched her hand to his forehead as if feeling for a fever. Now he did shrink away, hitting the back of his leg on Professor Snape's blackboard. He made a noise of pain.

"Would you like to get some tea before you go to bed?"

"No," Draco said. This brief social interaction had been enough for him. He was feeling emotionally exhausted as it was. She tilted her head at him for a moment, nodded, and then moved towards the door.

"This way, I'll take you to the Slytherin dorms and tell you the password."

"Your shoes," Draco repeated.

"Oh," Luna looked down at her toes and wiggled them, confirming their presence. "They've gone missing, I'm afraid."

"Missing," Draco repeated as he followed Luna from the room and closed the door gently behind him. He almost ran into Luna as he turned. Her head was bowed and her eyes closed. She stood paying her respect as one would at a cemetery for a few moments and Draco wondered if he ought to join, but before he could she continued down the hall as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"Sometimes students hide them. They always turn up, so I try not to dwell on it." She smiled.

"You know who it is," Draco asked. He couldn't understand her calm demeanor. Didn't she know that he was the Malfoy that she had be hostage to under the Dark Lord? Didn't she care about some pricks taking her shoes every few weeks?

"I'm fairly sure it's a few of the Ravenclaw girls," She replied in the same nonchalant tone "or Nargles." She seemed only a tad bit more concerned by that. As Draco took his long steps she half skipped, half walked to keep in time. She began humming as they went.

"It's very quiet," he commented, looking around to see that the dungeons were especially dreary and creepy tonight. He tried to distract himself by looking at the suits of armor, but they turned away. The portrait frames were empty.

"I think they're avoiding you," Luna observed."Some people need to distract themselves, you know. From the last battle and the war and all. I think it distracts them. Helps them cope with being back here. Hermione is already studying, Ginny is writing to Harry almost every day, and I suppose my dorm mates are hiding my shoes."

"Granger is back this year," Draco asked. He felt sick in his stomach again.

"Oh, yes. She's in Arithmancy with me this year," Luna said nonchalantly. They had reached the entrance to the Slytherin Commonroon. He had Arithmancy this year.

"You look a bit green," Luna observed. "Do you need a restroom? The password is Salazar."

"Creative," Draco drawled, trying to push down his bile. Hermione Granger would return to Hogwarts- of course she would. And they had been in Arithmancy together before, hadn't they? So why would that have changed? Their classes were assigned based on their records. Behind his eyelids Draco could see Bellatrix's maniacal eyes, Hermione's scream, and the word mudblood carved into Hermione's arm. Bellatrix' laughter as she retold the story gleefully to others later. The statues jumped out of the way just as the bile in Draco's stomach made its way to the floor.

He felt a small figure tuck itself under his arm and help him through the entrance. His body flopped on the couch as if disconnect from his thoughts. he felt hot in the cold dungeon- humid almost. A hand touched his forehead again, this time he didn't shrink away.

"Not Wraiths," Luna's voice said. Draco open his eyes and the blurry blonde figure came in and out of focus.

Draco wanted to regain himself, remind Luna that she wasn't allowed to be in the Slytherin commonroom and that she ought to leave. He tried to put on his traditional Malfoy haughtiness as he had practices for all seventeen years before this. Maybe if he pretended he were thirteen, and he was making fun of Potter's fainting fits? Instead, he managed to throw up once more and then, felt the world go dark. It was the darkness he had been trying to avoid.


	2. Chapter 2: An Attempt at Normal

Chapter 2: An attempt at Normal

In the darkness he could always see them. Sometimes it was the random muggles and Aunt Bellatrix' laughing face, sometimes it was Crabbe engulfed in flames. Tonight it was Professor Burbage- circling above the long table over figures hidden in shadows. Only the Dark Lord and his snake could be seen.

"Severus...please...please..."

Professor Snape was nowhere to be found. She was speaking to Draco. He tried to explain, "I can't...can't you see? We're stuck... you and I, and Professor Snape. Merlin he told you not to publish the article! Now we're all stuck. All of us!"

"Avada Kedavra."

A flash of green and the body hit the table with a thud. Draco pushed his chair back at the figure whose eyes and shocked expression still stared at him. It wasn't Professor Burbage anymore. It was Professor Dumbledore's crystal blue eyes staring at him, losing their last twinkle. He still had a small smirk on his face. Still all knowing- still looking at Draco as if he knew something Draco did not.

Then the scene changed, as it always changed.

Draco was laying in bed, but he could hear the calls and screams of those below. His mother had turned the key to his room, locking him away from the sights below, but not the sounds... the sounds... Through the floors and floors of the manors he could hear Lovegood scream.

Draco sat up with a gasp. For a moment he recognized the Slytherin common room and thought that it had all been a dream- no Dark Lord risen in fourth year, no death eaters and secret missions, no Malfoy Manor prison, no final battle.

He heard soft breathing and turned to see a stool next to him with a cup of water. He took a sip to calm his nerves as he spotted Luna Lovegood breathing softly in her sleep across from him. Even in the dim lighting of the common room he could see her bare feet.

Draco slumped back on the couch taking gulps of air. He should have snatched those extra dreamless potions from professor Snape's forgotten desk. He supposed this was karma, after all his years of taunting and teasing those more fragile and inferior than he- their blood not as pure.

He felt bile move in his stomach, but he held back. Reaching into his pocket he shuffled around for his potion.

"Come on," he muttered, feeling for the pin sized vials.

Luna shifted in her seat. Draco froze, watching as she settled again, this time legs draped over the arm rest, pale feet glowing int he light as they dangled. She curved inward like a cat in the summer sun. He could see a few scars glowing on her arm in the dim light of the lake.

Should he wake her? She was Head Girl. That would mean more serious punishment if Headmistress Mcgonagoll found her in another house's common room. Draco looked at his watch. It was almost two. If she were caught in the halls she'd be punished as well.

"Damn it, Lovegood," Draco sighed.

She shifted as if in recognition and Draco felt his breathe catch. Instead of waking she mumbled "I'll keep it for Phillip. He'll share with the other Thestrals."

Draco let his eyes move from the blonde figure to the far wall where a fire burned underneath an ornate mantlepiece which was decorated with skulls and a serpent, the emblem of Slytherin. Draco had forgotten, almost missed the dark room with its eerie green light. On either side of the fireplace were two windows looking into the lake. The Slytherin common room had always been his favorite part of Hogwarts. He had thought the room of requirement would be fun, when he had first discovered it. But, the Slytherin common room held no bad memories for him. The Slytherin Quidditch team celebrating their victories, Goyle and Crabbe discussing gossip and news, his first kiss- all in this room. Draco watched the lake from the couch for the rest of the night, checking his watch every so often to make sure it wasn't too late or early. At five the giant squid pushed lazily passed and Draco stood.

After another few moments of searching he pulled a golden potion from his pocket and tapped it, making it regain its normal vial size. Taking a sip he felt a feeling of numbness sweep over him. He wasn't happy, simply present, unabashed or ashamed of anything from the past, present, or future. He wondered, momentarily, if this is what it felt like to be a toddler. Luna shifted again and Draco moved over to her chair.

She seemed so peaceful. He wondered how she could sleep so easily.

"If we were in Victorian time I think I would give you a Balm flower & Bindweed for your uncertainty and my sympathy," she said, eyes still closed.

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin, even with the potion flowing through him. Luna seemed unperturbed by his reaction as she stood and stretched, her elbow cracking for a moment. Draco remembered it had been broken at one point. The potion pushed away any guilt.

"It would be best if you gave me a yellow daffodil for my chivalry, of course," Luna continued thoughtfully, rubbing her elbow. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," he said sheepishly. The girl was barefoot, but he was embarrassed? He looked at the floor next to the couch and saw she had magiced away his mess. Best to stay humble, then. The potion was beginning to slow his senses. His lids felt heavy as he blinked.

From a distance he heard Luna say "I'd better go, Draco." When he turned, she was gone.

"Thanks, Lovegood," he mumbled to the empty chair before falling onto the couch in a luxurious dreamless & silent sleep.

By the time Draco awoke he had only a few minutes to rush to his first class. He stumbled to the seventh year boys dorm, found his trunk, threw on his robes, packed his bag and rushed off to Professor Vector's Advanced Arithmancy Studies class. Draco was in such a rush that he nearly skidded passed the entrance. He had to grab the door frame to slow himself for entry. He checked his watch- just two minutes to spare. He tooka deep breathe and straightened himself out.

"You look wonderful dear," said an older witch in a portrait. She was playing cards with her friends. One of them looke dat Draco, then to the witch, then to Draco again.

"Miriam, don't you recognize the boy? That's Draco Malfoy."

The old witch's face hardened. "In that case, I doubt it's your looks they'll be discussing, hmm?"

"Bets to get it over with," Agreed the other. Draco gave them both a cold look and pushed the classroom door open, strutting inside.

The chatter of the class stopped suddenly and the only sound that could be heard was that of bags being pushed from tables into chairs as he scanned the room. Draco forced his eyes to continue skimming passed Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, a stone mask covering his sudden stomach lurch. Hermione buried herself into her book, but Ginny watched him defiantly, even as he passed their table. She was almost challenging him to say something. He didn't, especially when he saw Hermione touch her robed arm- right where Bellatrix had carved.

Each table erupted into whispers as he passed them, heading for the empty tables in the back/ Remembering his mother's warning, Draco plastered the haughty look on his face as he placed his bag on the floor. He busied himself with finding a quill, parchment, and his books. He focused on his smirk, even as he caught the words his ears had dreaded to hear.

"Death eater."

"Can't believe they got out of Azkaban AGAIN."

"Traitor"

"Killer."

He found his quill just as Professor Vector entered to greet the class. She was a strict looking witch with high arching eyebrows and dark black hair. Draco has always liked her in the same way he had preferred Professor Snape- she was not so easily impressed but provided strict guidelines for success. Besides he had always been excellent of Arithmancy. No Hermione Granger perhaps... His eyes darted to the bushy haired girl who sat focused on Professor Vector's every word.

"Welcome back, welcome back," Professor Vector said. "Today we will be reviewing summer reading on curse breaking- the logic and necessity behind it. Keep in mind that this is a class that is meant to prepare you to successfully pass your N.E.W.T.S and while it will be difficult, especially after the trying year we had, I know you will not disappoint."

Professor Vector turned to write on the board, but paused as the door creaked open. Luna Lovegood entered, a note in her hand.

"Sorry, Professor," Luna said, handing over the note. "I was finishing up a Head Girl meeting."

"Well," Professor Vector snuffed looking over the note. "Take a seat." She was clearly not happy about the tardiness, but could not overlook a note from the headmistress.

Hermione and Ginny waved, but their table was full. No one moved their bags from the seats they had pushed them into when Draco entered. They were busy scribbling down the notes the Professor Vector was magically scrawling across the board to the left.

Without asking, Luna sat down next to Draco. She pushed her blonde hair away from her ear and pulled a concealed quill from its' blonde mass. Radish earrings dangling from her lobes.

"Sorry I'm late," Luna hissed, not looking at Draco as she speedily wrote down notes.

"Doesn't matter to me," Draco replied. Draco had not even begun- he had been so distracted by the whispers and with Luna's entrance. He mimiced her, quickly turning focus to Professor Vector, who now had two pieces of chalk jotting down notes on two different boards.

"I had planned to be on time, but I got stuck looking for ginger. I swore I packed some. I found my shoes though! I think the house elves helped."

Draco didn't know how she could talk and write at the same time, but he supposed she was a Ravenclaw so he would try not to be offended.

"Why Ginger?"

"For you," she replied.

Draco pushed too hard on his quill and the tip snapped. Luna handed him another from her blonde mane.

"It's for strength. It'll also help you sleep without that potion."

With nothing to say, Draco grunted and continued his notes. What an odd girl she was. As if she knew his thinking, she didn't say anything else to him for the rest of the class.

By the end of it, Draco's wrist was exhausted and Professor Vector had assigned them to write three parchments on common curses and protective charms. Draco handed Luna her quill back but she looked surprised, as if she had never seen a quill before.

"I have plenty more," she said patting her blonde hair.

"Luna, sorry we didn't save you a seat!"

Draco's heart sank as he put away his new quill. He didn't need to look up to know that Ginny Weasley was at their table. He considered if he knew any nonverbal spells to make himself invisible.

"Hello Ginny," Luna said with a smile. " just heard you are the new Quidditch Captain, Congratulations."

"Thanks!"

Draco, still trying to be invisible put his book into his bag. He heard the distinct crack of his ink pot.

"Hermione and I are having lunch by the lake, want to join?"

"Sure, I was going to see if Hagrid was free for tea."

"Even better," Hermione Granger said cheerfully.

Draco's stomach sank even lower as he stood. He knew Hermione Granger would know a nonverbal way to make him invisible. Stupid Mudblood. His stomach turned over as soon as he thought it and he felt like he was going to throw up. Old habits die hard.

"Are you alright," Luna asked sounding concerned.

"Fine," Draco shot back more angrily than he meant to. It broke Luna's usual dreamy look and she drew away from him quickly. He regretted his tone already.

"Don't you have some place to be, Malfoy," asked Ginny heatedly.

"Yes," he drawled. "Lunch." Then he stood and walked as quickly as he could without looking like he was running away.

His first Hogwarts lunch was as bad as he had predicted. He sat down in the middle of the table and grabbed a sandwich from the golden latter. By the time it was half gone, he looked up to see that he had cleared a circle around himself. The closest students where whispering to their peers, a few younger students who he knew through family seemed torn between awe and hesitation, as if seeing someone they had only heard about. The older ones seemed critical and disinterested. Draco didn't fully know how this could be a combination, but now that he was the outsider, he supposed he could see himself with a similar expression. His eyes darted to the teachers table and found Professor Slughorn reading the Daily Prophet where he expected Professor Snape. Draco could see the front page of the Prophet was covered with articles on the death eater trials: who was guilty by choice, who had been controlled by the Dark Lord, and who would be next on the stand. Harry Potter was having a busy summer and fall.

Draco let his eyes travel down the table of teachers. He could still see Professor Snape's approving and sometimes protecting looks towards him. There were no empty seats- not even a remembrance for the fallen man who had helped Potter, in the end.

Draco had been in the courtrooms enough recently to know Professor Snape's story- his falling in with the Dark Lord, his relaying the prophecy that led to the fateful halloween with the Potters, his turning to a double agent- even risking himself for Draco in an unbreakable bond. Harry Potter had vouched for him. The record was still being cleared, but Draco knew.

He felt an ache in his chest. Professor Snape, who was always ready with a sly smirk and points from Gryffindor would understand Draco's regret. And yet- Draco stopped and stared at the second half of his sandwich, willing his eyes to clear. After all, this is what he deserved. He was due some punishment for his choices. He couldn't blame the other Slytherins- either he betrayed the Dark Lord or he betrayed Harry Potter. Either way, he was a traitor.

"Draco? Is it the Wraiths again?"

Draco looked up. Luna was sitting at his next to him. She motioned to someone else, but when no one came she turned and put her legs under the table next to him.

"What are you doing," Draco asked her in a low voice, seeing the whispering pick up, even some Ravenclaws near by where starting to point.

"Just eating lunch," said Luna, taking a ham and cheese sandwich from the golden platter. She didn't seem to notice the whispers. He noticed her feet were bare again. She took a bite.

"This time I left them at Hagrids. No Nargles involved," she assured him.

"Lovegood, this is the Slytherin table," he hissed.

"They give you a wide area, don't they?" She looked around as if just noticing the quarantined area around Draco. He gave her an incredulous look, but she continued to chew unperturbed.

"Hagrid made treacle tart, but its always so sticky, I always need something to help wash it own," Luna explained, pouring herself some pumpkin juice. "Are you going to work on the Arithmancy homework?"

"What, now?"

She had a way of baffling him into conversation.

"I suppose your right, there's no rush. I thought today's lesson was interesting. Do you want to be a code breaker?"

"Maybe." Draco didn't know anything any 'd be lucky if he wasn't in Azkaban by Christmas.

"It's okay, I'm not sure either, I think I'd like to run the Quibbler after my father, but I so enjoy Professor Vector's classes."

"Right." Draco scanned the teachers table. His eyes paused on Professor Mcgonagoll, who was looking at him. It was probably he lack of sleep, but he could have sworn she was smiling.

Luna looked at her watch. "I've got care of magical creatures next. I'd better get ready, some of the riddles can get so difficult."

"Riddles?"

"To get into Ravenclaw tower," Luna explained. She stood taking the last of her sanwich with her. "Well, see you later, Draco."

"Bye, Lovegood."

A smile broke across her face illuminating it completely. She skip-walked out of the hall.

"How is she always so cheerful," he wondered looking again at the radius of space he was being given by his housemates. He finished his sandwich and stood. He had that summer potions homework to do before class started anyways. WIth this comforting thought he headed to the library.


	3. Chapter 3: Summoned

Chapter 3: Summoned

His first day out of the way, Draco tried his best to study. Before his stint with the Dark Lord, he had preferred the quiet murky dungeons. The common room was his preference, but now they were filled with dark looks and whispers. He use to swagger into Professor Snape's office if he needed to avoid anyone or get help, but now- well. Draco crossed out a misspelled word trying to push Professor Snape from his mind. This year he was finding his way to the library more and more. The expansive rows of books provided hiding areas and if he came early enough, which he usually did since he skipped breakfast, he could get a seat next to the window. Hidden behind the restricted section it was almost like a secret room, and he could look out to the forest below, pretending to be a part of Hogwarts, despite being so far away.

He had been following this routine for only two weeks before it was abruptly interrupted by the Head Girl. She had plopped down next to him eating a piece of bacon. He tried to ignore her- it was bad enough she insisted on sitting next to him in Arithmancy, he was just trying to stay out of sight & mind from his peers. ALL of his peers, but Luna Lovegood refused to be ignored. The smell of bacon made his stomach growl loudly.

"Bacon?" She held it out like a peace offering. He looked at it uneasily. "it's very good today," she assured him.

He took it, hoping she would be appeased and leave. Instead she pulled out The Monster Book of Monsters from her bag. Draco moved his parchment away from the book quickly, remembering his own stint with the book in 3rd year. He had only a few more centimeters left for his essay. Luna didn't notice, nor did she seem bothered by the books growling as she placed it on the table. She scratched it's cover and it made another sound, this time of delight.

"I can't believe Hagrid still uses those vile books," Draco drawled.

"Oh he doesn't," Luna said running her hand down the spine. The Monster Book of Monsters shivered and fell open.

"Then, why do you have it," drawled Draco, trying to find he passage he was in the middle of rereading before the bacon interruption.

"I like it," Luna said dreamily. "Bradley has never steered me wrong. So I read the new book and told Hagrid I prefer this one for research."

Draco gave her a sideways glance before turning back to his work for History of Magic.

"Muggle- Wizard relations began to improve during the first World War when nationalism began to overtake the divide between the two worlds. One group of wizards became especially important on the frontline. Known as the Baron's Witches, the group would fly in on cloudy nights and drop flammable potions of their own design on the Central Powers. Then they would fly away undetected."

Draco considered how to include this in the remaining piece of his essay. He looked out the window thoughtfully, until he recognized the twitter of younger voices from his right say, "Looney Lovegood is sitting with that death eater?"

Without moving his head, Draco glanced at Luna. She was scratching her quill across her parchment with the finger of her other hand poised on a passage in her book. The Monster Book of Monsters snored.

"That's how you know she's as looney as they say," giggled another girl in response.

Draco turned his head quickly and spotted the two speakers- a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor standing with a pile of books in their arms. Obviously they had been looking for a place to study and had stumbled here. Draco narrowed his eyes and was pleased to see the Ravenclaw's face flush with embarassment. The Gryffindor sneered back unabashed. Her naturally upturned nose made the expression more distasteful.

"Can we help you," drawled Draco. The Ravenclaw flicked her head, attempting to push her auburn hair from her face.

"Oh-" she began, face still looking abashed.

"No, I don't think you can," The Gryffindor replied cooly. She looked Draco over and her sneer increased. "I don't reckon we'd want your help either way. Not after all I've read this summer."

"Then, why not scat," Draco said. "Your rude whispering is ruining my concentration."

"Sure it's not my being muggleborn," the Gryffindor snapped back. He kept the haughty look on his face, but felt his mouth becoming very dry all of sudden. "I believe the word Mudblood is what you and your friends are more use to," she mocked.

"5 points from Gryffindor for that language," Luna said tensely, all dreaminess gone. The Gryffindor's sneer turned to one of indignation. Sensing the change in mood the Monster Book of Monsters snapped closed and growled again, this time looking at the girls.

"He started it," The Gryffindor snapped. "We were minding our own business when he started picking a fight."

Draco looked the girl over with disgust. Leave it to a Gryffindor to think they were the victim. The Ravencaw girl at least had the decency to look apologetic, even with the books weighing her down.

"Oh, Vicky, let's go," the Ravenclaw pleaded.

"Being provoked is no excuse for derogatory terms, especially after the last few years. I'm sure Headmistress Mcgonagoll would want to know if someone in her house were using such terms," Luna retorted.

Draco looked at her and found her jaw set determinedly. Even in her sitting position Draco suddenly was aware of the impression that she was capable of tackling the girl to the ground if necessary. The Monster Book of Monsters opened and closed, inching closer to the edge of the table threateningly.

"Fine," Vicky said. They turned and marched off.

"Well, well, well," Draco began, ready to compliment Luna's surprising moxy. But, she was back to writing and the Monster Book of Monster was open again, snoring softly, as if nothing had occurred at all.

Draco figured it might not be too bad to have the Head Girl studying with him and so in the next month it became a habit. As a bonus, she always brought him some kind of snack, which was nice since he was still avoiding the Great Hall. She answered all his questions. Draco had heard Ravenclaws were clever, but she didn't even glance up to remind him that World War II had been an entirely different beast since most Wizards felt like the first war had been useless. Instead of joining in they simply shrunk away from the Allies and reenforced their secrecy and seclusion. He had to admit, he was almost getting use to the dreamy voice interrupting his thoughts midmorning with an offer of some food sampling. He imitated her voice to himself

"Eggs? Toast?" His impression still wasn't dreamy enough, still had too much sarcasm.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder why she was doing it. She had Granger & Weasley as friends- a new trio. And she wasn't helping her reputation by being spotted, even rarely, with him.

"Fruit bowl?"

Draco looked away from the window, his thoughts broken by the familiar offer. She placed it in front of him, right on his book so it couldn't be ignored. He quickly moved it to the table, looking around for Madam Pince's vulture like features.

"Are you crazy," he drawled. "Madam Pince will throw us both out for that kind of nonsense."

"Oh, yes, I forgot," Luna said dreamily. He took mental note to practice the tone later. "Then you'd have to have breakfast in the Great Hall like the rest of us."

Draco glared at her half heartedly, but she ignored him, her finger already tracing the curves of her moon chart as she referenced an Astronomy book.

"What's your birthday, Draco," she asked after he had finished his fruit bowl.

"June 5th."

"Year?"

"1980. Why?" He was suspicious. He still never knew exactly where her questions would lead.

"Do you have any shoulder pain? Ever suffered from loss of smell?"

Draco decided it would be best to put down his quill for this one. "excuse me?"

"It matches, after all, Gemini born that year and day are very self-assured, decisive, and very outspoken. But, not very neat." She looked him over thoughtfully, tilting her head so her blonde hair fell to the side. He could see an extra quill peaking from behind her ear.

"I'm very neat," he assured her feeling as if he should be more offended than he was.

"Of course, you're also not very direct or tactful."

"Lovegood!"

"Shhh," hissed Madam Pince as she passed, giving his empty fruit bowl an extra look and glare.

"Draco, it's nothing to do with your choices, we are just born with the planets we're born with," she said dreamily. "You're very lucky in love though."

Draco couldn't explain to himself why he felt heat move to his cheeks, so he picked up his quill again without response. If this were two years ago he would have made a snide, perhaps even insulting, remark. Of course he was lucky in love, look at him. Now if he said it it would just affirm how self assured he was. The woman had a way of saying things that made insults seem like observations. He glanced at his reflection in the window-not a strand of hair out of place. He was very neat. He glared at the top of Luna's head for a moment, thinking of the best way to tell her about this when he was interrupted (again) by a Gryffindor's voice.

"Luna, Hermione and I have been looking for you for ages! This place is a maze!"

Draco's heart and stomach sank at Ginny Weasley's voice. He turned back to his paper as if in thought, trying not to seem disturbed by the redhead's presence.

"Oh, hello Ginny," Luna greeted. She moved her moon chart to the side to make room for the Weasley, but Weasley didn't sit.

"Don't you want to join our table near the astronomy section? We figured it would be best for our assignment. Hermione's already started, I swear you'd think in the last year she'd been forbidden to do magic with the way she's studying."

Draco felt Luna's blue eyes glance at him and then Weasley. He could feel, though he didn't look up to see, their silent communication: Luna asking for Draco to join, Weasley's obvious horror at the idea. Would Luna stay here with him? He knew she would, though how he knew he wasn't sure- just like he wasn't sure why she was here to begin with. Why was she bothering him? He was just trying to go unnoticed. He'd take this into his own self-assured hands, in a direct & tactful way.

"Weasley, Lovegood, if you don't mind, some of us are trying to get out of Hogwarts at the end of this year," Draco drawled. He met the redhead's glare with his own. "Why don't you take this girl talk somewhere else." Alright, maybe not tactful, but effective.

"Let's go Luna, we don't want Malfoy to be distracted. Goodness knows we can't punish the teachers with his face for yet another year," Weasley snarled.

Luna stood and collected her charts and book. Ginny helped by grabbing Luna's bag.

"Oh, of course," Luna made a snapping motion with her free hand and quickly scribbled a note on her moon chart. "See you later, Draco."

"I doubt it, Lovegood," Draco drawled back, this time not looking up as he pretended to focus on his book. In his peripheral vision he could see her half skip away and around the bookshelf out of sight. The girl wasn't fazed by anything, he mused.

"Look, Malfoy, I get it."

Draco looked up again seeing that the Weasley was still there, glaring down at him. He remember the bat bogey hex she had thrown at him at the end of fifth year. He kept his face steely so the memory didn't show. He couldn't gather the energy to put on his full Malfoy demeanor, so he settled with looking at her skeptically.

"You're being back at Hogwarts is not ideal," Weasley continued. "You're looking for redemption to show it wasn't a fluke that you ended up helping Harry instead of Voldemort. Just keep Luna out of it."

"How poetic. Did Potter explain it to you that way in your love letters? Probably not a good sign if you two can't resist mentioning me so early in your relationship," Draco drawled. "I assure you my presence has nothing to do with you, your boyfriend, or anyone else."

"Just leave Luna out of it," Weasley repeated firmly. She looked astoundingly like her mother, a mother hen clucking for her chick's protection.

"Noted," Draco replied going back to his studies.

She left, but he wasn't able to work. He sighed and leaned back against the wall, turning his head to look out the window again. He now had the silence he thought he had preferred. His eyes slid lazily to Luna's empty chair. "If anything they should tell her to leave me alone," Draco muttered darkly. "I'm just minding my own business." He shook his head and turned back to work.

That evening Draco had to find his way to the Great Hall. It had been almost a week since he had eaten more than the snacks Luna brought him and since Luna had left with her protective hen Draco's stomach would not be ignored. His stomach growled so loudly that Madam Pince declared he would not be allowed back in the library until it was silence. She shoved him rudely out the door. His stomach growled in agreement despite his indignation, so he wandered to the Great Hall for a meal.

Pushing open the door he saw that he was late. Students turned and stared at him, some turned away only to whisper or nudge a friend. Is this what Potter had put up with all those years? This is what Draco had envied? Poor Potter. Poor Draco. No git deserved all this attention.

"He looks awful," hissed a 6th year boy as he passed.

"He always looks awful," responded his friend without turning. "Evil never looks good."

Draco slumped down at the Slytherin table and put some food on his plate. It smelled heavenly after a week of small snacks. He inhaled and ignored the soft sound of students scooting away from him. The hall returned to normal chatter.

Just as he was about to take his first bite he felt something ram into his right shoulder, pushing the fork away from his mouth and making Draco hiss in pain. Everyone ignored him- which he preferred, especially when he say that it was a official Ministry owl that had done the ramming. The owl puffed out its chest importantly as it held its' leg out. Rubbing his shoulder, Draco took the letter and placed it on the table. The owl squawked loudly and a few students turned to look. Draco glared at the bird, but it simply pecked him in the arm until he picked up the letter again.

"Merlin, okay," he hissed threateningly. "Knock it off or I'll make you into a pillow."

The owl looked at him reproachfully and pecked him again. A few Slytherins chuckled until Draco glared at them.

Draco opened the letter, hoping the owl would leave at this gesture. It didn't, instead it gave another loud squawk. Draco muttered to himself darkly as he began to read, the owl watching with its' puffed up chest.

"To: Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin House, Seventh Year.

From: Rada Manthus, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont

Updated: October 5th, 1998

Re: Summon to trial for war crimes against the Wizarding World and Muggle World effective October 30th, 1999.

The Ministry of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, by the undersigned, Hartley Shawcross, duly appointed to represent his respective Government in the investigation of the charges against and the prosecution of the major war criminals, pursuant to the Agreement of London dated 8 July 1998, and the Charter of this Tribunal annexed thereto, hereby accuse as guilty, in the respects hereinafter set forth, of Crimes against Peace, War Crimes, and Crimes against Humanity (both magical and muggle), and of a Common Plan or Conspiracy to commit those Crimes, all as defined in the Charter of the Tribunal, and accordingly name DRACO MALFOY as defendant in this cause' and as indicted on the counts hereinafter set out:

1\. The defendant, with divers other persons, during a period of years preceding the so called "Final Battle", participated as organizer, instigator, or accomplice in the formulation or execution of a common plan or conspiracy to commit, or which involved the commission of, Crimes against Peace, War Crimes, and Crimes against Humanity (both magical and muggle), under Tom Riddle, commonly referred to as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

As such, The Ministry of Magic charges that DRACO MALFOY is individually responsible for his own acts and for all acts committed by any persons in the execution of such plan or conspiracy.

2\. The common plan or conspiracy embraced the commission of Crimes against Peace, in that the defendants planned, prepared, initiated, and waged wars of aggression, which were also wars in violation of international treaties, agreements, or assurances.

3\. In the development and course of the common plan or conspiracy it came to embrace the commission of War Crimes, in that it contemplated, and the defendants determined upon and carried out, ruthless wars against countries and populations, in violation of the rules and customs of war, including as typical and systematic means by which the wars were prosecuted, murder & ill-treatment of wizards & muggles, the taking and killing of hostages, both human and not, the plunder of public and private property, the indiscriminate destruction of cities, towns, and villages, and indiscriminate danger of vulnerable populations within our world and the muggle world.

DRACO MALFOY is to be tried as a war criminal before the Wizengamont on November 30th, 1998. Per international Wizarding codes of 1775 he is to be permitted an attorney by cost or appointment.

Signed and sealed,

Hartley Shawross

Witnessed by,

Rada Manthus

Chief Warlock"

Draco had known this was coming- after a summer of testifying as witness for his mother it was only a matter of time. But having the summons in his hand was different. Draco recognized the hisses and whispers of nearby students who were now recognizing the official owl and correctly assuming what the Ministry of Magic would want with Draco Malfoy. Draco folded the letter and put it into his pocket, inhaling deeply to make sure he wasn't going to faint. The owl, pleased that all procedures had been followed, pecked him once more on the shoulder and flew away.

For a moment, Draco looked at his plate and the food that had once smelled so heavenly. His appetite had evaporated and was replaced with a gnawing feeling. He remembered the golden vials in Professor Snape's abandoned office and their numbing potential. He would stand calmly and walk from the room. No one need see him sweat. He had done this sort of exit before, hadn't he? Just over a year before when he had been given the job of killing Professor Dumbledore. He would hide away now as he did then. As he stood the whispers increased, news was flitting through the tables like wildfire. Many students had never seen someone receive such a somber summons.

The doors of the Great Hall closed behind him and Draco bolted to Professor Snape's office. In a rush, he pulled two vials from the drawer, saving some for later. He ran his hand over Professor Snape's spidery writing on each vial, labeling them "Potion for Dreamless Sleep + Honey." That explained why it turned gold instead of purple, Draco thought. Clever, clever.

He sat down in the room, but the dust was too much- the room too full of Professor Snape. So he stood and took a small sip from the vial- not enough to induce sleep, but enough for a small numbness to stop the gnawing feeling. That gone, he moved outside in silence.

When the cool air hit his face he took another sip, this one moving the numbness to his chest. He preferred this to the fire whiskey alternative, though he had tried both since the trials had begun. He remembered watching his own meticulous mother take a swig at Aunt Bellatrix' funeral. He supposed death by Molly Weasley was better than the dementor's kiss. That would be him next, mouth to mouth with a dementor. His mother alone in the house.

He took another small sip. The numbness rushed over renewed, reaching his back and head. It emboldened him, gave him a fresh push of adrenaline. He half ran- half staggered to the tree next to the lake, pulling his tie loose and unbuttoning some buttons so more cold air could hit him. At the tree his energy was spent. Draco leaned against it, looking into the lake.

He was a Malfoy, damn it. They had made it out before. Who could stop them? No one! Not Dumbledore- Draco's stomach flipped and he took another small sip. The first hints of drowsiness lingered with the numbness.

In his mind he replayed his moments of glory: First year- setting Potter & Weasley up to get caught by Filch AND trying to get them caught with a dragon. Had there been a dragon? He just remembered getting in trouble and being sent to the forest. Merlin, he had made Neville scream. Second year- mocking the muggle borns when the chamber opened, not to mention gleefully hoping Granger would be killed. Third year- mocking Potter for fainting and getting that bird-beast sentenced to death. Fourth year- Potter Stinks. Betting on Potter to die. The Dark Lord resurrecting. He could still remember the festivities and celebrations afterward. Fifth year-

"Merlin, have I always been such a little snot," Draco asked aloud.

"Yes, you have."

Draco looked up to see Hermione Granger standing near him. Not too close, just close enough for Draco to recognize that she was talking to him. She seemed like she was debating about stepping closer or not, as if he had some sickness she might catch if he suddenly sneezed Draco narrowed his eyes and took another sip. For a brief moment she went fuzzy, but she came back into view. Regrettable, thought Draco.

"Teasing Weasley about her crush on Potter and trying to get Hagrid sacked, I forgot about those," Draco muttered. She took a fraction of a step closer and then stopped.

"You also helped Professor Umbridge with her ridiculous rules and almost allowed her to give us Veritaserum given to us in fifth year," Granger reminded him. She shivered at the breeze. Was she cold? Draco looked around. It didn't seem cold. He felt rather warm, actually.

"And you let Deatheaters into Hogwarts to kill Professor Dumbledore in sixth year, of course." She reminded him. She shivered again. Draco took another sip of the potion and pulled off his outer robe. Carelessly he half tossed it, half draped it around her. The mixture almost knocked her over. She gave him an unimpressed look.

"Planning my obituary already, Granger," he drawled.

"They don't give you an obituary if you're kissed," Granger reminded him.

"Right, right," Draco muttered. He tried to take another sip of the golden potion but Granger snatched it from his hand, reading the spidery writing quickly.

"This is to help you sleep, not to get drunk on."

"What do you care," Draco drawled reaching for the vial and missing. He staggered forward, attempting to regain his composure by smoothing his hair. "I'm sure you, Weasley, and Potter are just delighted with this end."

"Shows what you know," Hermione snapped. "I'll have you know even Ron is willing to vouch for you after what you and your mother did for Harry."

"Well, Weasley is our king," Draco conceded dryly. He eyes the vial as he planned his next move, which was difficult because the drowsiness was starting to turn to sleepiness. He was bigger than her. If he just nudged her, she might fall over. She'd spill the potion then. He yawned. Didn't she know he was just trying to avoid hearing her screams and Aunt Bellatrix' laughter tonight?

"You know, I've got questions for you," Granger repeated.

Draco looked at her. He had been staring at the lake blankly. How long had they been standing here? "Well, this is just a smashing time to ask them," Draco replied sarcastically.

"Why didn't you kill Professor Dumbledore," Granger demanded. "You disarmed him. Goodness knows you had prepared. Bellatrix Lestrange," she touched her arm and Draco felt a far off gnawing in his intestines. His potion was wearing off. He looked at the vial- it was half empty. "They say she taught you Occlumency, so its not like Professor Dumbledore knew what was in your head."

"That git didn't need Occlumancy," Draco growled. "He'd been a teacher since the dinosaurs, you think he couldn't tell a student who was in over his head?" Draco regretted it as soon as he said it. The numbness was wearing off, but obviously he was still feeling some effects of the potion. He bit his tongue. "Can I have back the vial now?"

Granger had that same look she had when she slapped him. Her eyes had flames behind them. Draco almost wished she would hex him. He probably deserved it and if he wee hurt Madam Pomfrey would give him some Potion of Dreamless Sleep.

"You think no one understand you and your situation," Granger snapped. "As if you're the only one who had to act in a way to protect their family and the people they love. As if you're the only one who had to make tough choices and felt trapped. This was a war, Draco, and it was life or death for everyone."

Draco made a sound of pain as Granger turned the vial over and emptied the potion onto the ground.

"I was there at the manor," she reminded him. "I was there when you recognized Harry and didn't say anything. You almost pretended I wasn't there."

He stared at the damp soil where his good night sleep had gone. He continued to stare at the spot even as she tried to hand him his robes. When he didn't reach for it, she left it floating in the air as if on an invisible coatrack. He continued staring at the spot long after she'd left, until the sun began to change the sky's colors. The potion was long gone from his blood and now he felt cold and hopeless. His stomach growled loudly.

"I'm not going to the Great Hall after all this," he told it. Instead he went to the library. He found his same old table and sat, facing the window. Lazily he accioed his books towards him and opened the History of Magic one to the next chapter- no homework assignment necessary. He stared at the page for a long time, sitting in his lonely corner of the library in silence.

"Bacon?"

Draco quickly slipped the pages of his book so that the wet drops weren't visible as Luna sat down. She pretended not to notice, just as she pretended not to notice as he ran his hands over his tired eyes. She held out a plate stacked with bacon, toast, and eggs.

"Bacon," she offered again in her usual dreamy voice. He took it with a forced smile, chewing in silence. "Hermione said she poured out your potion."

He shrugged. His stomach made a noise of enjoyment and he looked around hurriedly to make sure Madam Pince wasn't nearby.

"You know, I saw Jupiter was rising for Gemini," Luna continued. She waved her wand and a fork appeared in front of Draco. Suddenly unabashed by his hunger he pushed his book to the side. He was going to be a soulless mass soon anyway, so who cared. Luna pulled out her astronomy charts and looked them over, talking as if the man next to her was not practically inhaling his food. "Jupiter, of course, is the thinking-person's planet. He helps formulate ideologies. He predicts good luck and good fortune for you."

Draco snorted before he could stop himself. Luna blinked at him, confused. "Jupiter may be judge and jury, but it's mostly an honorable helpmate, you know."

"I'm not sure I need anymore of those," Draco said. He peered over her chart and dropped an especially wet egg on it. He looked at her apologetically.

"Not neat at all," she confirmed, magicing away the egg and spot. "Not neat at all."


	4. Chapter 4: Lovely Looney Lovegood

Chapter 4: Lovely Looney Lovegood

The next day Draco found the Library closed. "Due to errands in Hogsmeade," he repeated.

"Well, that's not fair," whined a first year to herself.

"Don't they know some of us can't go to Hogsmeade," scoffed another pug faced boy to his friend.

After his day yesterday, Draco supposed a trip to Hogsmeade might be nice. He could blend in with the other students, maybe even find a quiet corner in a less known or interesting store. Honeydukes could be tasty, Draco considered as he tossed his bag onto his bed and dug in his trunk for a scarf.

Walking passed Filch he looked around for Luna. He couldn't see her blonde hair skipping about, just the usual glaring faces as he passed students with faces he didn't care to identify. He spotted Weasley's flaming red hair and slowed to put more space between them. If Luna was in Hogsmeade she'd find him, he thought, she always did.

Once in Hogsmeade Draco headed towards Honeydukes, looking through the packed store at the different shelves: Blood flavored Lollipops, Cockroach Clusters, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. He reached over an arguing couple to get a few sugar quills, thinking that this would be a nice treat. Maybe he'd give one to Luna. He added a few extra treats to his growing pile and then paid, leaving the change for the delighted cashier.

Outside he put a chocolate frog in his mouth and continued on his way. He considered getting butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, but didn't like the idea of pushing his way through all the students. Instead he headed towards the Hogs Head, passing a few shops that were still closed with broken windows. One had a caved in roof, Draco tried to ignore the plastered Daily Prophets in the now dilapidated windows- flashing images of laughing mugshots. He almost missed a step as he saw Aunt Bellatrix' laughing face.

"Bellatrix Lestrange counted among those dead from Final Battle," the headline read. Draco sped up towards the Hogs Head, knocking into a burly fellow with thick eyebrows.

"Watch it, blood traitor," growled the stranger. Draco stopped and looked behind him, but the stranger had turned down an alley.

"Sorry," Draco muttered to the empty street.

When he entered the Hogs Head he ordered a tea, the Inn Keeper giving him a stern look as he served it. Draco took a sip and looked around, plastering on a bored expression, trying to forget the comment from the burly stranger. The Hog's Head bar was one small, very dirty, and dingy room. There were bay windows, but they were so encrusted with filth that Draco could barely see through them. The place was filled with rough wooden tables, most had nothing on them except the stubs of candles sitting upon their surfaces. Draco cringed behind his cup as he spotted the stone floor, which was so dirty that it looked as though there was not a floor at all, but instead that the building is simply built on open ground. His mother would be horrified to know he had stopped her, of all placed. The Inn Keeper sat down at one of the empty tables and opened the Daily Prophet. Draco suddenly found himself looking into his own pale face. In this dim light his platinum blonde hair seemed to glow under the headline, "War Trials to Continue with Draco Malfoy in November."

A few other wizards and witches looked from the paper to Draco, who moved his eyes away quickly, finishing his tea and tossing the money on the counter.

Outside, Draco picked up a discarded paper and read,

"The first underaged wizard trial begins November 30th as Draco Malfoy takes the stand. Malfoy's trial is to follow the completion and clearing of his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, of all charges. While his mother's testimony revealed that her lie to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name was essential in allowing Harry Potter to win the FInal Battle, it is unclear if Draco Malfoy's contributions are as honorable.

"As with all trials thus far, I will be approaching this as a war criminal on trial for war crimes against the Magical & Muggle world," Hartley Shawross told reporters. "It is true that the younger Malfoy was nderaged when recruited and that the situation may have been more complicated than your average deatheater, but we must hold all wizards and witches to their is unclear if Harry Potter will testify for or against Malfoy, or if there is enough evidence for a quick conviction without him."

The Malfoys were called to testify after the first wars, but were cleared of all charges. Lucius Malfoy is currently serving a reduced sentence in Azkaban after turning over names to aurors, leading to the capture of currently unnamed deatheaters."

Draco dropped the paper on the ground again and started his slow trek back to school. He opted to take the long route back, though it pulled along an edge of the forest. Normally, he avoided the forest. Areas with dark shadows and numerous hiding places tended to be a favorite spot for deatheater meetings. He had had enough of those. He half hoped something would come out and grab him, put him out of his misery before the trial began. He wondered if that would be better or worse than the dementor's kiss. Just as he was considering these options sulkily, something did reach out and grab him, pulling him into the shadows of the trees.

Draco nearly jinxed the blonde girl before him, his wind held threateningly to her neck.

"Luna," He gasped "Don't do that! You could get hurt!" He tucked his wand away and tidied his hair quickly.

"Oh," Luna said dreamily, "I'm not worried." Draco gave her a sour look.

"You ought to be," he began, but he was quickly distracted by her wiggling pale toes on the dirt path. "Where are your shoes?"

"They'll turn up," Luna replied looking down and wiggling her toes again. "Coming back from Hogsmeade?"

"Yes. You know, it's cold."

"Is it?" There was a long pause as Draco looked at the blonde, waiting for her to finish her thought, though he realized after a moment or so that she had. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Nargles?"

"Perhaps. Would you like to see something?"

Before Draco could respond she grabbed his hand and began to skip walk further into the forest, much to his chagrin.

Luna's hand was warm despite her barefeet. Draco found himself surprisingly pleased by this discovery. He pulled his hand away protectively. She paused looking at him with half-concern.

"Just come a bit farther," Luna urged.

He followed with his hands protectively behind his back, silver gray eyes watching the skipping girl next to him. What was she doing hanging around all the time, bringing him food, helping him with homework? Didn't she know neither Weasley nor Granger wanted them to be hanging around one another? Goodness knows Draco was doing his best to avoid everyone. Draco remembered the sugar quills he'd bought.

"Well," a small voice in his head reasoned "you're not trying very hard to avoid her, are you?"

They were wandering deeper and deeper into the forest. Why was he following her? Wouldn't this be a lovely and reasonable time to let her know they should part ways- he was just trying to make it through this year without too much extra baggage? Merlin knew he had enough.

Luna stopped suddenly and Draco had to do some fancy foot work to avoid stepping on her bare feet. She didn't notice as she dug in her bag and pulled out a jar. Shaking it, Draco saw two small pieces of meat fall out into her open palm.

"Here," she said handing him one of the pieces. It fit easily in his palm. "don't eat it, it's not for you," she added.

Draco gave her a look of annoyance, which she ignored or didn't notice (who knew with Luna). She waved her wand and the meat grew quickly to its real and very bloody size. The meat hung over his fingers, dripping blood on the ground. She did the same to her own meat and stood looking into the trees ahead of them. She didn't move. She looked as if she were barely breathing.

Draco watched her thoughtfully, holding his meat out the way she was. "What in the world am I doing here," he wondered silently. "This is how I want to spend my last few weeks of having a soul before the kiss? Standing in the forest with this Ravenclaw looney with blood dripping from my hands?" Still, Draco didn't leave.

They stood in silence for some time. Draco's arm began to get tired and cold. He was starting to get antsy, especially because Luna had still not moved a millimeter. Spending Halloween in the Forbidden Forest was not his idea of a good time. Just as he was about to mention this to Luna the bushes near by ruffled and what looked like a half reptilian horse with wings stepped out. Skin was pulled over it's boney body. It tossed it's head and flapped its wings as it sniffed for the bloody meat in their hands. Luna still didn't move, even as the Thestral turned it's eyes on them and approached.

The Thestral came very close to Draco and sniffed, tossing its head again as if it suspected foul play. Draco shifted nervously, thinking back to his last experience with a horse-like magical creature. Finally, the Theastral lowered its head and took the meat from Draco's hand. He tossed the excess behind him to the floor and licked the blood from Draco's hand.

"That's Philip," Luna said, patting his back with her free hand. The Thestral made a noise to acknowledge the greeting and finished licking. The hedges moved and the rest of the Thestral herd came into view, gathering around the meat Phillip had thrown and tearing it apart to share. Another large Thestral approached and took a bite of the meat in Luna's hand, repeating the same process that Philip had.

"This is Princess," Luna introduced as Princess finished licking the blood from Luna's hands. "Do you want to ride her?"

Draco's look of awe turned to horror. "Oh, no, Lovegood..."

Princess bowed to let Luna on her back and Luna got on with little effort. "We're quite far from the boundaries. They'll take us to Hogwarts, they know the way."

This is what Potter and all his git friends did in their free time? How had they even managed to make it to the final battle at Hogwarts?

"Is it because you'd like your own," Luna asked. She made a clucking sound and Philip raised his head.

"No, no," Draco assured her moving cautiously over to Princess. "I'll just- I'll just ride with you."

Princess bowed again to let Draco on and he tucked his legs behind Luna's. He felt Luna squeeze the Thestrals side and Princess began to move forward, away from the eating herd and back towards, what Draco assumed, was the castle grounds. Draco shifted, trying to arrange himself in a way that was more comfortable. In doing so he gave Princess another squeeze and suddenly her wings opened.

"No," Draco began, but it was too late. Princess pushed off from the ground and they broke through the trees about thirty feet from the ground. Draco grabbed Luna's waist to balance himself.

"You know, I was working on my Arithmancy homework this morning and I noticed that your numerology looks very promising this next few months," Luna said conversationally.

"Oh, it does," Draco asked trying to match her casual tone. He lessened his grip slightly getting more used to the feeling of the cool air against his face. This wasn't so bad, he felt a little weight lift off his shoulders. He was still very close to Luna. He could smell her shampoo, it had a touch of lavendar in it.

"Paired with Jupiter in your house, you should feel very optimistic," she continued.

"Not sure you read the either chart right, Lovegood," Draco said. "Don't you know, I've been summoned for my trial next month."

"For war crimes," Luna replied. "I know. It was in the Daily Prophet. But you'll obviously be fine. You changed sides."

"I'm not sure they'll see it that way."

"They will."

"Are you sure Jupiter isn't in your house? You seem to be the optimistic one."

"Don't be silly," Luna said.

"I'm silly," Draco drawled. "You're the one-"

"We're here!"

They landed with a bit of a thump next to Hagrid's hut.Luna slid off and Draco felt surprised by the sudden cold without her. He slid off Princess slowly as Luna patted her nose and handed her another piece of meat from the jar. She gave Princess a final pat before turning to Draco. Princess turned and disappeared into the forest.

"I bet the feast is starting soon," Luna said in a delighted tone. Draco noticed again that her feet were bare as a cool breeze blew past them.

"Can we find your shoes," Draco asked. Luna waved away the suggestion.

"Fine," Draco said. He took off his scarf and transfigured it into a pair of shoes, handing them to Luna who looked at them with a pleasant smile. As she sat down to put them on Draco double checked that they were alone.

"Lovegood, can I ask you something," he said when she finally stood and looking at her covered feet.

"Sure."

"Why have you been hanging around me so much? I mean, not that I don't enjoy it- I do-surprisingly I enjoy it a lot, but you know Granger and Weasley aren't my biggest fan and Merlin knows I've done enough to deserve being alone for the rest of-"

"No one deserves to be alone, Draco," Luna said slowing her skip to a walk. "Especially after what we've all been through this last year. No one deserves to be alone."

Her face was so serious that Draco almost wished he hadn't asked. They were silent as Draco tried to think of what to say in response. Before he could the moment passed and Luna beamed up at him, picking up her skip-walk again.

"Thanks for the shoes!"

"No problem, Luna," Draco said with a half smile. "Just don't let the Nargles get these, eh?"


	5. Chapter 5: Trial of Draco- War Criminal

Chapter 5: The Trial of Draco Lucius Malfoy- War Criminal

If anyone asked Draco what made him do things for Luna despite his better judgement he would be silent. No answer seemed reasonable even to himself and yet, there he was in the library with Luna, in the Forbidden Forest with Luna, sitting next to Luna in Arithmancy. Something about her made him feel normal again, as if he wasn't a deatheater waiting to be officially tried as a war criminal. Instead he was just a seventh year at Hogwarts, sitting with a pretty mysterious girl. So great was her impact that he had begun to smirk again in the halls, his swagger slowly reappeared and by mid-November he was even making snide remarks to any student who dared to insult him loud enough to be heard.

"Draco," she said one evening in the library. He looked up and met her blue orb eyes, her quill still poised above her parchment as if in mid-thought. "I think I'll go to dinner."

"Enjoy," he said turning back to his page.

"I think you should join," she said.

He was worried she was going to say that. He ran his hand across a sentence as if rereading it while also pretending he hadn't heard. She touched his hand.

"Are you scared?"

"Course not," Draco scoffed slamming his book shut.

He felt like eating his words just five minutes later as they stood in the Entrance Hall looking at the doors they would have to enter for dinner. He hadn't entered them since the announcement of his summons. He touched his pocket gently and felt the golden potion vials within. He couldn't back down now without losing face and recently he had become very concerned about his face when it came to Luna. He felt Luna's hand wrap around his and squeeze encouragingly. Then it pulled away and Draco half wanted to reach out again. He held back, unsure.

Luna pushed open the door and held it for Draco. No one turned and whispered. No one noticed him at all except for Weasley & Granger. They were both looking from Luna to Draco- Weasley narrowing her eyes threateningly and Granger leaning back interested. How angry they would be, Draco thought, if he took Luna's hand and kissed her right before their eyes. Draco nearly laughed out loud at the idea of Weasley's eyes popping out of her head. He wondered if her ears went red with rage like her brothers.

Unaware of his thoughts Luna waved to him before moving to the Ravenclaw table and sitting down. Draco sat at the Slytherin table, moving mashed potatoes and gravy to his plate. He looked at the windows to double check there were no owls headed his way. Coast clear, he took a bite. It was like heaven. Warm food in the Great Hall tasted so much better than secretly eaten cold food in the Library. He looked around the table, taking in the younger faces he had never really gotten to know. The table seemed a bit more empty than years before- students who had opted not to return after the Final Battle left space for others to stretch out. He couldn't help but notice the missing faces of the Margaret Bustrode, Elizabeth Tavers, and Charles Sewlyn. Family members who had kept them home due to deatheater trials. Some probably did not return from fear that all Hogwarts students would be forced to mate with Muggles now that the Dark Lord had been killed, or some other fear. Draco sipped his Pumpkin juice reminding himself that two years ago he could easily have feared the same thing. Maybe the original twenty-eight blood lines had been too inbred to function properly. Merlin knew Aunt Bellatrix made it seem that way.

"...she just told me today about it after her Herbology class," the boy with greasy hair was saying.

"And they hide her shoes? That seems like a waste of time,"said a curly haired girl with dark skin.

Draco pulled a chicken leg towards him, ears perking as he heard a the three sixth years talking beside him in lowered voices.

"They're Ravenclaws," conceded the boy.

"Arthur just wants to participate because he thinks Louise is cute," chuckled the other girl- this one with a perpetual suspicion drawn on her face.

"The Looney Shoes hunt, eh?" Draco asked. The three students almost leapt from their seats at being addressed. He looked at them coldly.

"What do you care," snapped Arthur. Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't, but you three are practically shouting right next to me. It's been a tradition for ages, but I've personally never seen the appeal. You steal her shoes, you hide them, she finds them, repeat."

"No one asked you," snapped Arthur.

"And now she's Head Girl, isn't she," Draco continued looking down his nose at the greasy haired boy. "And you can imagine how that could cause issues for Slytherin winning the House Cup, can't you? It's well known Professor Mcgonagoll likes Lu- Looney Lovegood."

Draco was pleased to see that Arthur's two friends were looking a bit more uneasy, though Arthur still had the nasty look on his face.

"What's a blood traitor like you know about it anyway," he snarled. Draco shrugged taking a biscuit from the plate next to him.

"Arthur, maybe he's right. If mother heard I got detention this year she'd flip. She almost didn't send me back at all," the curly-haired girl said glancing at the Ravenclaw table. Draco followed her eyes. She wasn't looking at Luna, who was at the other end of the table, but at group of seventh year Ravenclaw girls who were chatting and laughing.

"What's it going to do, anyway," asked the suspicious faced girl. "Louise isn't going to fall head over heels about you just because you help her with her stupid game."

Draco finished his food as the golden plates began to clear, still listening to the sixth years. He muttered a quick gluing spell as everyone began to stand. When the three attempted to stand and found it impossible, Draco turned completely to face them with narrowed eyes.

"Not quite done with our conversation, I'm afraid," Draco drawled. "Let me be clear, because it seems as if you are still undecided on the matter. If I hear that you have gone anywhere near Luna Lovegood's person or possessions, then I will introduce you to spells and hexes that only the Dark Lord's followers know. I will personally see to it that your Mothers," he let his eyes slide over to the suspicious faced girl whose eyes were wide with surprised fear "brings home only the shadows of the children they left at Platform 9 ¾. Is that understood?"

The three students nodded.

"I said," Draco drawled, bring his wand from his pocket, placing his hand on the table, but aiming the tip at Arthur's chest. "Is that understood?"

"Yes," snarled Arthur.

"Excellent," Draco said standing and putting his wand in his pocket again. He spotted the group of Ravenclaw girls and moved swiftly through the crowd, leaving the three sixth years to unglue themselves.

Draco jumped behind a suit of armor and twirled his wand above his head as if tying rope around himself. He disappeared into his surroundings. Quietly he stepped back out and spotted the group, following behind the Ravenclaws at a safe distance as they teased and nudged each other through the westside of Hogwarts and up a spiral staircase to the fifth floor. The girls finally stopped at a door with a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle, but no doorknob or keyhole.

Sensing the girls' presence the knocked spoke, "I'm the part of the bird that's not in the sky. I can swim in the ocean and yet remain dry. What am I?"

"I hate what am I riddles," sighed a slender freckled girl. "Any ideas?"

"Hush," replied the second, her black hair pulled into a tight ponytail. "I'm thinking." Draco recognized her as Louise. Wasn't she in his advanced potions class?

"Let me know when we're ready," said a short third one. She began to french braid the short hair of a squat girl with a bored expression.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Sarah! It'll go faster if you and Elizabeth help," said Louise.

"But you and Ruth are so good at it," said Elizabeth in a far away voice, her long lashes closing as her hair was braided. Sarah handed Elizabeth a ribbon.

Draco pointed his wand at the ribbon and hissed "Arachnifors." Then with an extra flick he added, "Engorgio."

The girls let out a scream as the ribbon transfigured into a spider and began to swell. It was growing so rapidly that in less than thirty second it could reach Louise's midriff. It began to scuttle towards the girls, whose shouts and yells were likely very aggravating to the spider but extremely entertaining to Draco. Louise let out another scream as she dug in her pockets for her wand.

Sarah found her wand first, whipping it out and shouting "Dimmuendo!"

The spell hit the spider, making it pause before beginning to shrink back to normal size.

Draco turned and slid down the hall unnoticed. Once he had descended to the second floor he lifted his camouflage and swaggered to the dungeon.

A week later Draco was still very pleased with himself. He noticed that Louise missed Advanced potions the day following his trip. He overheard the girl, Elizabeth, explain to Professor Slughorn that Louise was recovering from an "emotionally fatiguing night." Even better was the fact that Luna had her shoes every day that week. It was unclear if Luna knew about the spider incident or suspected Draco's involvement in it. Aching for recognition Draco made a comment about her shoes. Luna simply looked down and wiggled her feet.

"I suppose no one has been in the mood for hide and seek, lately," she said dreamily. Her eyes twinkled as she smiled at Draco, making his stomach fill with flapping butterflies and flip over. Draco smirked back. She knew.

"Maybe we ought to go outside for a bit," Draco said. Luna looked up surprised.

"Really?"

"Sure," Draco said feeling the butterflies flapping more quickly. "We could go visit Princess and Philip, or go for a broom ride. I haven't ridden a broom in ages."

"That sounds nice," Luna said and she closed her book. They packed in silences as Draco considered where he had put his broomstick and if they both could fit onto it.

"Let's drop our things in the dorms and then meet by the lake," Luna suggested. Draco agreed. He waited for Luna to disappear from sight before hurrying down the stairs and rushing towards the dungeon. He was moving so quickly that he nearly ran headfirst into the Headmistress as she exited from a stairwell.

"Sorry, Professor," Draco said breathlessly.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Mcgonagoll said sternly, "I believe you have this period free so there is no need to rush so haphazardly."

"Of course, Professor," Draco agreed. "Sorry again."

A flash of surprised crossed Professor Mcgonagoll's face before it disappeared into the usual stern expression. Draco supposed he had never sincerely apologized to a Professor and now he had done so twice in such a short time. He tried to move around Professor Mcgongoll.

"I am glad that I have found you, though," Professor Mcgonagoll said. "Your mother has stopped by to discuss and make arrangements for your upcoming trial."

The butterflies in Draco's stomach froze and shattered. "Now?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Now. She is in my office waiting."

"But, Professor I'm suppose to meet someone and-"

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Mcgonagoll said, her nostrils flaring. "If you would like to inform your mother that you do not wish to discuss this very important topic because of something else you may inform her yourself. I am not a messenger. Come with me."

Draco followed Professor Mcgonagoll to her office, hoping he would run into Luna along the way, but the halls were empty of all students except for the Gryffindor Quidditch team who were moving to the pitch for practice. He considered telling Weasley to relay his delay to Luna, but the redhead captain caught his eyes and glared fiercely, making him reconsider.

The first thing Draco noticed as he entered the headmistress' office were the sleeping portraits and that Professor Dumbledore had joined the snoozing images. He did a double take at Professor Snape's image.

"We honor all headmasters, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Mcgonagoll reminded him. Draco spotted his mother standing by the fireplace, her arms crossed and a slight look of distaste on her face. Draco smirked. The office was not in her taste, that was for certain.

"I will leave you to discuss the issue at hand. I have already relayed the protocol on our part for you to leave Hogwarts for your trial. PLease feel free to shout if you have any other concerns," Professor Mcgonogoll said. She held out her hand cordially to Narcissa.

For half a second Narcissa looked at the hand and Draco wondered if she was going to shake it or not. Narcissa took the hand saying, "Thank you for your assistance, Headmistress."

When the door had shut behind Professor Mcgonagoll, Narcissa embraced Draco, kissing his cheek. Narcissa motioned to a set of chairs next to the fire. She dusted off her own before sitting as if on the very edge, still keeping her arms as close to her body as possible.

"Your trial is approaching," she said finally as Draco sat down.

"Yes," Draco said.

"You need to know that there is a chance," she paused, looking quickly at the portraits of the headmasters. "There is a chance you may be convicted of crimes against humanity."

"War crimes," Draco agreed. "I know."

"I have been working tirelessly to utilize our connections to prevent this, but our connections are not as strong as they once were."

"Of course, mother. I know you have done your best. I'm just happy you were cleared."

"There is still a chance that you may be offered a plea bargain," Narcissa continued. Her eyes were a bit more watery than they had been before. "but, I cannot emphasize enough the need for you to be honest about your involvement. The trials are well underway and there have been a number of accusations about your involvement in Dumbledore's death and attempted murder of Harry Potter in the Room of Requirement-"

"I did not-" Draco began, but Narcissa held up her hand.

"Your lawyer is aware of the situation."

Draco nodded.

"There is one final thing," Narcissa said looking at her watch and then the headmasters portraits again. Draco turned and saw the portrait of Snape was awake. He nodded at Narcissa and disappeared from the frame. "You're going to talk to Harry Potter."

"Excuse me?"

"Harry Potter. You need to talk to him about this issue."

"What should I say, exactly? Hey, Potter, long time no see! Sorry about the last seven years. Boys will be boys! Mind getting me dismissed from these charges? Love always, Draco?"

"Don't take that tone with me," Narcissa hissed. Draco blushed immediately ashamed. "Professor Snape is relaying our message. An olive branch if you will. Draco," she stood and dusted herself off, although she had no dust on her to speak of. "You must put aside your pride for this one."

Draco stood and threw his bag over his shoulder bitterly. "Yes, Mother."

She embraced him once more and motioned for him to leave, which he did all butterflies gone. When he reached the entrance hall he let out a string of curse words and kicked a suit of armor to let off some steam before going to the lake. At least Luna wouldn't ask him about his temper. She'd let him just sit next to the lake with her, or feed a thestral.

But Draco could not hide away in the Library nor the forest forever. Inevitably the day came when Draco was awoken by Professor Slughorn and escorted to the Headmistress' fireplace. He was instructed to throw the floo powder down and yell "Minstry of Magic." When he stopped spinning he stepped out into the Minstry of Magic where two aurors (and what had to be half of the daily prophet's staff) were waiting to escort him to the trial room. Lights flashed as they walked and Draco found himself momentarily blinded twice, nearly falling down the stairs at one point from the reporters' cameras. Finally, they reached Courtroom 10. The auror pushed open the door and Draco stepped in to feel a sudden cold fill the whole circular room.

Draco was escorted to a chair in the very middle of the room so that he had to look up at the fifty council members- all in their Wizengamot attire. Behind him he heard muttering break out as the audience recognized the boy entering. Draco turned his head slightly and spotted the flaming red hair of the Weasley clan. He scanned the room before sitting. There was no Harry Potter in sight, but there were two dementors floating near the ceiling, a white film separating them from the rest of the courtroom. From the left hand side of the room a small wizard entered, hurrying over to Draco. A table appeared and the wizard quickly organized his folders next to Draco.

"Rolof Tort," introduced the wizard, though he didn't shake Darcos hand. "Your mother and I have been working to prepare. She informs me you have been filled in. Just follow my lead."

Before Draco could answer another door opened and a hush fell over the crowd as a good looking man with a stern face entered followed by two aurors, a woman with dark long hair and a tall gawky man with flaming red hair and freckles. Draco didn't need to look longer than a glance to know that it was Ron Weasley. The good looking man nodded to the aurors, who stepped back and stood by the doors preventing anyone from entering or exiting.

"Hartley Shawross," muttered Tort. "He'll be prosecuting. Been doing all the prosecuting for accused deatheaters. Judge is Rada Manthus, of course, Chief Warlock."

As if he knew he was being discussed, Manthus let his gavel hit the table for the trial to begin.

"As Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, I hereby call to order the case of Draco Lucius Malfoy. Representer of the Ministry of Magic, Mr. Shawcross, will begin with an opening argument."

The handsome wizard stood and moved to stand before the Wizengamot. One of the older witches leaned in to hear better.

"Wizards and witches of the Wizengamot," Shawcross began. His voice boomed through the courtroom, cutting through the cold. "Pursuant to the Agreement of London dated 8 July 1998, and the Charter of this Tribunal annexed thereto, I hereby accuse Draco Lucius Malfoy as guilty of Crimes against Peace, War Crimes, and Crimes against Humanity (both magical and muggle), and of a Common Plan or Conspiracy to commit those Crimes, all as defined in the Charter of the Tribunal. In today's trial I will prove, beyond a doubt that Draco Malfoy set out, with sound mind and full sanity, to participated as organizer, instigator, and accomplice in the formulation and execution of a common conspiracy to commit genocide on the muggle and wizarding world. In this planning he committed Crimes against Peace, War Crimes, and Crimes against Humanity (both magical and muggle), including the murder of Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the attempted murder of Harry Potter and his associates, and the indiscriminate destruction and torture of wizards and muggles alike to increase his membership and power within Voldemort's ranks."

Draco felt a ripple run through the room at the Dark Lord's name. Even Tort shivered momentarily. Draco's eyes flickered over the Ron Weasley quickly and found that the redhead was watching Draco with an odd expression on his face. It was certainly not one of delight or anticipation, but rather one that seemed to be searching Draco for something, but what?

"In trying and convicting Draco Malfoy today, we take a step to a safer tomorrow for our world, the muggle world, and for international peace," Shawcross finished, turning and taking a seat.

"Your opening argument, Mr. Tort," said Chief Warlock Manthus. Tort stood in the same place as Shawcross but had to magic his voice to echo in the hall as Shawcross' had naturally.

"Chief Warlock and the council of the Wizengamot, We have just finished the worst war of our time- one which challenged us all to face our own prejudices, beliefs, and upbringings. Today we will defend Draco Malfoy's name and honor by showing that almost all of these accusations are false and that those few that have any ground of fact beneath them were not done with malicious intent, but rather acts of a young boy trying to navigate the safety of his family and their lineage in turbulent times. Is Draco Malfoy from a family that has been indoctrinated to believe certain unfashionable notions? Yes, but the Malfoy's were not and are not alone. It was Draco Malfoy who broke this mold when he and his mother, who has already been cleared of all charges-"

"Objection," called Shawcross. "Narcissa Malfoy has nothing to do with this trial."

"Except that she and Draco's motivations were similar, and some of his actions done by her command in protection of himself and the family," Tort explained.

Chief Warlock Manthus nodded in approval.

"It was Draco Malfoy who broke this mold and ended up providing assistance necessary for the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. For his brave acts to protect his family and, eventually, members of the Order of the Pheonix, he will be cleared of the heinous slander that Mr. Shawcross accuses so that he may finish his final year at Hogwarts and live his life, as we all wish to do." Tort returned to his table and for the first time, Draco thought that perhaps, he'd have a chance.

"Your first witness, Mr. Shawcross."

"We call Mr. Draco Malfoy to the stand."

Draco's heart sank as Mr. Shawcross stood and moved to face Draco. Draco's eyes flashed again to Ron Weasley, but he was focused on the lawyer now pacing before Draco.

"How would you define the relationship between yourself and Harry Potter," asked Shawcross.

"Not good," Draco replied stiffly, thinking of what his mother had said.

"Would you say you hated Harry Potter for his part in taking down Voldemort on Halloween?"

"No."

"What about his part for sending your father to Azkaban in 1996, after your father attempted to steal a prophecy form the Department of Mysteries to be deliver to Voldemort?"

"I was not happy he sent my father to Azkaban."

"Did you hate him enough to attempt to kill his close friend and mentor, headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore?"

"No." There was a muttering through the crowd and Ron Weasley glared at Draco.

"No, you did not attempt to kill Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts," Shawcross asked. Draco wished he could turn to see his mother in the crowd. He didn't want to look at Ron Weasley for reinforcement. Merlin knew the boy was probably dancing with glee on the inside at the prospect of Draco in Azkaban.

"I did attempt to kill Professor Dumbledore, but not because of Harry Potter." He imagined Luna touching his hand comfortingly in the library and mentioning something about Jupiter being in his house. "I attempted because it was the only way the Dark Lord would guarantee protection for our family after my father was caught in the Department of Mysteries."

"But you were only able to disarm Professor Dumbledore. Why didn't you kill Professor Dumbledore if your family's protection was so important and reliant on this task?"

"I couldn't perform a killing curse. I didn't-" Draco paused. "It had been a rough year." He remembered the stress of trying to charm the cabinets, trying to sneak in the poisoned goods, trying to keep his mother and father safe, trying to stay on the good side of the Dark Lord. "I didn't want to kill anyone," he said finally. He glanced at Ron Weasley again, but Ron Weasley was looking up at the crowd.

"Who performed the killing curse?"

"Professor Snape did it because-"

"Do you recall your second year at Hogwarts, when the Chamber of the secrets was opened?"

"Yes."

"What was it that you said when you saw the message that saying chamber was open and warning the enemies of the heir to beware?"

Draco frowned reminding himself what a git he had been at twelve. "I said, you'll be next mudbloods like a stupid twelve year old."

"Do you believe that all muggle-borns were unworthy to live?"

"Not anymore," Draco said.

"But at the time?"

"Yes, that's what I thought."

"No more questions," Shawcross said as he moved away, a whisper rushing through the crowd.

Manthus brought his gavel down. "Your witness," he said to Tort.

"Draco, have you ever successfully used the killing curse," asked Tort gently.

"No, I haven't."

"You met with Harry Potter and his friends in the Room of Requirements. What happened there?"

"I wanted my wand back from Potter. I had been using my mother's since Potter had disarmed me."

"And what happened then?"

"Crabbe wanted to kill Granger, Weasley, and Potter, but I tried to convince him not to because the Dark Lord wanted to kill Potter. I told them to deliver them to the Dark Lord instead."

There was another wave of whispers, this time an angrier tone until Manthus banged his gavel.

"Why would you recommend that to your friends," Tort asked.

"The Dark Lord wanted to kill Potter and if he found out Crabbe had done it, he would have killed Crabbe. Delivering Potter would also ensure safety for my mother and father."

"And you?"

"I figured I was already dead being inside Hogwarts and considered a failed deatheater. I doubted I would get the benefit of it."

"But you hoped."

"Not really." The courtroom was silent.

"After training to be a deatheater and even being given an assignment by He-Who-MustNot-Be-Named, Draco Malfoy wished only to save his parents, expecting that he would be killed or kissed by dementors for his failure to kill Professor Albus Dumbledore and for showing other signs of weakness in the face of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's mission," Tort summarized for the Wizengamot. "No further questions."

There were more questions and accounts. The owner of Borgins & Burke's testified that Draco had worked to fix the cabinets so that the Deatheaters could enter. At one point Draco thought he was going to be sick when the images of Professor Burge were shown to the court, as well as that of Fred Weasley and other students who had died in the final battle. A five minute recess was called and Draco was escorted into a separate room with Tort and his mother.

"You are doing fine," Narcissa comforted as Draco tried not to throw up, the image of Professor Burges face flashing even behind his closed lids.

Tort stood politely back at the door, checking his watch every couple of seconds. There was a tap at the door and Tort stuck his head out. He seemed to be discussing something for a moment before making a sound of agreement and closing the door.

"Excellent turn of events," Tort said gleefully. He waved his wand and a quill and parchment appeared. "Draco, please write down everything that occurred regarding Professor Dumbledore's death."

"Everything," Draco asked, thinking of the dark sleepless night and his sobs echoing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Every detail. No detail is too small," Tort said. Draco glanced at his mother, who nodded. He wrote the story, re-seeing each part as the words appeared on the parchment, feeling hot bile in the back of his throat more than once as he remembered the expression of Professor Dumbledore as Professor Snape hit him with the killing curse, watching as his last hope for protection fell from the tower. When he had finished he folded it and handed the parchment to Tort who walked to the door and handed it to someone out of sight. Narcissa stroked Draco's hair delicately.

"Well," Tort said in a chipper tone, "let's get it done, then."

When they reentered the court room another seat had been added to the floor. Chief Warlock Manthus banged his gavel to bring the trial to order and Draco watched the Dementors above them circle- they seemed almost excited. Tort stood.

"The defense calls to the stand Mr. Harry James Potter."

Draco felt what little color was left in his face drain away. Ron Weasley was watching him with a satisfied smirk at his reaction. They opened the door and the tall figure of Harry Potter came into view, his hair as messy as it had ever been. Potter moved to the seat and sat, his body turned so that it was half facing Draco and Half facing the Wizengamot.

"Mr. Potter, that you for coming in such a hurry," Tort said. Potter's emerald green eyes flashed quickly to Draco and Draco averted his guiltily.

"Mr. Potter," Tort continued, not noticing the interaction. "Can you relay for the Wizengamont, and the Chief Warlock, your account on the involvement of Draco Lucius Malfoy with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Yes," Potter said. He pushed up his glasses and began.


	6. Chapter 6: Potter's Account

Chapter 6: Potter's account

"To my knowledge Draco joined the deatheaters in his 6th year, after his father ailed to get the prophecy that Voldemort wanted. He was given the task, almost immediately, to kill Professor Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort designed this as an impossible task since even he had yet to kill the same man. In response, Narcissa Malfoy-"

"Objection," Shawcross called. "Mr. Potter was not present for any interactions between Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape."

"Sorry," Potter said. "When Draco came back to school he bragged about his assignment and we got into multiple fights that year. At one point I used a spell on him that resulted in hi having to go to the hospital. However, despite his confidence at the start of the year, it quickly became obvious he was over his head. The day of our fight that resulted in Malfoy's being sent to the hospital, I stumbled into the bathroom to find him crying about his task."

Draco felt his mouth harden as he saw the court reporter jot this down.

"Later I retuned to Hogwarts with Professor Dumbledore from retrieving one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. He froze me in a hiding spot and I witnessed his talking to Draco. Draco was not able to kill Professor Dumbledore and in fact began to lower his wand when the deatheaters burst in and Severus Snape finished the job. I later found out this was under Professor Dumbledore's orders. That was the first time I saw that Draco was stuck in a trap of birth, rather than making his own choices."

"Please explain the other times," Tort requested.

"The next was when we were caught by the snatchers. Hermione performed a stinging hex on my face to make me unrecognizable and Draco was called over to identify me. He didn't do it. He argued that it might be me, but that I shouldn't be taken to Voldemort unless they were sure, so I was thrown in the dungeon where we eventually escaped. Without the lie I would have been taken to Voldemort wandless and killed." Harry pushed his glasses up his nose again. "The last time was during the final battle. WHile the other deatheaters were fighting the Malfoys were huddled together out of sight, protecting one another. Their concern had always been for their own family and while this led them initially to following Voldemort, Draco had no choice but to follow. He was trapped into either giving up his family and leaving them to Voldemort, or to serve Voldemort as faithfully as he could. I urge you to consider these extreme circumstances when punishing Draco Malfoy- he is not the first wizard to fall into such a trap. Even Professor Albus Dumbledore himself did the same. Like Professor Dumbledore, Draco has learned his lesson and shows remorse."

"Your witness," Tort said sitting next to Draco. Shawcross stood.

"It is an honor, as always, Mr. Potter, to interview you," he began, placing his hand on his chest humbly. His eyes flashed. "But, isn't it true you have been working tirelessly to clear the names of Sirius Black and Severus Snape?"

"Yes."

"Even though we have heard testimony today that Severus Snape killed Professor Dumbledore, your mentor and friend?"

"As I will present in that hearing, Severus Snape was following the orders of Professor Dumbledore."

"And has Mr. Malfoy assisted in this collection of evidence for the hearing?"

"He wrote an account that includes some relevant information, yes," Potter replied.

"Is it possible that you are choosing to ignore Draco Malfoy's crimes in order to get two names cleared, even at the sacrifice of the justice system which we stand for?"

"I am not choosing to ignore Malfoy's crimes, but I know that he feels remorse. And I have seen those in his case before. He took on his family's loyalties from Voldemort's first rising, jus as I had to take on my family's battles. It is his actions that show us that he was fighting for family, not Voldemort."

"No further questions," hissed Shawcross. Draco was pleased to he that he looked extremely peeved.

When the council returned and took their seats Chief Warlock Mathus hit his gavel against the podium.

"The Wizengamot knows more than anyother how the rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has hurt and changed our world. Many of those on the council remember not only the firs rise of Voldemort, but also the travesties by Grindwald's rise to power. While we agree the Mr. Draco Malfoy has suffered greatly and that his actions were in the interest of his family's protection we cannot fully clear him of those crimes he has committed."

Draco swallowed hard. He glanced at Ron Weasley and was at least pleased that Weasley looked surprised.

"We find Draco Malfoy guilty of conspiracy and sentence him to four years of probation in which he will be strictly watched by the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Malfoy will turn over his wand for probationary spells to be placed on his wand and persons. He will then return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." CHief Warlock Manthus leaned over and looked at Draco in the eye.

"I cannot stress enough the importance of your avoiding all dark artifacts and dark magic. SHould we have any reason to suspect you are falling into old habits we will have no choice but to put you in a more secure facility- like Azkaban."

More cameras flashed as he exited the courtroom and Draco was surprised to see that it was Ron Weasley who pushed them away. He paused and looked over Draco, with a suspicious look.

"I hope you don't think this means we're pals," he said finally.

"No thank you,Weasley" Draco drawled back. He could see his mother over the flashing lights. He pushed towards her and was greeted with a hug and kiss. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Harry Potter looking at him, Ron Weasley behind him.

"Need your wand for the probation," Weasley said. Draco handed it over and Weasley disappeared into the court room again.

"Malfoy," Potter greeted. "I need to talk to you." He nodded to a door out of the way. No one noticed their exit as Shawcross exited the court to answer questions.

In the small side room Potter took a seat, though he didn't offer one to Draco. Draco stood.

"I saw you at Fred's funeral," Potter said finally. Draco looked surprised. He had attended a number of funerals this summer, always sneaking in at the back, leaving first and arriving last so not to be seen. "Luna pointed you out," Potter continued. Of course she did, though Draco annoyed.

"I wouldn't have thought it possible for a Malfoy to attend a Weasley funeral, but I also didn't think it was possible that you would stay after and talk to him." Draco felt his face drain of color, but he kept his expression neutral.

"Luna," he asked, already knowing the answer. Potter nodded.

"She saw you. Says she heard you apologizing to his grave stone. Says you left a black rose."

"Who else knows," asked Draco.

"Me and Ron. Haven't told Hermione or Ginny yet. But I will."

"I'd rather you not," Draco said looking at the floor despite himself. He couldn't keep making eye contact with those blasted emerald green eyes. The Boy who Saved his Butt. He smirked at the floor at his own joke.

"Enjoy the last year at Hogwarts," Potter said standing. Draco was surprised to feel a pat on his back, almost like one comrade to another. He glanced up, but Potter was closing the door behind him. Draco sat down emotionally exhausted. He closed his eyes and was comforted to meet blackness. He was free! Well, on probation, but still able to live a normal life. He never wanted to even say the works "Dark Arts" again, let along practice them. From the darkness of his lids floated the image of blonde lavender scented hair and radish earrings. He opened his eyes and stood to leave. He had to get back to Hogwarts- he had N.E.W.T.s to study for. Hopefully, nothing else would distract him.

Of course, he knew on some level that it was unlikely to be that easy.


	7. Chapter 7: Owl in the Night

Chapter 7: Owls in the Night

 _Draco moved swiftly down the long hallway, towards his father's ancient study. At the door, he paused. He could hear mutterings behind it, even without straining. The tones of his father, the dignified hiss of his mother. Draco moved away from the door again, walking back down the hall. His question could wait. He paused at a portrait on the wall of a young Narcissa and Lucius, their dignified looks appeared to be cold and reserved. Narcissa' mouth twitched up slightly at his gaze, an approving look appearing as she looked at her son._

 _"Is this what you thought it would be," Draco asked. "When you fought in the first wars. Is this what you saw?"_

 _"We must always work for a better tomorrow," Portrait Lucius said. He was young and idealistic, just as he must have been when he first joined Lord Voldemort. Just like they all must have been._

 _"It is of the utmost importance we keep face and follow tradition," Narcissa agreed. "Without it, we will cease to exist."_

 _"That's what the mudbloods want," Lucius agreed. The portrait Narcissa reached up and put her hand on Lucius'._

 _Draco walked down the hall, following a path he had forgotten in all but his dreams and muscles. He rounded a third corner and pushed open a door. The wall had a family tree, some singe marks for those who were disowned. He saw his own face blinking back at him, then found Regulus Black. Young and wide eyed- perhaps he was projecting, but he seemed as unsure as Draco did. He looked back at his face and it was growing, slowly larger and larger, taking over the tree until there was nothing but his own pale features staring at him._

With a gasp he woke up and blinked in the dusty dungeon lighting. He was in Professor Snape's old office, the dust making him sneeze suddenly. Why had he come here? What was he doing? He recalled coming back from the trial and wandering here, not ready to go back to the Slytherin commonroom. He had come here and stared at the spidery writing on the last potion vials and chalkboard. He had simply sat here and closed his eyes, trying to communicate with the dead that he had been put on probation, that he was thankful for Professor Snape's sacrifice. Had Severus, like his father, been optimistic about his loyalties at one point, or had he joined the deatheaters to belong somewhere? Draco felt guilty for thinking such a thought as soon as he did. He stretched, feeling the soreness and pain that comes from sleeping on a desk for a night.

He stood and moved out of the room into the entrance hall, but stopped in his tracks at what he saw. Hermione Granger was standing at a table with a poster in giant letters " **Support S.P.E.W. Thank the House Elves for their fight.** " Granger's eyes met his and he saw her prepare herself, eyes turning steely with determination. He thought she'd perhaps let him pass ignored, but she didn't. Instead she thrust out a button.

"Support S.P.E.W.?"

"I- you still run S.P.E.W?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "It's more important now than ever. The house elves took great risk to help out during the final battle and they ought to be honored."

"How?"

Granger looked surprised. She obviously had not gotten this far with anyone else. Draco couldn't help but smirk to see the clever girl look as close to baffled as he was sure she ever would.

"Why, by treating them to something- anything."

"Not clothes, I hope."

"No," Granger said sternly. "No, of course not. Unless they want to be free."

A third year from Hufflepuff hurried passed as Granger called "Support S.P.E.W?"

The boy made a sound of annoyance.

Draco reached out and grabbed the back of his robes, almost making the boy fall backwards.

"What the he-" he stopped seeing that is was Draco Malfoy who was looking down at him.

"Malfoy," Granger began, her voice shrill with surprise.

"The lady asked you a question," Draco drawled. "It would be impolite to ignore her."

"I'm late to Potions," snapped the third year, though he did not look as brave as he sounded.

"Do you want to support S.P.E.W. and the house elves who fought in the final battle or not?"

The Hufflepuff looked as if the floor had dropped from beneath his feet. Draco mused if the point of confusion was the fact that Draco Malfoy was asking him to support Granger's cause or the fact that it was a cause at all (especially with a name like spew).

"The longer you stall the later you are," Draco drawled.

"Malfoy," Granger hissed. He glanced at her. "Stop it. Let him go!"

Draco followed the instructions given and the third year scampered off.

"That's not how I do it," Granger said. Draco looked at her.

"He didn't listen, Granger. You have to make them hear you."

Granger looked him over as if deciding what that meant, but decided to let the comment pass.

"Well, here," Draco said in a peace offering. He put the two sickles on the table for the badge. "I don't think it'll help you much if I wear it," Draco added pinning it on. Granger looked even more baffled than she had before.

"Malfoy, are you pulling my leg," she asked slowly.

"That's a vulgar saying, Granger," Draco drawled back. "I assume Weasley taught you that."

Then he turned and went to breakfast.

He didn't see Luna until dinner, which Draco tried not to be annoyed with. He had just been cleared of war crimes and she hadn't popped up at all. He thought she'd care a bit more. He tried not to let his annoyance come through when she sat down at the Slytherin table, pulling her legs under the table and beginning to put food on a plate as if it were the Ravenclaw table. He spoke first.

"Got back from my trial."

"I heard you had," she said dreamily turning to look at him, her blonde hair just missing her pumpkin juice. "I'm glad it worked out. I knew it would."

"That's why you didn't find me after?"

She looked surprised. Almost as surprised as he was sure he appeared as Granger and Ginny Weasley sat down at the Slytherin table across from him and Luna. They both ignored the whispers of the surrounding Slytherins, even though Weasley's ears burned red. Luna acted as if their conversation hadn't changed at all.

"I did find you, but you were asleep in Professor Snape's office, so I thought it best to leave you alone."

Draco felt guilt replace his annoyance. Of course she had found him.

"Oh," he said simply. He was silent for a few moments in which he could sense Ginny Weasley's smirk.

"And what are you doing here," he asked evenly looking at her. Her smirk remained, though her eyes narrowed making her look more frightening than she ought to.

"I told Luna and Ginny about this morning," Granger explained. "About the S.P.E.W. business," she added to clarify. She was cutting her chicken breast and ignoring the whispers next to her.

"I thought you said that't not how you do it," Draco said suspiciously. He heard a hiss behind him and caught the phrase "mudblood." From Granger's slight blush he knew she had heard it too. He whipped around to see that it was the same three idiots he had glued to their seats for talking about stealing Luna's shoes.

"Do you mind," he snarled. "Be good little children and be seen instead of heard."

They hurriedly scooted away from Draco as if he had taken his wand to their throat.

"Quite the impression you're making, Malfoy," Weasley said. "Did you flash them your dark mark?"

"Ginny," scolded Granger. Luna said nothing, watching Draco carefully.

"That's not how I do things," Draco replied. Then he glanced at her with his best intimidating look. "Real intimidation doesn't need flashy tattoos."

"Especially ones that are useless scars," Weasley shot back. "But you've always been good at being a bully."

"That's enough," Granger said firmly. Weasley looked from Granger to Draco to Luna. She threw down her fork and knife with a clatter and stood, almost stomping from the Great hall.

"Red hair and tempers," Draco observed.

"She's grieving still," Luna said solemnly. "They all are. We all are." She looked up at Draco knowingly."You are."

"Maybe it was just too soon," Granger said sadly. She began to stand, but Luna put her hand on Granger's wrist, still looking at Draco.

"She always goes to the Astronomy tower. It's the fresh air, I think. She's never really liked closed areas or stifled air. At least not after the Chamber."

Draco knew what she was doing. Luna wanted him to go after Weasley and apologize. Not just for the last year but for everything- all the years of animosity between their families. As if Weasley would take his apology. Why should he have to apologize for things he wasn't responsible for? Did she expect him to do a complete one eighty in a day? He sighed and stood.

"Please don't let me food disappear," he drawled. Then he walked from the Great Hall with the type of Malfoy grace that was expected of him.

Weasley was right where Luna had told him. She was leaning on the tower wall, eyes closed as a breeze blew passed her red hair. Draco stood back. If he had wanted, he could read her mind, though he had always been better at blocking out others than he was at invading their heads. Aunt Bellatrix had said he didn't have the disposition for it. He remembered that she had sounded disappointed.

"I'm trying to be alone, Malfoy," Weasley said without opening her eyes. He was silent.

"I told you to leave Luna out of it,"she said finally.

"Luna's not very good at listening to my instructions, even when they are as simple as stay away," He replied. She looked over her shoulder at him, he could see red around her eyes from the distance.

"Weasley, this is difficult for me. I'm going against all of my upbringing and pride, but," he paused. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about last year and I'm sorry about my father's behavior towards your family."

"That seemed painful," Weasley replied.

"It was very painful."

"Harry said you were at the funeral. Luna says you apologized to his grave."

"I wish those two would stop telling people that."

"You ought to just explain it. I also know you hexed those girls who always pick on Luna."

"Not sure what you mean."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

He closed his mouth.

"I don't know," she said finally. "I trust Harry and I trust Hermione and I trust Luna, but, I don't trust you, Malfoy. So what am I to do if they all say you are changing? I can't believe it, but then you scare some kids off for calling Hermione that horrible name. Which you use to call her all the time."

He waited as she sighed, he was getting more and more uncomfortable. Apparently every house was better at discussing emotions than he and the Slytherins were. It was extremely unpleasant to be a part of.

"I'm sorry for the diary as well," Draco said. Weasley stared at him fully surprised for the first time. "I didn't know what it was and I definitely didn't know what my Father was doing with it. But, I was twelve and a git."

An owl fluttered onto the side of the astronomy tower, hooting officially. It wasn't a ministry owl, just a random post owl that could be found at any public place. Weasley took the letter from its beak and glanced at Draco.

"It's for you," she said. Draco took the letter. It had no return name, simply said **_To: Draco Malfoy._**

He opened it carefully to find scrawled writing from a heavy hand, as if a brute had written in a hurry.

 ** _Justice comes to all blood traitors and deserters even if the muggle-loving court says otherwise. We are coming._**

"What an ominous threat," Weasley said.

Draco glanced up to see she was reading over his shoulder, close enough for Draco to smell her shampoo. He tucked the letter into her robes.

"I'd like to finish dinner, now, Weasley."

"I suppose I can respect the wishes of a dead man walking," she said. Draco glared at her. She was clearly far too pleased with the threatening letter.


	8. Chapter 8: The Knights of Templar

Chapter 8: The Knights of Templar

" _Justice comes to all blood traitors and deserters even if the muggle-loving court says otherwise. We are coming._ Well, that does sound unnerving, doesn't it?"

It took all of Draco's effort not to let his face contort onto an incredulous look at Professor Slughorn's voice. In the past he would have taken such a threat to his father or Professor Snape. Their level headed analysis would have given him a realistic view- was his life in immediate danger or was this some idiot's threat, never to be fulfilled? Professor Slughorn was the only option Draco had now.

"Well, my boy, the Dark Lord has fallen, but that does not mean his supporters have all disappeared. Who do you think **_we_** could refer to," Professor Slughorn asked handing Draco back the parchment.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be here," Draco snapped. "Sir," he added as an afterthought. He had been in this office since Potions had ended and had gotten nowhere. He checked his watch. Arithmancy would be starting soon.

"Indeed," Professor SLughorn said thoughtful. His eyes skimmed his trophy case of students- all posed to highlight their importance in the wizarding world. Draco noted that Tom Riddle was not among the pictured- perhaps Professor Slughorn thought it best to ignore some of the accomplishments of his previous students.

"I'll reach out to some of my connections in the Ministry and see if we can't solve some of this mystery. Of course, until then, it's best you stay under the radar. Perhaps avoid Hogsmeade and other open areas."

"Right," Draco said as he stood, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Thank you,sir."

"Think nothing of it, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Slughorn said cheerfully unaware of Draco's seething. Draco had made it to the door before he heard Professor Slughorn make another sound. Draco looked back at him.

"We must arrange a time to touch base about your post-Hogwarts plans. About that time to check in on your N.E.W.T. progress and see if anything needs to change. Think about when would work best for you."

"Yes, Professor," Draco said.

He hurried through the halls, dodging the students rushing passed him to lunch or their next class. He must have had a murderous look on his face because more than once students skirted around him with a generous breathing room. He hardly noticed this as he was stuck in his own thoughts.

There had been a time, when Professor Snape had sat down with Draco to discuss his plans for after school. Malfoys did not need to work- that was common knowledge. His father had only worked on connecting and mingling with those he pleased in the ministry. He had never truly held a job outside of ranking deatheater, at least not one that Draco could remember. With Aunt Bellatrix gone, Uncle Regulus long dead, and Sirius Black extinguished it seemed that all of the Black fortune would be added to the Malfoy inheritance. Was he forgetting someone? He almost ran into a first year as he stopped in the middle of his pondering.

His mother's other sister- who had been disowned for marrying a muggle-born. Hadn't she become a grandmother? The point was moot, as the child wouldn't be considered a Black and the Black family had powerful magic when it came to heirs. When he had met with Professor Snape and they had exchange pleasantries over possible job callings it had been assumed that he would not work. Or that he would take up his spot with the Dark Lord. Now, Draco wasn't sure living in the Malfoy manor without a hobby or job was what he wanted. He cringed thinking about the dark corridors and secret rooms- still brimming with dark artifacts and ancient magic.

He sat down next to Luna without saying anything, pulling out his materials as Professor Vector entered and began the class. Draco could feel Luna's eyes darting to him as he took notes. She could sense he was distracted. Should he tell her about the letter? His eyes trailed from the board to the scarlet hair of Ginny Weasley just a table in front of him. He hadn't realized how close she and Granger had sat- likely continuing the strange trend Luna had talked them into.

Nymphadora!

His quill snapped from the pressure he put on it as he remembered the list of dead after the final battle: Nymphadora Tonks had been there. That had been his disowned cousins name. The Dark Lord had mocked the Malfoys and Aunt Bellatrix about her marriage to that Werewolf. Remus Lupin? Draco wracked his brain, thinking of the list of the dead. He couldn't recall. He glanced up. He was far behind on the note now.

"Luna," he hissed. She tilted her head without taking her eyes off the board.

"Hmm?"

"The Tonks woman- Nymphadora. She was married to that werewolf, wasn't she?"

Luna's brows furrowed and for a quick second her eyes darted from the board to Draco, as if trying to see through his questions. Her eyes returned to the note and she redipped her quill.

"Yes. Nymphadora Tonks was married to Professor Remus Lupin."

Draco had forgotten about that Professor in third year. "They had a child?"

"Yes," muttered Luna. "His name is Teddy. He lives with Harry."

"Potter?"

In front of them Granger made a sound of annoyance, her shoulder tense as if she were fighting the urge to turn around and scold him. She knew if she tried she'd miss notes. Draco ignored her.

"He's Teddy's Godfather," Luna muttered.

"So both of his parents," Draco asked, but his whisper caught in his throat. Luna nodded.

Draco considered this for a moment. Potter had money, he knew that. Not Black or Malfoy family money, but certainly he was well off and he worked as an auror, which meant adding onto that money. Still, if Teddy Lupin were the son of Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Andromeada Black, that made him the closest thing to an heir that the Black family could hope for. Draco couldn't help but smirk at the idea of his grandmother's face if she knew her heir would have been a half blooded, half werewolf.

"Is he a werewolf," Draco asked. Luna did not respond this time, though the corner of her mouth twitched as if she could see something in Draco's tone that even he did not recognize.

"Luna," he hissed.

" , are we interrupting you?"

Draco looked up to see Professor Vector standing above him. A few students had turned around, including Granger and Weasley. Weasley had a slight smirk.

"No, Professor," Draco said apologetically.

"Are you quite sure?" Professor Vector's mouth was a thin line and her nostrils flared. She looked surprisingly like Professor Mcgonagall.

"Yes, I'm sure, Professor."

"Good. Then we'll get back to class if you don't mind and you can think about your distracting behavior in detention tonight."

Draco glared at Weasley, whose smirk was a full blown smile of pleasure.

"Thank you, Professor," Draco said.

After his detention of polishing trophies without magic Draco woke to feel his shoulder sore. He had polished for nearly an hour and couldn't imagine how muggles managed without magic. It had given him time to think though and he had decided what to do. He skipped breakfast to write three letters: one to Teddy Lupin, one to his mother, and one to Rolof Tort.

Later in the library he rotated his shoulder delicately at his usual table, his Arithmancy spread in front of him, but forgotten. He felt a thrill of excitement at his plan, but it all rested on the cooperation of the three. Course, his mother might be hardest to convince, but he knew he could do it.

"You'll need these," Granger said sitting down next to him and handing her notes from Arithmancy to him.

"thanks," Draco said dropping his arm quickly, as if caught in a scandalous act.

"Ron hates polishing the trophies by hand," Granger said. "Ice works well."

"Right," Draco said. He looked around.

"Luna's holding a prefect meeting."

"Ah, right."

There was a moment of silent.

"Ginyn mentioned you got a threatening letter," Granger said finally. Draco narrowed his eyes. Why did these people tlak so much? Was nothing a sacred secret?

"May i see it," Granger asked.

"Why?"

"Malfoy, I'm not going to jinx it. Just let me see it."

Draco brought out the letter slowly and handed it over. Granger held up the parchment to the light as if lookign for an invisible mark. She put it on the table, touching it with her wand lightly and muttering. Nothing happened. She attempted another spell. Nothing. She looked at the ceiling thoughtfully, then muttered something else. A soft pastel purple light crept from her wand and covered the parchment. In a moment it seemed to evaporate. Granger held the parchment back up to the light and this time there were spots and blotches on the parchment. One especially large one was a copper red color- like blood.

"Well, it's serious isn't it," Granger said finally.

"Thanks for that," Draco drawled.

"At least you know it's not a prank."

"Granger, I've known pureblood wizard families long enough to know it wasn't a prank. It's a death threat."

"Have you told the Headmistress?"

"No," Draco said. "And I'd like to keep it that way," Draco added taking the parchment back from Granger and starting to fold it. He paused, spotting the copper spot again.

On closer inspection it wasn't just a random spot. Draco peered closer. It was- he felt his face drain of color.

"What's the matter, Draco?"

Granger and Draco both looked up as Luna sat down. Draco attempted to shove the parchment away, but Luna watched it. She said nothing, but he could almost feel her eyes staring through it. He made a sound of defeat and handed the threat over. Silently he pointed to the red sign. The spots were becoming more and more clear and Draco could see the red spot forming more clearly into what he had been worried he saw. In the circle was the image of a cross inside of a crown with the words _**in hoc signo vinces.**_

"Is that the knights of templar," Luna asked inspecting it closely.

"Knights of Templar," Granger repeated. "That's the legendary crusade knights we learned about in History of Magic?"

"They aren't a legend," Draco said shooting her a dark look.

"They were a group of wizards who participate din the crusades for their own gain," Granger recited. Draco looked her over trying not to appear as impressed as he was. The girl could remember anything.

"They are a group of wizards who started in the crusades," Draco corrected.

"Daddy says they were lined up to help Voldemort expand into Europe," Luna said.

"They were," Draco said stiffly. "Very concerned about blood ties and purity. A theme in the Deatheater camp, of course, but the Knight of Templar go back as far as some of the oldest pureblood families."

"You should tell the headmistress," Granger said. Draco scowled at her.

"Not sure I need anyone else in my business, Granger."

"That's stupid, Malfoy," Granger snapped. Draco made an almost inhumane noise and Granger fell silent, lookign back at her book. Draco chanced a glance at Luna who was watching him thoughtfully.

"I'll ask Daddy to give us some more information," she said finally. She touched Draco's hand and he couldn't help but feel a small shock of electricity. "It'll all work out."

That night Draco fell into a rough sleep in which he tossed and turned from dream to dream- calls of muggles and screams from the Malfoy manor. They were ordinary enough to be forgotten as he opened his eyes, turning over and attempting again. He was desperate for sleep by the time the final dream arrived- more a memory than a dream at all.

 _He was in an open field, under a full moon with his father and Aunt Bellatrix. EVen with their masks covering their faces Draco could feel the unease from his father. Lucius' eyes darted to Draco, then to the empty field, then to Aunt Bellatrix._

 _"Did we have to bring Draco? Send him back, Bella."_

 _"He needs to see and know what it means to be in the inner circle," snapped AUnt Bella whose dark eyes looked deranged behind he_

 _r mask. "He must be better than his father."_

 _Lucius stiffened at the stab. Before he could retort three figures approached in the dark, hoods off and wrapped in white robes with red crosses, unafraid of being spotted. Draco felt his father nudge him slightly behind._

 _"Stay quiet." he hissed._

 _Draco felt annoyed in the dream as he had in life. He was a follower now too, why should he remain silent? STill, when the men finally stopped, unmasked and open for the world, he felt himself shrink back._

 _They were very different looking: three men of varying heights and girths, but all with identical looks of stern purpose. Draco could not tear his eyes away from the dark burly figure to the left, his feature more disdainful than the others. Even as Aunt Bellatrix and Lucius began their talk, Draco was fixated. His face looked as if it had been the the first five crusades personally and he looked ready to kill again. Draco was contemplating how many people the burly man had killed when he turned his furrowed browed face to Draco to reveal a veiled piercing bleu eye with his dagger shooting brown one. The blue eye seemed to pierce through Draco's very self._

Draco sat up with a gasp. He was in his room, but it felt suddenly very small. He needed to get out. Reaching under her bed he pulled his broomstick and snuck silently to the grounds. Once there he kicked off, feeling the wind whipping around him in an exhilarating way, his dreams left on the ground. He leaned forward and picked up speed, zipping around the turret of the castle. He saw a flash of blonde and pulled to a sudden halt.

Luna was sitting on the astronomy tower, peering up at the sky with her star charts spread about her as if it were perfectly normal to be sitting on a tower just before morning. SHe spotted him and waved.

He landed next to her dodging her charts as artfully as he could. She seemed unperturbed in her pajamas, wand sticking from her hair where it held her locks in a bun. She smiled at him.

"Hello Draco."

"What are you doing up here? It's nearly five."

"Charting mars."

"Oh, of course," Draco said sitting next to her. "Mars."

There was silence and a faint breeze blew passed them as his grey eyes watched her blue ones. He felt heat in his face and looked back at the sky.

"What does Mars say," he asked.

"You wrote to Harry about giving Teddy his portion of the Black fortune," Luna said in the same tone a normal person would use to discuss astronomy.

"Mars told you all that," Draco asked. He gave her a sideways look and felt the heat again when he found her watching him. "I wrote to Teddy Lupin."

"Who can't hope to read yet, so Harry read it."

"I suppose he told you?"

"It certainly wasn't Mars. He hasn't said anything of interest all night."

"Yes, I'm looking into it. It all depends on if I can work these Black spells- that family was more serious than almost any when it came to inheritance."

He felt the soft touch of lips on his cheek, then they were gone, leaving his cheek warm with embarrassment. He turned quickly to Luna.

"What was that for," he asked, annoyed at the croak his voice made. Luna shrugged.

"I just wanted to. I'm so pleased."

Draco was just about to respond with something witty (at least that's what he hoped), but the door burst open and filch stood puffing as if he had rushed the stairs two at a time.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED," he crowed.

Luna looked at him surprised, as if she couldn't understand why he would be making such a fuss. Filch began to charge forward and Draco swept up the charts across the floor with one arm, while pulling Luna with the other. He did not have any fancy to re-polish the trophies any time soon.

"You fly," He asked hurriedly. SHe looked even more confused. He motioned to his broom.

"No getting out of it, Boy," called Filch delighted with himself.

Draco jumped on his broom and Luna followed, looking like he had when she had offered him a thestral to ride. Filch's gleeful cackle turned into a horrified string of cuss words as the broom darted over the tower edge. Draco steadied it quickly, zipping into the shadows of the castle. He could feel Luna's face buried in his back, arms clenched around his waist.

"Which way to Ravenclaw?"

"I've never come this way," Luna said. "I suppose it must be around the next bend?"

As they flew, Draco couldn't help but smirk at himself. He was pleased for getting such a reaction from the normally unfazed girl, especially after her kiss.

Unfortunately, his triumph was short lived.

 _A/N: Review!_


	9. Chapter 9: Attack on Azkaban

_A/N: I have no idea why sometimes it has code sometimes. Apologies. Here it is without the code._

Chapter 9: Attack on Azkaban

When Draco awoke he was momentarily groggy. He blinked from his bed orienting himself. Had he heard his alarm? Glancing at his watch he sat up. Bloody hell!

He was late. He threw open his curtains and nearly tripped leaping out of bed, his leg partially tangled in the velvet mass. He stumbled, but managed to regain himself as he hurried towards his bag, grabbing his wand from it. With a quick flick his pajamas transformed into his robes and he was off on a sprint.

Of all the obnoxious things to do on the last day of classes, this was likely the worst. He skidded around a corner, dodging Professor Binn to avoid the cold burst of air that would come if he accidentally ran through him. He took the steps two at a time. Of all the classes to be late to it had to be Defense Against the Dark Arts? He didn't need any smarmy Gryffindor saying that he was avoiding the class. His foot hit the threshold of the door and the whole class whipped around to look at him.

Professor Cosantoir was a stern man with a deceivingly friendly face and his candor with the Gryffindors was much more jovial than it was with the Slytherins. Draco supposed that Cosantior must have heard about the Slytherin house attempt to turn over Harry Potter to the Dark Lord before the final battle. Draco supposed he could see how Pansy's yelling that they should pass the Chosen One over in order to protect themselves might be frowned on now that The Dark Lord was gone.

Draco steeled himself for a reprimand, but none came. Instead Professor Cosantoir simply said, "Best to take a seat, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco's surprise made him hesitate another moment before a fellow Slytherin hissed, "Sit down, you git."

"As we were saying: Horcruxes have recently come into popularity due to the wizard formally known as Tom Riddle and so it is important you know how to recognize one and destroy it. Now, this is dark magic, but as N.E.W.T. students, some of who wan to go into the Ministry, it is essential you understand it."

Draco pulled out his things, watching Professor Consantoir carefully. Perhaps he was crazy, but it seemed as if Professor Consantior was avoiding his eye.

"Professor, why would anyone want a horcrux," asked some slob just behind Draco.  
"Why, the mind of a dark wizard is a confusing and unimaginable place," Professor Consantior replied, determinedly looking to the left of Draco. That behavior couldn't be because of his tardiness, could it? Draco knew he certainly had no horcruxes, nor an interest in them. He couldn't even perform a killing curse to make one.

By the end of the lesson, the avoidance was driving Draco into a rage. As the rest of the class filed out, Draco stood and walked to the front of the room where Professor Consantoir was packing up.

"Professor," Draco drawled, watching Professor Consantoir's face carefully. He saw the features of the man tighten suddenly as if Draco had frightened him. "I wanted to apologize for my tardiness."  
"Yes,yes, Mr. Malfoy," he said waving his hand dismissively. "Don't let it happen again. Off to your next class."  
"Well, I only wanted to follow up to make sure you understood," Draco said. Professor Consantoir put the last book away and turned hurriedly to erase the already clean board.  
"We all make mistakes," Professor Consantoir said. "Now, I must go." He turned and grabbed his bag, rushing passed Draco and out of the room.

Draco stood looking at the door. Surely, his professor had no reason to be afraid of Draco? He had barely spoken in the class all term, and Professor Consantoir had never missed a chance to give him a knowing look if the Dark Magic they were discussing in class overlapped with what the Dark Lord's followers had been known to participate in. Draco looked back at the spot where Professor Consantoir had just been. He noticed something on the ground, barely visible from underneath the desk.

Moving around the desk, Draco knelt to see a Daily Prophet from this morning, a large picture of Azkaban posted on the front page, waves moving threateningly against the ragged shore line. Draco squinted looking closer and felt his heart skip a beat. There on the side of the prison wall was a gleaming red cross on a white shield. The words **in hoc signo vinces** flashed across the center. Draco sat down opening the paper hurriedly to the article beneath the picture.

 ** _Azkaban Attacked_**

 ** _Just hours after Prime Minister Shacklebolt released all Dementors from their role of protectors of the legendary wizarding prison, evidence was found of an attempt to attack Azkaban._**

 ** _"Ministry representatives arrived at the prison for a final check of security charms and to ensure that all Dementors were ready to leave the premises," explained the Minister's secretary to the Press. "When they arrived, they found everything was completely as expected. Upon their exit, however, they found the symbol of the Knights of Templar. The ministry is doing all it can to look into the vandalism, but as the Knights of Templar are merely legend, the Minister insists that the public ought to keep calm."_**

 ** _The Daily Prophet caught up with Lucius Malfoy after the statement. Malfoy was given a reduced sentence for assisting the ministry in their hunt for other offenders and for his family's assistance in the final battle, in which they worked with the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter to defeat You-Know-Who. This sentence reduction required he spend seven months in Azkaban before returning to civilian life under probation for three years. Mr. Malfoy assured the Prophet that the Knights of Templar are in no way connected to the wizard previously known as Tom Riddle, his release from Azkaban, or the dementor's final day in Azkaban._**

Draco glanced at the picture again. His father had been released the exact day that the Knights of Templar left their mark on Azkaban? That wasn't a coincidence. /span/div

"Draco?"  
Draco looked up to see Luna standing in the door way. She was wearing large pink glasses with swirling green lenses. She peered over the rims at him and he quickly pushed the paper into his bag.  
"Looking for Nargles," Draco asked in a cheerful tone. Luna didn't look convinced.  
"I was looking for Nargles and you. Care for some lunch? You weren't in Arithmancy this morning."  
"I overslept and just barely made it to Defense. Did I miss much?"  
He followed her out into the hallway.  
"Just a quiz," Luna said dreamily. She brushed something gently off her shoulder, though Draco couldn't see anything. She brushed an invisible thing from Draco's shoulder as well.  
"Was it difficult," Draco asked. This day was just getting worse and worse.  
"A bit. Study the notes from last class and you'll do fine," Luna said. She started up a flight of stairs.

"Luna," Draco stopped confused. "The Great Hall is the other way."  
"We aren't going to the Great hall," Luna said as if this were obvious. Draco followed giving her a look between exasperation and amusement.  
"Of course, because we're eating lunch in, what? The divination room?"  
"No, no," Luna said. "It's much too stuffy in there or lunch."  
"The Headmistress' office?"  
"That's down three flights of stairs."  
"Ravenclaw tower?"  
"No, though the view is lovely."  
"Well, Luna, where are we going then?"  
"Here!"

Draco only had to spot the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy to know exactly where they were. Draco's heart sank.

"Can't we just eat in the Great Hall," Draco asked hopefully as Luna began pacing back and forth.

She didn't respond.

"I know you, Granger, and Weasley have great memories here, planning the revolution and all that, but this room is just not my cup of tea. I'd take the Gryffindor Common Room over it, to be honest."

She stopped as a door appeared.

"Besides, Luna," he added hurriedly as she turned the knob. "The room can't create food. That goes against the laws of transfiguration. Even Ravenclaw wasn't that clever."

"That's why I had them bring some," Luna said disappearing into the room.

"Them," Draco repeated stepping in. He stood in the doorway, looking at the long table covered in Honeydukes chocolates, Butterbeers, and sandwiches.

Sitting at the table were familiar faces, all already eating and chatting. Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom all fell silent as Draco stepped through the door. Luna sat next to Neville and motioned for Draco to follow. Instinctively he stayed where he was.

"What's going on here," asked Draco.  
"He's awfully suspicious," Longbottom said glancing at Draco in a disinterested way before reaching for another sandwich.  
"Malfoy, close the door," snapped Weasley, rolling his eyes.

Draco stepped farther in and closed the door, looking around. Last time he had been in the room it had been encased in fire. Now it looked rather cozy, the only flames crackling merrily in the corner. Christmas decorations were hung around the room and Draco even spotted mistletoe at one end of the table. A twinkling christmas tree sat the far corner making the room smell like pine, and (he didn't know why) sugar cookies. He sat down next to Luna, who motioned to the sandwiches and candy.

"Harry and Ron brought the Butterbeer and candy if you'd like some," Luna said.  
"The sandwiches are from the Hogshead," Granger added. "Neville was able to get them."  
"And you're all back for a nice little Christmas lunch," Draco asked taking the sandwich Luna offered and putting it on his plate without a bite.  
"More like a last meal," Weaslette teased, nudging Potter. Potter smiled and pulled her closer, leaving his arm around her shoulder as she snuggled into place.  
"Last meal?"  
"Professor Consantoir didn't tell you," observed Luna matter-of-factly  
"Tell me what," Draco demanded. Weasley and Potter exchanged a look, but it was Granger who pulled another copy of the Daily Prophet from her bag and placed it in front of Draco. It had the same picture of Azkaban with the Knights of Templar's symbol on the wall. He pushed it away.

"I've seen the paper, Granger," Draco drawled. Longbottom rolled his eyes and Draco shot him a glare. Longbottom ignored it.  
"It was the Knights of Templar, right," Weasley said. "Kingsley thinks so anyway."  
"Not very subtle," Draco said. "They make it pretty clear it's them."  
"Right, the day your dad leaves Azkaban," Weasley said as if explaining the alphabet to a one year old.  
"Right."  
"After they sent you a message about getting revenge on all blood traitors."  
"Weasley, I'm aware of all of this."  
Weasley made a sound of frustration that Draco felt sure his own face matched, though he couldn't help getting a slight pleasure from taunting the redhead's rage. Like old times.

"What Ron is trying to explain is that they were probably after your father," Ganger said.  
"Right," Draco agreed. "But that doesn't explain why you all are here."  
"Well," Longbottom said with a smile. "I'm here for a Christmas lunch with my friends and to see this new and improved Draco Malfoy for myself." He smiled at Luna who smiled back. Personally, Draco felt the look from Longbottom was a bit too long and he narrowed his eyes, remembering that they had all been here in Dumbledore's army together, practicing and fighting, bonding while he was off doing who even remembered what. A sudden old hatred for Longbottom reappear in his stomach.

"Lovely for you, Longbottom-" Draco began to snarl, but Potter cut him off.  
"We've been assigned to be the Malfoy family protection unit. As soon as you leave Hogwarts for winter holiday, we'll be with you."  
"MY PROTECT-"  
"There is no use yelling about it," said Potter holding up a hand. "Kingsley thinks it's best and your dad agreed."  
"HE AGREED? He's been in Azkaban with the Dementors, he's not in a state to agree," Draco snapped. He did not like the look of amusement on Longbottom's face. "Let me get this straight," Draco said falling back into his drawl though his mind was whirling through the new information. "You and Weasley are going to be assigned to protect my family from the Knights of Templar all holiday at the manor?"

There was a long pause as the teens exchanged looks, Longbottom beaming even more.  
"Draco," Luna said reasonably as she touched his hand. He felt the now familiar heat on his cheeks as his grey eyes met her blue ones. "The Malfoy Manor isn't very safe, especially since Voldemort was stationed there. All the followers know where it is."  
"We've already put protections on your safe house," Potter added before Draco could respond.  
"Where is it," Draco asked calmly.  
"We can't tell you, git," Weasley said, eating the rest of his sandwich in what seemed to be one bite. "Harry's the Secret-keeper."  
"Just be at the Hogsmeade station tomorrow morning. We'll meet you on the platform just before the train leaves and we'll apparate there. Don't get on the train, just stay on the platform," Potter said sternly. "Your parents are already there. We got them settled this morning."

As far as Draco was concerned, the Room of Requirement was officially the worst room in the castle- first the cabinet ordeal, then the fire fiasco, and now this. Draco took a deep breath turning to Luna.  
"Anything else I should know?"  
She looked at the ceiling thoughtfully.  
"There is mistletoe growing over your head," she observed.

He looked up to see the greenish leaves spreading open. Luna gave him a peck on the cheek, pulling back and taking a sip of her butterbeer as Draco touched his cheek surprised for the second time by her kiss. Apparently he wasn't alone, because Granger had to nudge Weasley to remind him to close his mouth, which was hanging open from shock. Draco took a bite of his sandwich, pleased to see that Longbottom looked slightly disappointed.

Maybe it wasn't the _worst_ room in the castle.

 _A/N: REVIEW!_


	10. Chapter 10: 'Tis the Season

Chapter 10: 'Tis the Season

Draco felt his breakfast move up from his stomach and onto the first snow of the season. For a moment he remained behind the tree, gathering himself. Normally apparation didn't have such a bad effect on him. Perhaps his dread of the holidays was adding to his nauseous feeling.

"Oi," called Weasley. "You alright? WHat did you do to him, Harry?"

"Just apparated," Potter replied. He sounded concerned. "Alright, Malfoy?"

Draco stood up straight and gave his breakfast one more look before moving from behind the tree. He touched his pocked to double check that he had his dreamless potions with him. The last ones from Professor Snape's desk. They reassured him.

"Fine," he drawled.

"Good, we have to go up the road, we have an anti-apparition charm on the safe-house," Weasley said.

Potter motioned for Draco to follow and they walked in silence for a few minutes, their feet crunching in the fresh snow.

It was a quaint village with a narrow road surrounded by look-a-like cottages on either side of it. They passed a graveyard, a church in the background. From Draco's view he could see rows upon rows of snowy tombstones protruding from the blanket of snow. Even in the morning light the stained glass threw glints of light on the snow just beneath it.

"St. Jerome's Church," Potter said. "You're in Godric's Hollow."

Draco said nothing. He knew, as all wizarding children (especially pureblood children) knew: St. Jermone's Church held some of the oldest wizarding families. It also held the Potters.

Long before anyone knew what happened to the famous Harry Potter , before the wizarding world had discovered he'd been raised by muggles, Draco could recall his visit to Godric Hollow. The place where the Dark Lord fell, the place (perhaps) where the next dark lord was born. But Harry Potter had not turned out to be the next dark lord. Instead, he turned out to have chosen a safe house in the tradition of all Gryffindors (his parents, Dumbledore) all finding their way to Godric Gryffindor's birth place.

At the center of the square was a statue, which Draco had seen once before, but now he stopped to give it a longer look. From a distance it looked like an obselisk, carved with the names of people who died in the first wizard wars. As Draco approached, the memorial changed into a family of three: James Potter, Lily Potter, and an infant Harry Potter (looking content in his mother's arms). Draco traced the face of Lily Potter with his eyes, her chin downturned to her son who she would die for. He didn't have to look to know that the names on the memorial were those of the Order and enemies of the Dark Lord. No statues would be erected for Aunt Bellatrix, no memorial carved for Professor Snape, and certainly no note or mention of his Father. They had been disgraced. Chosen the wrong side and, in their blindness, been dealt their hand with the possibility of death. Draco knew this was how it should be, but his heart gave a pang of pain as he thought of his own losses. They would be forgotten.

He touched his pocket again, reassured by the dreamless potion.

"Malfoy," Potter said gently.

Draco moved back from the statue and followed the two aurors to the outskirt of the village. There stood a two story house- no manor, but certainly no cottage either. Draco glanced around and recognized the location. Potter had rebuilt the once ruined Potter house- once a memorial to the night of their death. Still, on the door, stood the same sign covered in names and messages of wizards and witches who, like Draco, had visited the spot. Draco leaned in very close.

"Bit unorthodox, isn't it," Weasley said with a chuckle. "I told Harry, but he likes it."

"Ginny does too," Potter said, though he looked sheepish.

"Ginny is a history nerd," Weasley said firmly. "See any names you recognize, Malfoy?"

"Yes," Draco said. "Mine." He ran his finger over the far right corner, were his own name was written in the smallest handwriting a six year old could manage while his parents were distracted. He remembered the day thinking that he would attend Hogwarts the exact year as the famous Harry Potter. He had imagined them meeting on the train and becoming good friends- wouldn't Father be proud of such a connection?

Potter and Weasley said nothing, though they seemed more surprised that Draco had once added his name to the sign than Draco would have liked. Almost a surprised as Draco was sure he looked when Potter pushed the door open and the first thing Draco saw was his mother holding a baby with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. That had to be Teddy Lupin.

"Thank Merlin you're here," drawled Lucius. He strode into the hallway and addressed Potter, evidence of Azkaban in the bags under his eyes. "That thing has been crying all morning."

"Teddy seems fine," Potter said cooly, moving over to the baby and peering at him. "Mrs. Malfoy, you're very good with him."

Narcissa allowed a small smile to tug her face.

"Draco," Lucius said in his stern voice.

Draco was very aware of Weasley watching them, a look of confusion on his face. Draco was sure that this behavior mystified Weasley. He had seen the Weasley clan hugging and kissing in public. Malfoys did not do such things. Draco closed the door behind him.

"Father," he greeted holding out his hand. "Did my things make it okay?"

"Lucius, say hello to our son properly," Narcissa said firmly. "We are not guests, this is our home. Auror Potter said so himself."

Lucius took Draco's hand and shook it, his grey eyes surveying Draco as if he had not seen his son in years rather than months. Draco felt a sudden tug and was enveloped in his father's arms. He stiffened in surprise for a moment. He could distinctly count on his two hands the amount of times he and Lucius had hugged- it wasn't in their nature. Affirming smiles and compliments, handshakes and pats on the back, these were signs of affection in the Malfoy household. Lucius pulled back and surveyed his son again, a mist in his eyes mingled with pride. This made Draco almost bashful with embarrassment.

"I tried not to doubt we would see each other again," Lucius said. "But, in Azkaban it was difficult."

"I," Draco felt his words catch in his throat. He tried again. "I'm glad you're well and home."

Lucius seemed to remember himself and pulled back, straightening again. He glanced at Weasley with a cold glare.

"Can I help you Auror Weasley?"

"No, no," Weasley said. "I'll just go to the den to contact Kingsley."

He left the room and Lucius returned to an overstuffed red armchair where he had apparently been reading before their entrance.

That night Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger came over for dinner. While Granger and Weasley bickered half heartedly about the best way to mash potatoes, Weaslette lay on the floor flipping through the most recent Quidditch Weekly, discussing her thoughts with Potter on the newest member of England's national team. Lucius had retreated to his room upon their arrival, but Narcissa remained, reading her book. Draco stood by the fire place watching the scene.

His mother, her back stiff as she turned the pages one by one, listened to the conversations. The Gryffindors likely had no idea of his mother's talent at being observant without being observed. It had saved them more than Lucius would ever admit. Saved Draco, certainly, and he knew. By the end of dinner she would have a perfect read on the lot of them, and they would still know nothing about the youngest Black sister.

Draco moved up the stairs and down the hall, considering if it were time for a dreamless potion. He heard a soft crying noise and pushed open the door to a room overlooking the street below. The crying increased in volume and Draco approached the crib. Inside was the small chubby baby with hazel eyes and a small patch of sandy brown hair. Teddy let out another cry, spotting Draco.

"Let's not do that, eh," Draco said.

Teddy rolled on its stomach, peering up at Draco. He gurgled and made some sounds Draco supposed were intended to be words.

"I'm a bit confused," he admitted. "Are you hungry?"

"Baba," Teddy said. He reached out to Draco and Draco accepted his hand. The small fingers closed around Draco's pointer finger and Draco felt a tug a Teddy attempted to pull the finger into his mouth.

"No thanks, Teddy," Draco said pulling his finger away. Teddy looked at his empty hand for a moment, tears rapidly appearing in his eyes.

"Oh,no,no," Draco said hurriedly. He returned his finger to Teddy, who promptly put it in his mouth. Draco felt the slight gnawing of teeth.

"He's not being a pain is he?"

Draco turned to see Weaslette standing in the doorway.

"No, just a big baby," Draco said. She approached to join him at the crib. She tickled Teddy's toes and he made a sound of joy, his sandy brown hair turning flame red, his eyes turning a brown to match Weaslette's.

"He can't control it yet," Weaslette explained at Draco's look of surprise. "Got it from Tonks, his mum. Andromeda said that when Tonks was a baby she would change all the time, especially when she liked someone. I think that's why he does it. His Harry impression is spot on. Oh!"

Draco looked back at Teddy to see platinum blonde hair and grey eyes looking back at him.

"He likes you," Weaslette observed.

"That makes two people," Draco replied.

"Dinner's almost done," Weaslette said with a smirk. "Why don't you bring Teddy and we can get him his bottle."

The next few days passed uneventfully. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco were forbidden from leaving the house. Weasley offered to do christmas shopping for them, which Draco tried to warn him against, but Weasley ignored. So he was stuck getting the floor length list of gifts Narcissa directed him to buy.

"Not just a quill," Wealsey fumed to Draco later in a hushed tone. "A Peacock quill, refined and dyed and aged for fifty years. Who ages quills?"

Christmas came just in time and with it. Draco wasn't sure why he was surprised by it, but he was. The doorbell rang and he, tangled in the blankets on the couch, fell onto the floor with loud smack. FOr a moment, he didn't move, trying to wake form his dreamless sleep potion more fully. Where the bloody hell was he? Why was he on the floor? Who's floor was this? What was attacking his limbs?

He rolled over and beat his way from the blankets, straightening his PJ pants, and went to the door. The open door brought a gust of cold air as Draco realized he had taken off his shirt in his sleep. There was a low whistle and Draco recognized Granger, Weaslette, and Weasley standing in the door way.

"Evil, he might be," Weaslette teased, "But fit as can be."

"Merlin, Ginny," Weasley said in disgust. "What would Harry say?"

"He'd probably laugh," Weaslette said with a shrug. "Plan on letting us in?"

Draco blinked at them, then moved to the side, fighting the blush of embarrassment, which was difficult with his pale skin.

"Hello Draco."

Draco felt the flush rage across his face as he turned back to the door way. Luna stood there in a very large deep blue color with a giant L on it. Her hair exploded from a neon green hat with bells on the top that jangled as she walked.

"Luna," Draco said. He became fully aware that he was in his pajamas bottoms (and that his hair was mussed all about) and made a slight sound of horror that wasn't muffled in time.

"Where are we putting the gifts," she asked.

"Gifts?"

"Oh for goodness sakes, Malfoy," Granger said rolling her eyes. "I told you those dreamless potions were too much. Over here Luna."

She led Luna to the tree just a few feet from where Draco had been sleeping. There was a pile of presents there that Draco hadn't noticed.

"Do you want to get your parents," Luna asked sitting on the couch.

"No," Draco said quickly. "I'll just change."

When he returned he found they had started opening gifts. Draco watched from the doorway, an outside observer to what seemed like an age old tradition. With each gift a large smile broke across the recipients face and they made sounds of awe, even from gifts they clearly expected. Weaslette kissed Potter on the cheek, sending his glasses askew for a box of sugar quills and a used Nimbus 2000. Meanwhile, Granger handed Weasley a large heavy present, which he prominently predicted was a book. When he opened it to find a large photo album he wrapped his arm around Granger and they peered at it together, eyes misting with joy.

How odd it was, Draco thought, to watch such intimacies. He took a step back, feeling suddenly invasive. In the entrance way he was out of sight, but also overcome with a feeling of loneliness. He had lost his friends, his allies, his reputation, and what was it he gained? Freedom, he considered, a better world? He smirked despite himself.

"Draco, there you are."

Luna was poking her head in the door, her elf hat jingling despite the fact that her head was still. Peaking from her hair he could see christmas tree earrings with twinkling lights. Behind her Weaslette, Weasley, Potter, and Granger were watching them closely.

"Didn't want to interrupt," he said.

"You aren't," Luna said with a genuine smile. She held out her hand, pulling him into the room. "It's your turn for present. Here you go."

Draco looked at the messy wrapping. This was certainly not from his mother or father.

"You act like you've never seen a present before," Weasley said, arm still around Granger.

"Who's it from," Draco asked.

"Our mum," Weaslette said, "But Ron wrapped it. That's why it looks like that."

"For me?"

"Yes, git," Weasley snapped. He looked at the gift in a resigned sort of way. "Open it!"

Draco did as he was told and found an off emerald green wool sweater, much like the blue one Luna wore, but his had a large D on it. Draco looked at the room- Potters ruby red sweater, Grangers pastel purple, Weasley's maroon, and Weaslette's odd off white one- each with a letter. He looked back at his sweater.

"It's not much," Weasley began, but Potter nudged him into silence.

"Try it on, Draco," Luna urged.

Draco put the sweater on. It itched something fierce, but Draco didn't mind.

"Thank you," he said. Weasley looked as if he were about to die from shock.

"I have gifts too," Draco reached into the tree and pulled out a hidden envelope and a few small packages. "I haven't had much time to go out and about," Draco warned them handing each a gift.

They opened them cautiously, as if trying to defuse a bomb, but each made a sound of surprised delight as they opened it. Weaslette pulled a broom compass from her small box. Weasley got robe cuffs with small lions heads. Granger unwrapped a book with large bold letters that read **Safe Work and Fair Wages: A History of Protections for Non-Wizards**.

"How'd you manage..." Wealsey began baffled.

"Malfoys always find a way," Narcissa said. She sat down on the couch next to Draco and Luna. To an outsider she might look haughty or above the exchange, but Draco could see her interest, especially as he eyes moved across Draco's sweater. She gave a slight smile.

"Open yours, Harry," Weaslette said.

"Luna first."

Luna unwrapped the small box to find a simple silver chain with a small eagle in the center, it's eyes sapphires. Granger and Weaslette made sounds of approval.

"That was owned by Rowena Ravenclaw herself," Narcissa said, taking the necklace and draping it around Luna's neck as she held up her hair. "It's said that wearing it promotes brilliant ideas and vivid dreams of clarity."

"It's lovely," said Luna in a hushed tone. She touched Draco's hand appreciatively and Draco could feel his mother's eyes on him.

Potter opened his envelope last. Inside were three pages of small writing on thick parchment. He scanned to letter, his emerald eyes growing bigger and bigger with each line. He flipped to the next page. Then the last one.

"Well," asked Weasley.

Granger grabbed the paper and scanned.

"He's given the last of the Black fortune to Teddy, the bit that Sirius couldn't transfer to Harry. Oh my, that's... Malfoy, that's a lot of money," Granger said.

Draco felt his mother's hand on his shoulder, it tightened for a moment at the mention of Sirius, then loosened it's grip.

"Malfoy," Potter said blinking in amazement. "Thank you. I knew you offered, but I didn't think it was possible."

"It's what Regulus would have wanted," Narcissa said. Then she added, "Sirius too."

"You knew Sirius and Regulus," Weaslette observed carefully. She paused as if hoping Narcissa would catch her meaning. Narcissa made no movement or comment.

"Mother," Draco said turning to Narcissa to translate. "Would you tell us a story about Regulus and Sirius when you were all younger?"

Narcissa looked at the teens eagerly watching her, then back at Draco. A moment of indecision crossed her face before her usual poise returned.

"Well," she said finally, brushing a bit of lint off of Draco's wool shoulder. "I suppose there was the time they interrupted Lucius' party with James Potter..."

 ** _A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Jumped

Chapter 11: Jumped

"Of course, you must remember that Lucius and I are older than Sirius and Regulus. So of course we were already exasperated by them. Sirius and James must have been 11 or 12 because Lucius was turning seventeen. It was supposed to be a coming of age party so all the important families were invited. Lucius was busy with his usual group of friends: Evan Rosier, Ruldophus Lestrange, and Gregory Goyle. Bellatrix looked lovely. She had just come back from studying in France where she had learned all forms of magic," Narcissa looked at the listening audience. "Forbidden magic, of course. It was tradition to send pureblood children abroad to learn such restricted magic after they graduated from Hogwarts. It was less orthodox for a woman to go, but Bellatrix was not orthodox, as you know."

Weaslette looked as if she wanted to interrupt, but Granger nudged her to hush before anything came out.

"I suppose you need to know that a coming of age party at seventeen is an extremely formal affair for older families. Everyone is in their finest dress robes and talk of politics is rampant between the men while women are suppose to dance and idle about. Of course, it was my boyfriend's coming out party so I was expected to be a co-hostess of sorts. Lucius' mother was on the prowl, looking for any reason to bad mouth me to her friends. It's rare that a pureblooded woman likes her son's future wife, but there was no denying that to marry a Black sister was as good as any family could hope for. Still Andromeda had just run off with Ted Tonks. It was extremely scandalous, so Lucius' mother was looking for any excuse to continue the bad mouthing. She adored Bellatrix, but Bellatrix was all set to be engaged to Rudolphus."

"Mother," Draco said. Narcissa frowned at her son.

"Draco," she said sternly. "I am setting the stage. There is no possible way to understand just how much chaos those boys caused without knowing all of this."

"Right," Draco agreed.

"Go on, Mrs. Malfoy," Potter said kindly.

"Point is, it was a very important and fancy affair. When ten hit, Lucius arrived at the party to make his appearance and join the political talk. I was with him, naturally. He was talking to Rudolphus, who was a few years older than us and had already joined You Know Who. They were going on and on about the ministry and how it was going to the dogs and how this new up and comer wanted to remake the world. It was all very idealistic. Out of nowhere Rudolphus yelped in pain, loud enough for the whole party to turn towards him. He had referred to the ministry as a bunch of mudblood-loving blood traitors and then his robes were on fire. Merlin he made a scene! He tried to throw pumpkin juice on it, but it was fire whiskey so that just worsened the problem. Then he slipped and fell and when he stood up he was covered in some sort of earwax. I have no idea how- I've never seen that hex before. At that point Bellatrix ran over. She magiced away the fire and ear wax, but the scandal was already complete. Some of the most important people in the room were starting to mutter. Just as Lucius was apologizing we heard laughing from under the table. And who do we find? James Potter, Sirius and Regulus Black just beside themselves with glee. Well, when they were caught James Potter leaped out immediately and said it was all his idea: sneaking into the party, stealing some treats, getting that git Lestrange to shut his mouth."

A smile tugged at Narcissa's mouth."There was no doubt why the boy was in Gryffindor. Rudolphus was so angry he turned a delightful shade of purple and whipped out his wand. The Potters were already seen as blood traitors by most of that crowd already. It could have turned very bad, but Sirius stepped in front of James."

There was a pause as Narcissa looked into the twinkling tree, as if seeing the scene before her again.

"I remember thinking that he was in for trouble: a whole life of trouble. The Black heir causing trouble AND sticking up for a blood traitor. Uncle Orion wasn't going to stand for it, but Sirius did it and when Rudolphus tried to hex him, he got Rudolphus right between the eyes with a boil hex that knocked him onto his back. At eleven or twelve! Bellatrix stepped in and dragged the boys out by their ears and locked them in the cupboard in the kitchen with the house elf. They got the first warning from the ministry that night- no magic in between school terms."

There was a long moment of silence and Draco glanced around the room. Narcissa became serious as she looked at Potter.

"You should know that if Bellatrix hadn't stepped in and if Sirius hadn't stepped in before that there is a good chance your father wouldn't have made it back to Hogwarts in one piece. Old families like the Lestranges and Blacks take tradition very seriously. They give up happiness for the family name. Their idea of a better world is one for wizards only and a blood traitor is worse than a muggle-born. A muggle-born can't help being inferior, but a blood traitor? Someone who had the lineage and turns against their own race? That's a walking death sentence as far as they are concerned. As far as we were concerned. That's what the Knights of Templar believe now."

"I know," said Potter watching Narcissa.

Later, Draco went to get a cup of tea for Luna and himself, but he paused at the kitchen door. He could hear his mother inside.

"I told you once, Mr. Potter,that there was nothing I wouldn't do anymore to protect my family," Narcissa's voice said. Draco felt as if the temperature in the room dropped. "And I mean it more than ever. The Dark Lord will be nothing compared to the hell I will unleash on you and the ministry if my son is killed. Do you understand."

"I do, Mrs. Malfoy," Potter replied calmly. "But just like Sirius, Ron and I don't intend to back down."

"Draco?"

Draco turned to see Luna watching him hesitantly. "Why don't we go on the porch."

"Is that allowed?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. The charm will protect the whole property. Even if someone is watching the house they won't see us."

Outside they sat on the porch swing, the cold air blowing against Draco's cheeks. Luna lay down with her head in his lap, eyes closed as Draco ran his hand through her hair, thinking about his mother's story. He knew on some level his father and mother would never be able to outgrow their upbringing. No matter the danger, they would always feel that they were better as purebloods. Would he?

The day finally came for Draco to return to the platform and Hogwarts. He packed his things and watched as Weasley grabbed onto his trunk and apparated away.

"Good luck on your N.E.W.T.s," Lucius said sternly looking down at his son. He was back to his normal Lucius Malfoy demeanor- snide comments and disdainful looks at Weasley included.

"Thank you, Father," Draco said shaking his hand.

"We'll be using a portkey," Potter said holding up an old shoe. "After last time, I think it'll be better." He checked his watch. "Just about thirty seconds. Finger on the boot, Malfoy."

Draco followed the instructions and in a moment he felt himself being pulled by his bellybutton as the world whipped by. Draco had used a portkey before, so he recognized when it was going well, which it was. He felt a pull on his wasn't right. He shook his foot and it released. They must almost be there anyway. There was another tug, this one made his whole leg shake and he felt his finger slip, though it still held onto the shoe. Draco was just about to call out Potter's name when there was a third pull, this one more of a yank, and Draco found himself on the floor surrounded by rough dirt and grass.

He looked about. He had been dropped without Potter or the Portkey next to the shrieking shack. Draco grabbed his wand instinctively looking around. The scene looked as Hogsmeade always did. If he had not been yanked from a portkey he would have thought the scenery almost pleasant. But he had been yanked, and now the scene seemed too quiet and unnervingly serene.

A figure approached up the hill. Draco squinted. It appeared to be a Slytherin student, her dark hair pulled into a poof and the rest streaming down her back. She had no trunk, but carried a bag as she snacked on sweets. Draco wracked his brain for the girls name- she was Daphne Greengrass' sister. What was it? It started with an A... or was it a V?

The girl paused spotting Draco.

"Draco Malfoy," the girl said. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same," Draco said, he lowered his wand slightly. "You're Daphne's sister, right?"

The girl held her head up higher than it had been. "I'm Astoria Greengrass," she drawled. Draco rolled eyes.

"Fine, Astoria," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got back and stopped by Honeydukes before heading back to the castle," Astoria said. She looked over Draco's messy and dirty attire. "Were you rolling about in the dirt?"

"No," Draco snapped. "I had a portkey issue."

"Oh."

There was silence as they looked at one another, both seeming to decide what to make of the other. Finally Astoria pulled her box of sweets from her bag and held it out. "Chocolate frog?"

Draco accepted it and they walked back towards the castle. Draco glanced at Astoria who continued silently on, as if unperturbed by Draco's company, but not finding it necessary to entertain him with empty babbling either. That was different than her sister, Draco thought. Daphne and all of Pansy's friends had always been twittering non-stop as far as Draco could tell.

There was a shuffle from the bushes and Draco stopped, throwing out his arm to make Astoria halt as well. He reached for his wand, but as soon as he pulled it out he heard a gruff voice growl " _Expelliarmus_."

The wand flew from his hand.

"Astoria," Draco hissed softly.

She turned to him quickly, making her dark hair fly around her. "Run as fast as you can to the castle. Tell whoever is there where you were."

Astoria didn't need telling twice- she had sprinted off just as the gruff robed wizard stepped from the bushes.

"Told your little girlfriend to get to safety," asked the wizard. He pulled off his hood. His face was darkened by a prominent brow. Draco had seen that face before- in the field with his father. "She won't make it to help in time."

"You're a member of the Knights of Templar," Draco observed. "Not very subtle or wise to be so close to Hogwarts."

"I'm not here to do their bidding," the man said with a snarl. He took Draco's wand and tossed it into the bush he'd left. The man made a show of putting his own wand into his pocket.

"Just here to litter," Draco drawled. "In that case, let me pass. I mean you no harm."

Draco scanned his scenery quickly. He was up a creek without a paddle. He was counting entirely on Astoria Greengrass and her ability to run after eating her weight in sugary treats. The man's mouth pulled into a wider smile, but Draco couldn't help but be reminded of so many deatheaters before they whispered that final curse that left their victims wide eyed and stunned looking.

"I'm here on my own business, Blood Traitor."

Draco had enough time to block the first swing, but it sent him back a few steps. The man had to be twice his weight and he threw it all forward on the next punch which made contact with Draco's temple, immediately blurring Draco's vision. Just as the vision was coming back into focus, Draco felt another hit in his back, right at the kidney. It made him hunch over, unintentionally dodging another blow. The relief was short lived as Draco felt a fist make contact with the back of his head. His stomach hit the ground and he heard his teeth clack as his chin hit the ground. There was a foot or feet to his ribs. He heard a distinct crack and let a anguished sound escape him. The blows seemed to come one after another without stopping as if there were three men instead of one. But Draco could only hear one voice snarling and cussing, calling him all sorts of names Draco hadn't heard since his deatheater meetings- some he had never heard escape the mouths of more respectable wizards and witches, not even Aunt Bella.

His vision began to darken as he managed to cough up a bit of blood into his hand. For a moment the beating stopped and Draco gasped for breath, feeling pain rush through his chest. There was final kick.

Then the world went dark.

 _ **A/N: Don't forget to review!**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Date

Chapter 12: The Date

He was floating in darkness, eye lids heavy against his eyeballs. Everything throbbed in pain. Distantly he could hear some whispering, though it didn't interest him. Slowly he could see light shining through his lids. He let out a groan.

"Draco," said a voice breathlessly.

"Luna," Draco muttered almost inaudibly. He opened his eyes slowly, forcing them to focus.

It wasn't Luna. Instead of the blonde hair and blue eyes of Luna Lovegood he was looking at Astoria Greengrass. She obviously hadn't heard his rude misnaming because a smile broke across her face making the worried etchings disappear.

"Thank goodness you're okay," she said.

"Barely," Draco said. He attempted to sit up, but paused as his ribs sent a thrill of pain up his body. He grimaced and Astoria leaped forward, holding his elbow to help him sit.

"Madam Pomfrey says you're still healing. I rushed all the way to the castle and found the aurors with Hermione Granger. They came as fast as they could and the man who attacked you left."

"Did anyone identify him," Draco asked.

"No," Astoria said sadly. She looked over him again. "Are you sure you're okay? Did you know him?"

"Old friend," Draco said slumping down. He looked moodily at the ceiling. Where were his brave Gryffindor protectors now? Abandoning him with a faulty portkey and some Knight of Templar to have at him. As if they could hear his vindictive thoughts Potter, Granger, Weasel, and Weaselette appeared in the door.

"Astoria, right," asked Granger. Astoria nodded.

"Do you mind if we have a moment with Draco," asked Potter.

Astoria looked at Draco nervously, then nodded and stood. She moved away from the bed, but paused snapping her fingers and pulling a chocolate frog from her pocket, placing it on the table next to him. Draco looked from the frog to the girl as she hurried away. What an odd girl.

"What happened, Malfoy," demanded Weasel.

Draco turned his head sharply to face the redhead. Too sharply because his neck sent a throbbing sensation down his back.

"I could ask you the same thing," Draco snapped. "Some protection you are. I get to school and get jumped by a Knight of Templar and you lot are nowhere to be found."

"You weren't suppose to show up there," Potter said.

"Really, Potter," Draco said in mock surprise. "That's not what you intended to happen? You didn't intend for my portkey to put me in the perfect secluded area for an attack? You didn't intend to get separated from me?"

"No need to be nasty, Malfoy," Weaslette snapped back, flames rising behind her eyes.

"I think this is the perfect time to be nasty, Weasley," Draco drawled back. "I almost got beaten to death and you don't even know where the bloke went. It's a wonder Potter survived seven years with you lot around."

"That's enough, Draco," Granger said firmly.

His grey eyes darted to her and narrowed in betrayal, but he fell silent and crossed his arms. He likely looked like a pouting child to them, but who needed them anyway? They hadn't been any help to him so far, so he didn't care how he looked to them.

"We found this," Potter said holding up a ring. "Does it look familiar?"

Draco said nothing arms still crossed.

"Don't be a baby," snapped Weaslette her rage getting the better of her again. Draco gave her a nasty look.

"Madam Pomfrey," he called. "Madam Pomfrey I'm feeling weak. I don't think I can have visitors yet."

The nurse came bustling out and shooed the rest away, Weaslette looking as if it was taking all her will power not to send a bat-bogey hex his way.

With the Gryffindorks sent away Draco rolled over with a hiss of pain and stared determinedly at the seat Astoria had been sitting in. He felt his face relax from it's scowl. It was lucky she had been there or he would be done. She was better protection than those git aurors. It was also nice of her to wait for him. She had looked so worried.

He smiled despite himself imagining her worried eyes. She wasn't half bad, that Astoria. He glanced at the table and reached for the chocolate frog, pulling it towards him. There was the sound of metal scrapping across the table, then a drop, and the sound of it spinning on the floor. Draco took his time, careful not to injure himself, as he leaned over to pick up the dropped metal. It was the ring.

Draco opened the chocolate frog, sticking the head in his mouth as he looked over the ring carefully. As expected it had a large cross with a crown around it, worn from years of use and a spot of blood staining it. Draco touched his cheek self consciously. He felt sure it was his blood. He turned the ring over in his hand in thought as he continued to munch the chocolate. Just as he finished the last toe he spotted some worn writing. He reached for his wand and muttered, "Lumos."

The wand tip lit and Draco held it to the inscriptions, trying to make out the writing. On one side of the ring was the expected motto of the Knights of Templar: _In hoc signo vinces_. As Draco turned it in his hands he could see another phrase added just beneath the cross and crown: _vita ad mortem_.

"Life after death," Draco said thoughtfully. He frowned. That wasn't part of the Knights of Templar saying. He put the ring back down on the table, his head feeling groggy from being awake. Half-halfheartedly he picked up the chocolate frog card. A familiar face with messy black hair and emerald eyes blinked back at him. Draco made a sound of annoyance and tossed the Harry Potter card to the floor before turning over and falling back to sleep.

Draco left the Hospital wing a few days later to find that Weaselette and Granger had gone back to ignoring him. He was fine with it. He didn't hear from Potter or Weasley either, and that was even better. In the corner of the library he drew himself into his studying. With N.E. just a few months away he wanted to get ready. He wanted to get it all over with and leave. he didn't even want the graduation ceremony. He hadn't seen Luna since his attack, but he was sure she was taking care of herself. At first he was worried, but he had no one to ask with Weaslette and Granger ignoring him. He supposed if something were really wrong they'd tell him. Maybe not.

In February Draco received a letter from his mother. The owl was an unpleasant snowy owl that pecked his hand before flying off.

 _ **Draco,**_

 _ **Your father and I would prefer you be at home under protection with us, but we know you want to finish school. We are here for you whenever you wish to return. Our connections in Europe would be happy to assist us if we need.**_

 _ **Love always,**_

 _ **Narcissa**_

Draco pushed the window of the library open to let in a breeze behind his wall of books. With a quick flip of his wand the parchment folded itself into a plane. Catching the wind it projected itself out the window and for a moment hung suspended in the air.

"Incendio," he said lazily. The plane lit into flames then disappeared into ash.

"Can I sit?"

Draco leaned back in his chair and put a foot on the table looking at Astoria who looked timidly back at him, though her head was still held high in the air.

"Sure," he said. He flicked his wand and the chair moved out for her. She smiled and sat. With another flick he pushed in the chair. She rolled her eyes though her smile widened.

"Just wanted to see how you were" Astoria said unloading her books onto the table and opening the charms book.

"Like brand new," Draco assured her.

"Good," she pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

They fell into a comfortable silence for some time until Draco heard a humming near by, growing closer. He looked up, quill posed above his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. Astoria paused as well. Well, he wasn't crazy. She heard it too.

"Where's that-" Draco began, but he spotted the source before he finished. Luna Lovegood, so elusive for the past few weeks, was standing on tip toes just one book aisle away humming to herself as if she hadn't a single care in the world.

"I think it's from Looney Lovegood," Astoria said.

"Don't call her that," snapped Draco without thinking. Astoria looked surprised, but busied herself with her homework again. Draco tried to do the same, but he could see Luna trace her hand across a book, pause, then shake her head. Not the one she was looking for. She continued humming as she moved away.

"I'll be back," Draco said. He stood and moved after Luna, determined to see what the girl was doing.

She continued to trace her finger across the book bindings as she half skipped down each aisle. She certainly was living up to her nickname, thought Draco. At the end of an especially long aisle she paused and turned, smiling at him warmly.

"Hello Draco," she said dreamily.

If it had been any other student, it would have been unnerving.

"Luna, what are you looking for?"

"You," she said with a smile.

"You saw me back there, why not just join the table."

"You were studying."

"So you just hoped I'd follow you?"

"I thought you might."

Draco made a sound of annoyance. "Where have you been?"

"Just around. I've been making a plan."

"A plan," Draco repeated.

"Yes, ever since you were attacked. Her face was etched with concern again. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Draco said. "Not that you cared enough to check when i was in the hospital wing."

"I couldn't," Luna said surprised by his insulted tone.

"Why not?"

"Because I was talking to the Headmistress about my plan."

"What is this plan?"

"I can't tell you."

Draco made another sound of frustration, this one making Luna's smile widen.

"Stop looking so pleased about it," Draco snapped.

"That's why I had to avoid you, I had to make sure it was all worked out."

"And it is?"

"Yes."

"So can I know the plan?"

"No."

Draco ran his hand through his hair annoyed. The girl was a nightmare. Luna looked apologetically at him.

"I'll tell you what," suggested Luna. "I'll tell you at Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade," Draco repeated in an exhausted tone.

"Yes, the next trip."

"I really don't want to see Weasleette and Granger again," Draco said. "Can't you just tell me now?"

"No," Luna said spotting a book to her left. She reached for it on tip toes, slowly moving the binding out bit by bit. Draco sighed and stood above her, pulling it down with ease and handing it to her. She looked delighted at the cover, though Draco couldn't read it through the grime on the cover. "Besides, Ginny and Hermione won't be there. They'll be with Harry and Ron."

"Why," Draco asked suspiciously. Luna looked up at him again with a smile.

"Nothing to do with you, it's just Valentines day related. Save me a seat in class tomorrow, won't you?"

The blonde went skipping and humming off and out of sight leaving Draco to realize he had just been invited to Hogsmeade for Valentines day.

 _ **A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. ANOTHER CHAPTER IS COMING SOON! REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Bait

Chapter 13: Bait

Draco was pacing in the common room for everyone in Slytherin house to see, but he didn't care. Well, he cared a little. He had been pacing in the privacy of his dorm but was asked to leave, or rather threatened to do so. His date with Luna was just a few hours away, if it was a date at all. He paused in his pacing to run his hand through his hair for the millionth time and contemplate: was it even a date? He was calling it that in his mind either way. Realizing what he'd done (again) he straightened up his hair into a pristine state (again). He wished he had a mirror, but there wasn't any in the common room.

"You look fine, stop fussing."

Draco turned to see Astoria smiling at him from the couch, a book propped open and parchment to her right.

"How long have you been there," he demanded  
"Ages," Astoria said lazily turning the page.  
"So you've seen," he motioned to the area he'd been pacing, "all of this business."  
"Believe it or not, Draco, some of us have work to do. Our whole world doesn't revolve around you."

"Good, good," Draco muttered.

"But it was funny when you did that half spin and nearly tripped over yourself."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the girl who smiled as a cat would with a canary in its mouth. "I don't see why you're nervous," Astoria continued. "You've been on dates, haven't you?"

"Of course," Draco snapped.

"Well, then what's the big deal?"

"Don't you have a date to get ready for," Draco drawled leaning against the couch and spotting the title of the book Astoria was reading _Resisting the Unforgiveable: A Guide to Protection Self-Defense of the Darkest Manner_.

"Maybe later," she replied turning the page and jotting something down in small slanted writing.  
"Maybe," Draco drawled raising an eyebrow. "You don't know if you have a date?"  
"I've had some people ask."  
"Oh, some people? Have lots of suitors do you?"  
"Naturally a Greengrass would. One is glaring at you now."

Draco looked up to see a sixth year giving him a nasty look. Draco smirked and winked at him, making the boy's expression of rage deepen.

"You really can't afford anymore enemies," Astoria said. Draco rolled his eyes, though she had a point.  
"So who will you go with," Draco asked turning back to her. She had migrated to the floor, legs crossed with the book on her lap so she could more fully write on the parchment, which she scribbled on hurriedly now, referencing the book twice more as she wrote.

"I'll probably go later and see who I run into," Astoria said.  
"Any specific time?"  
"Hoping to run into me," Astoria asked.  
"Hoping to give this poor sucker a heads up," Draco said, checking his watch for the time. "Can't make any more enemies, you know."  
"Sounds like something a wise person would say. So, where are you going to take her?"

Draco felt color drain from his face. He hadn't even thought of it. Of course, she had asked him... asked him and then been nonchalant all week in class as if nothing had happened at all. He checked his watch. He only had a little over an hour left.

"No plan, hmm," Astoria observed.  
"Shut it," he snapped.  
"I thought Malfoys had more manners," Astoria drawled. "Try asking nicely and I'll let you know where you should take her."  
"I'll figure it out," Draco drawled more confidently than he felt.  
"Good," Astoria said jotting something else down.

They sat in silence for a few moments as Draco racked his brain. It'd been a while since he'd been in Hogsmeade to see actual stores and not just avoid people. Last time he had stopped by the Hogs Head and that had been less than date worthy. He wondered if Madam Puddifoot's was still open. Girls loved that place, at least Pansy had.

"Just not Puddifoot's, it's disgusting this time of year and if Lovegood has any sanity she'll want nothing to do with it," said Astoria.

Draco gave Astoria a sideways look of annoyance, but she just turned to the next page without looking at him.

"I would never consider Madam Puddifoot's," Draco said.  
"Of course not," Astoria said. She paused hand still holding the page she was about to turn. She looked at him. "Almost all the shops worth mentioning have reopened by now. You can't take her to a supplies shop, unless it's a grocery trip and not a date. That takes out Dervish and Banges, Dogweed and Deathcap,the local Ollivander's, and the local Potage's cauldron shop."

She closed the book to tick off the shops on her fingers. "Also can't go to Gladrags Wizadwear, Ceridwen's Cauldrons, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop,Spintwitches Sporting Needs, and The Magic Neep."

Draco scowled at her, but she ignored him as she continued.

"Obviously the Wizarding Wireless Network Headquarters is still under repair and the Hog's Head Inn doesn't have much ambiance. I imagine she won't need to stop by the hair dressing salon or the Post Office. Unless you aim to slip her a love potion there is no reason to go to J. Pippin's Potions, either."  
"A nice walk by the Shrieking Shack and a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks," said Draco.  
"Oh, I didn't realize it was your first time to Hogsmeade," Astoria drawled. Draco glared.  
"It's a classic date."

"She's a Ravenclaw, so she might be interested in Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and the Tomes and Scrolls bookshop," Astoria said ignoring his last comment.  
"Honeydukes and Zonko's," Draco suggested. Astoria looked at him with an incredulous expression.  
"Do you even like her or are you just interested in taking her to the same places every couple goes on any trip to Hogsmeade?"  
"Excuse me," snapped Draco. "The only place you've left me is the Hogsmeade train station!"  
"Can't take her there," Astoria said knowingly. "With your suggestions she'll probably hop the next train just to get away from the date you've forgotten to plan."

Draco leaped up, face flushing with indignation. He was about to explain to the idiot before him that he was a Malfoy and had successfully been going on dates before she was born and who did she thinks he was anyway? She didn't even have a date for Hogsmeade and would be reading some droll book all day, but had the audacity to criticize him?

Before he could say any of this, Astoria clapped her hands together excitedly and said "Dominic Maestro's Music Shop!"

Her pure excitement stopped Draco's outrage in his throat.

"Dominic Maestro's Music shop does a lovely show where the shop keeper enchants all the instruments to play a lovely ditty and it's simply magical. Not too cutesy putesy- very classy. You can take her to Stew and Brews Cafe, up on the high street in Hogsmeade, then whip around to the shop at one-ish. After that she won't even mind if you fall back onto butterbeer and the Shrieking Shack!" Astoria nodded, looking pleased with herself. "Yes, that's your plan."

Draco blinked at the girl who turned to look at the boy still glaring from across the room. "Alfie, I do hope you took note of all that. I'll be ready in three hours."

Alfie seemed as surprised as Draco, but recovered much more quickly because he leaped from his spot and rushed to the boys dorms without another word. Astoria opened her book again as if their conversation hadn't occurred at all. Draco looked instinctively at his watch. He had just enough time to go to the Entrance Hall and meet Luna there. He looked back at Astoria, but she just waved her hand as if shooing him away, using her other hand to turn the pages for information hidden in the back of the book.

Draco hated to admit when someone else was right, but Astoria was right. He added in a stop at Tomes and Scrolls, which Luna assured him would just be a quick stop to pick up the newest copy of _the Quibbler_ and an updated edition of _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_. Then they made their way to Stew and Brews Cafe. On their way they passed Madam Puddifoot's. They could smell the heavy perfume from the street outside and Draco nearly gagged.

Stew and Brew Cafe was on the high street of Hogsmeade, a more recently rebuilt area that was still not fully open. Draco was relieved for this because it was less crowded, which meant he could avoid any glares from students or passerby. They didn't run into any Weasleys, Potters, or Grangers either. As far as Draco was concerned it was the best date he'd had all year.

The cafe itself was small with odd machines for tea and coffee and a whole wall of tea leaves from all around the world. Draco looked them over carefully. There was your average tea (like Jasmine), then medley teas (like Chamomile mixed with Lemon Zest), but at the very bottom were rare teas boasting to have special mixtures and properties, like Chinese Black Dragon tea (" _Best for tea leaf reading- 99% accurate_ ") or Borotutu Bark Thistle Seed (" _Cleans the liver so you'll live until 115_ ")

Luna was overjoyed at the selection and was chatting with the bored looking witch at the counter.  
"I'm thinking the Japanese Green Tea," Luna said. "And Draco?"  
"Persian Black Tea is fine," he replied with a smile.  
"With stems I assume," the tea maker said.  
"No stems," Draco said. It was obviously the wrong thing because the tea makers expression pulled into one of disdain.  
"No stems?"  
"I'll take stems," Luna said excitedly. "How do I know if it's lucky or not?"

The tea maker turned entirely towards Luna, cutting Draco out of the conversation as she replied "If a single stalk comes to the top it means a stranger will visit or the arrival of a lover. Of course any standing stem is good luck."  
"And can you make it strong," Luna asked.  
"Of course." The tea maker looked back at Draco, her expression returning to the sour look. "Weak for you, I suppose?"  
"No, the stronger the better," Draco drawled.

The tea maker shrugged and moved back to the stove to start their tea.

"What was that all about," he asked, throwing a sharp look back at the tea maker as Luna led him to a free table near the window.  
"Strong tea means you'll gain a new friend," Luna explained casually. "And weak tea means you will lose one."  
"That's only because no one likes a person who drinks weak tea," Draco said. Luna beamed at him and he felt a smile pull at his own mouth. "Anything else I should know about this pseudo-magic," he asked.  
"Whatever you do, don't stir it counter-clockwise. That may cause you to get into an argument with a friend," she explained. She put her new book and magazine on the table. "It's very nice outside isn't it?"

Draco looked outside. Through the last week the weather had been flashing back and forth between winter and spring, but today it was crisp and sunny with some gray clouds passing by. His eyes moved down from the sky to the near by shops, some with signs reading **NOW OPEN** in their windows, others in the final stages of building. His eyes found Luna's face, who was still peering around at the small groups of passing people, her eyes dancing with delight. Lovely indeed.

"Luna," Draco began. He stopped suddenly as the tea maker put their tea in front of them.  
"Very hot,dear," the tea maker said to Luna. She scowled at Draco before moving away.  
"No sugar or milk," Draco asked softly. He didn't necessarily want to see the tea makers reaction.  
Luna leaned in as if she were a fellow conspirator and whispered, "Milk and sugar could condemn you to a life of solitude."  
"Well, we don't want that," Draco whispered back.  
"It's not all real you know," she said pulling back to sip her tea and leaving Draco feeling a bit disappointed. "But it's always fun to learn new things."  
"Are you having fun," Draco asked sincerely.  
"I am," Luna said beaming. "I wasn't expecting anything fancy. I was just planning to get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks and maybe go for a walk to the Shrieking Shack."

 _I knew that was a classic_ , Draco thought.

"But this is much better," Luna said putting her hand on Draco's and smiling. "Thank you, Draco."

"It's not over yet," Draco said slyly. He made a note to figure out a way to thank Astoria without saying she was right. It was a delicate dance, but one that he had perfected over the years.

Rejuvenated by his success thus far he drank his tea a bit faster than he intended and burned his tongue a bit, but he barely noticed. Nor did he notice the tea makers scowl as he took the top off his kettle to let it cool. He also didn't feel any pang of annoyance as they passed Weaslette and Potter on their way to the music store. It was much more crowded in this part of Hogsmeade, but they pushed their way through to the music shop.

They peered into the window when they arrived. Inside were all manners of instruments from all around the world, muggle and magical. The window had a large harp that was plucking it's own strings and singing an opera rather than producing the usual harp noises.

Draco noticed an unpleasant prickling on the back of his neck. He looked up and around, but didn't see anything. Still...He had been a deatheater long enough (and attacked enough this year) to know to trust the prickling sensation.

"Luna," he said gently pulling her attention from the harps long soprano finish. "Why don't you go in for a moment, I just need to, er, tie my shoe."  
Luna looked at his shoe, which was untied, and gave him an odd look, but she consented and went into the store. Draco pulled his wand from his pocket, keeping it low but ready as he looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone around, but that made Draco even more nervous on the street that moments before had been bustling with people.

He nearly hexed Astoria as she appeared next to him calling,"Draco!" She didn't seem to notice his anxiety because she looked around and teased, "did Luna leave on the train?"

Draco glanced around once more before directing his attention to Astoria, lowering his wand to his side, though not releasing it into his pocket.

"No, she's inside. I just thought..." he trailed off before changing the subject, "Where's Alfie?"

"Alfie? Oh from earlier! He can't take a hint and took me to Madam Puddifoot's. You always say one thing and boys think you're trying to be clever and so they try and do the other. Women aren't that complicated you know, we want to breathe fresh air just like everyone else."

"How silly of him," Draco drawled. His grip on his wand tightened.

He spotted them as they skulked from the alleyway between the two buildings across the street. They looked just as they had in the field with his father and aunt. Three men wrapped in white robes with red crosses all of varying heights and girths, but with identical looks of stern hairy burly figure broke is disdainful look to give Draco a malicious smile. He cracked his ringless finger and Draco felt his cheek twitch involuntarily. The smile widened, though it didn't reach either his piercing blue or his brown eye.

Draco stepped in front of Astoria, who looked from the men to Draco, then to the men again.

"Monsieur Malfoy," said the tallest one in a slight french accent as he brought out his wand up and pointed it at Draco. "Let's be civilized, shall we? No need to ruin a wizarding communities business for the day. Let us escort you somewhere more secluded to pay for your crime."

Draco's hand twitched around his wand. He wouldn't be able to raise it and aim in time.

"Right," Draco drawled. He was staring right at the man, but his brain was running through every scenario. He could run- no what about Astoria and Luna? Not to mention that wand was pointed right at him. He could lunge towards him and wrestle the wand from him. No it was three against one. He could hit them with a hex. That wand again.

"No more indecision," growled the burly man. "Let's just do it here!"

"Wait,wait," Draco drawled. "I agree, let's be civilized. Just let my friend here go into the shop and out of harms way and I'll come with you. No reason to put one of the original twenty-eight in harms way. There are so few of us left."

"Escort the girl inside, Brendan," snapped the tall man with the wand. A smaller red head stepped forward, moving towards Astoria.

When he was just a few steps away, Draco pulled up his wand, just as the tall knight pulled his own back to send out a hex. There was an explosion that sent Draco flying back against the window. Sounds of shouting and a bustling of bodies commenced so fast that it was hard for Draco to keep track. Potter and Weasley were there with two other aurors, they were shouting and calling, while the knights fired back. Curses and hexes were flying everywhere. Draco couldn't see Astoria anywhere. A red spell ricocheted away from Brendan and hit the store window, sending shattered glass everywhere. Another curse, this one orange, bounced away from the burly knight and hit Draco so hard in the chest that he flipped over into the shop, knocking the harp down. He rolled across the glass just in time to miss the giant instrument landing on him.

"Draco," Luna said rushing forward taking his head and putting it on her lap. He couldn't breathe from the spells impact, so he focused on that, although the rush of blood to his chest from Luna's delicate spell work to remove the glass from his hands was not helping.

As suddenly as the attack had started it ended. The street fell silent again, broken by Potter and Weasley talking. An auror let out a stream of cuss words. They hadn't caught the Knights of Templar.

"Come on, sit up so I can make sure there isn't any glass in your head or neck," Luna said gently. She pulled a small vial from her bag and dabbed it onto the end of her robe.

Draco sat up just as Weasley entered the shop with Potter, looking around his ears red with rage and his face concerned as he looked for any damage. The shop was mostly unharmed, though the harp gave a final whimper before falling silent.

"Well, that didn't go as plan, did it," said Weasley as Potter repaired the glass giving apologies to the shopkeeper, who seemed very confused and frightened by the whole affair.  
"I have a friend who I reckon could fix this right up as new," Potter said gently to the shop keeper, motioning to the harp. "And you're alright, sir?"

"I'm going to need you Gryffindor gits to start explaining to me what you hoped to accomplish with this little escapade before I start reverting into some dark curses," Draco snarled. He let out a hiss of pain as Luna magicked away some glass, dabbing his cut with the potion and robe.

"At least you're safe," snapped Weasley loudly. "They tried to get you, but they didn't. We'll get them next time. And no one was hurt."  
"Safe," Draco snapped back, feeling his face flush with rage. "I flew through a glass window!"  
"You fell through a window that was already broken, Malfoy," Weasley snapped back. "It's not the same."  
"I'm going to hex you into next week, maybe you'll find some sense there" Draco hissed grabbing his wand. Weasley pulled his own out and pointed it at Draco.

Luna's voice was quiet but it ended the conversation as if she had thrown a vase across the room making both Draco and Weasley freeze. "They took Astoria by mistake."

 _ **A/N: Don't forget to review!**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Plan Gone Wrong

Chapter 14: The Plan Gone Wrong

Draco's head whipped to look at Luna, who was looking at Potter and Weasley in a determined manner. The two aurors had identical looks. Draco wasn't too familiar with the recklessness he knew was part of Dumbledore's Army. He had spent most of his youth mocking it with his fellow Slytherins. Still, he couldn't help but feel somehow reassured by their expressions.

"Luna we have to consider the dangers we're about to face," Potter said. "These are the worst of the worst and they have nothing to lose with Voldemort gone."

Draco felt his confidence in them ebb away.  
"The aurors in our department can handle it without any non-ministry interference," Weasley agreed. "Course, we'll need about forty eight hours to get everyone caught up on the case. It's been so hush hush until now."  
"That's not much time," Potter agreed. "But we can't just charge into their hideout."  
"Which we haven't found yet," Weasley said.

"You're not suggesting that you'll wait more than two days to go get her," Draco hissed.

The two aurors looked at him as if they'd forgotten he was there.  
"Malfoy, it's a bit more difficult than it looks from the outside-" Potter began, but Draco interrupted him.  
"You're joking right? This coming from the gits who smuggled a dragon out of Hogwarts? Who charged into an unknown Chamber of Secrets? Who spent a whole ruddy year looking for the Dark Lord's weaknesses without a lick of an idea what you were looking for?"

Weasley's ears were turning red, but Potter was expressionless as he watched Draco stand and brush glass from his robes.

"The same idiots who started an underground army and had centaurs take away a ministry official to go run into a deatheater trap? The same gits who have spent the last seven years literally running full speed into trouble without so much as a thought towards a plan! Now, you need a plan and time? If she were a Gryffindor you wouldn't need a plan! You'd have already apparated off with some half baked scheme!"

"Malfoy, you don't know what you're talking about," snapped Weasley.  
"If she weren't a pure blood that you think betrayed you with her family alliances, then you wouldn't even be standing here discussing it," Draco snarled. "This whole protection detail would be better if I weren't a Malfoy."

"He has a point," Luna said softly.  
Weasley's head looked as if it were about to explode with rage and shock.

"Luna," Potter began, but he paused as she held up a piece of parchment. He took it and looked it over.

"Is this... are thes ecoordinates," Potter asked.  
"Yes," Luna said. "The coordinates to the Knights of Templar's castle."  
"How did you get this," Weasley demanded. "And why didn't you tell us?"  
"Astoria told me," Luna said. She held up a fake galleon that Draco knew they all recognized immediately.

"Luna," asked Potter. "How did Astoria get a Dumbledore's Army coin?"  
"Neville gave it to her, of course," Luna said. "When she joined Dumbledore's Army."  
"No Slytherin was ever in Dumbledore's Army. They all were escorted from the castle before the final battle," Weasley said taking the coin and looking it over. Draco half thought he was going to bite into it to check if it were real or not.  
"They were all escorted from the castle," Luna agreed. "But Astoria joined, along with a few other Slytherins. They were our secret agents in Slytherin House. They had a bit more information on upcoming torture sessions or dorm raids. She was essential in helping us find Seamus after he interrupted the Carrow's Muggle propaganda lesson."  
"Ginny's told me about it," Potter said. He gripped the coin tightly, a pained look on his face. "I should have been there to help."

Draco rolled his eyes."For Merlin's sake Potter," he drawled. "You're insufferable. Are we going to get Astoria or not?"  
Potter looked from Draco to Luna, then to Weasley who had been watching Potter with a blank expression that wa snow slowly turning into one of resignation.  
"We'll have to plan a bit more," Weasley said. "We can't just go around the ministry anymore."  
"We don't have time," Draco snarled banging his fist against his hand. He regretted it immediately. They was obviously still glass on one of his hands and it shot pain through his arm.  
"I already have a plan," Luna said. Draco felt like he could kiss her, but the feeling passed suddenly when she added, "Let me just get Hermione and Ginny."

Luna held her hand out for the coin and Potter handed it back. She moved the numbers about for a moment. When she was finished she pocketed the coin and stood up and looked at the three somber faces around her, Draco's still a tad beat up.  
"We need to go to the Room of Requirement. It's not safe here," she said.

It took only one hour for them to review the plan before heading towards the forest. Draco had to admit he was impressed. His father had always said there was no shame in being a Ravenclaw- they were Slytherins with an interest in the unnecessary. Even with this, Draco had to admit to himself that he was impressed. He had figured Ravenclaws were good at strategy, but Weaslette and Granger seemed to be in on the plan as much as Luna was and Gryffindors were NOT what Draco would call strategist. He took comfort in seeing that Weasley and Potter were also impressed, and showing it enough to make Granger throw them a scornful look. For his hidden surprise Draco felt Luna grab his hand and smile up at him reassuringly.

"Astoria sort of came up with the framework for the plan and Luna came up with the meat after she met the burly knight the first time," Weaselette explained to Potter as they made their way hurriedly down the stairs towards the Entrance Hall. "She sensed that he was suppose to come get Malfoy and take him back to their main castle, but decided to take the matter into his own hands."  
"Of course, we didn't know they would do a surprise attack in Hogsmeade today. That sort of complicates the plan a bit," Granger said.

"She sensed it," repeated Weasley hopping over the trick step.  
"She's a master of legilimency," Luna replied. She held the door open for Draco and the others to exit.  
"She's- she is," Potter said in surprise.  
"A lot of pure-blood witches are," Granger explained. "Astoria was telling us that most traditional pure-blood families give almost all the power to the male heirs. So witches take any step they can to keep at least a little power by teaching their daughters Legilimency and Occumency at a very young age."

"I've never heard of it," Draco said.  
They entered the forest and walked deep into the shadows.  
"Well if the male pure-blood wizards knew it then it wouldn't really be an advantage, would it," Weaslette said with a shrug.  
"And Astoria is really good at it," Granger agreed. "She once put convinced the Carrows to let Ginny go with a warning instead of performing the Cruciatus Curse and they had no idea that it wasn't their own thought."

Luna stopped and pulled a jar from her bag. They all followed suit. Granger and Weaselette held out their hand to recieve a small pieces of meat from Luna's jar.  
"Draco," Luna said expectantly. He held out his own hand obediently to receive the miniature steak. She tapped each small meat with her wand and they grew to their full bloody size. Weaslette made a face.  
"I hate this part," she told Potter.

Slowly the bushes started to rustle and the herd of Thestrals appeared, tossing their skull like heads as they moved. Philip trotted up to Draco and took the meat without hesitation. He made a sound that Draco supposed (or hoped) was affection before tossing the excess meat behind him for the smaller thestrals (now nearly full grown) to eat. The rest of the herd moved hesitantly towards Granger and Weaslette as Philip licked Draco's hand. Luna had to stand next to Granger and coax Princess forward in order for her to take the meat from the hesitant looking Granger.

"I suppose we can all see them now," Weasley said.  
"Half of Hogwarts can see them now," Granger told him.  
There was a moment of shared silence that hung heavy over the forest.

"We'll wait until you mount," Potter recounted after the silence had passed. "Once you're out of sight we'll floo to the Ministry, grab some more aurors and meet you there." He looked at Draco very sternly. "Don't do anything stupid before that."

"Scared, Potter," Draco smirked. He saw a flicker of a smile cross Potter's face before it returned to the stern expression.

"You wish."

 _ **A/N: I know I've been really bad at updating this story recently. To make up for it, here is another (short) chapter for the holidays! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Assistance from Mr Fen

Chapter 15: Assistance from Mr. Fen

They flew as the afternoon turned to evening and a blanket of night fell across the sky. The February skies began to cloud beneath them as they flew creating a cover to block their images from any peering eyes below. The covering wasn't exactly necessary since Draco couldn't see very many villages below. When darkness fell it was so complete that only the stars provided a slight light. He knew they were going northward, though to where, exactly, Draco couldn't say. Phillip seemed to know where to go or was simply following Princess, who held Hermione and Luna navigating ahead. Draco looked back and spotted Weaselette. He was pleased to see that she was less than thrilled about their form of travel.

Finally, Princess dipped below the clouds and Phillip followed suit. As Draco emerged he could make out a large majestic castle with fortress walls illuminated in a ghostly manner. Draco let Phillip steer them as he needed so that he could peer at the approaching castle. It seemed to have only one entrance point, over a large arched bridge leading to the castle. The other sides of the castle were surrounded by three great sea lochs.

They landed in the surrounding woods, hidden away from the castle. In silence they slid off the Thestrals.

"Where are we exactly," Weaslette asked Granger who was pulling her cloak more firmly around herself. Luna was whispering something to Princess.

"Somewhere near the Isle of Skye," Granger said, looking again at the coin before pocketing it. "Astoria hasn't sent us any information for a while."

Draco felt his stomach move uncomfortably. Perhaps the Knights of Templar had realized their mistake and disposed on the witness, he thought. Granger's expression showed she was concerned with the same idea. Luna gave Princess and Phillip one last pat before joining them cheerfully.

"There use to be giants here, you know," she said conversationally. "The wizards and witches in this area used reinforcements on their castles to ward them away during battles."

"The last giant fight must have been over one hundred years ago," Granger said.

Weaselette was chewing on her pinky nail thoughtfully.

"Luna," Weaslette said, "Do you think there is a secret entrance? Maybe in the back of the castle that would have let the people inside escape if the giants broke in?"

"There would have to be," Granger considered. "Even if the last battle were only one hundred years ago that castle seems as old as Hogwarts and most castles that old have secret passages. But, how are we to know without a map?"

"Mister Fen will be here soon to assist," Luna told them, sitting on a rock and watching the forest carefully.

"Mister," Draco began, but Luna held up her hand to silence him, listening.

"Not him yet," she explained.

"Who is Mister Fen," Draco asked.

"A brownie I met," Luna said.

"A brownie," repeated Draco.

"Sort of like a House elf, but native to Scotland," Granger explained.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the know-it-all.

"I know what a brownie is," he snapped. He looked back at Luna was was watching the forest expectantly. "How did you meet one?"

"How you meet anyone," Luna said dreamily. "On a walk."

"Naturally," Weaselette said with a grin, giving Draco a mischievous sideways look.

Draco was about to point out that this was not what the normal person did when in Scotland, but he stopped before he started. It was not Luna's suddenly beaming face that froze his words before they formed (though it did make his heart skip a beat for a moment). Instead he paused because a very small winkled person was approaching Luna's rock. The unexposed wrinkles were covered in short curly brown hair (or fur? Draco couldn't tell). The creature had large eyes, like a house elf, but was wearing a brown hat on it's head and a hooded cloak around itself for extra warmth.

"How are you, !"Luna leaped up. "I brought you a treat!"

She dug into her bag until she found what she was looking for and pulled some cream from her bag and holding it out. The Brownie's blank expression broke into one of joy as he took the cream. He opened it to smell before taking a sip and making an approving sound.

"Ms. Luna has returned," Mr. Fen observed after another long gulp. His eyes moved to the three other teens. "And she has come with friends to see Fen?"

"Yes," Luna said dreamily. "This is Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

Mr. Fen seemed somewhat uninterested at the first names, opting to take another large gulp of cream instead of acknowledging their presence, but at Granger's name his eyes widened and he swallowed the cream hurriedly.

"Ms. Granger," he clarified, large eyes looking at her. Granger shifted nervously under the attention. "Who had traveled with Harry Potter and helped defeat the Dark Lord?"

"The same one," Luna said.

Mr. Fen rushed forward, pulling off his hat and bowed so low that his forehead was just inches from the ground.

"Fen has heard of you from all manner of magical creature from wizards to goblins to house elf. You are a good woman and even gooder because you is with Ms. Luna. It would be an honor to assist you both. Simply say what it is you need of Fen."

"Oh, there is no need to bow, honestly, Mr. Fen," Granger said her cheeks blanketed in a blush.

"Mr. Fen," Luna said as if this display had not occurred at all. "We need to get into that castle down there on the island. It's very important we do so quietly and without setting off any sort of magical traps."

"But, why does misses want to go there," asked Mr. Fen, eyes wide with confusion and fear. "There is bad people there."

"Those bad people took our friend and is after another," Granger explained.

"That castle is a bad bad place," Mr. Fen told her solemnly. "Many nights Fen has heard screams and calls from that castle. When Fen has gone to fish or collect food in the lochs, Fen has seen all kinds of magic lights. They is bad bad people there. They is messing with bad bad magic. Fen does not like to go near it."

"So you can't take us," Weaselette asked worriedly.

Mr. Fen looked at each of the teens very seriously, then sighed. "There is no way to help Ms. Luna and her friends unless Fen gets them into the castle?"

"No other way," Luna said.

"And Ms. Luna is sure she must go in?"

"Yes," Luna replied with a smile as if she were discussing dessert possibilities.

Mr. Fen gave another long sigh and took an even longer sip from the cream. When he had finished both he put the cap back on the cream and tucked it away into his fur, hand returning into view empty. He clapped his hands together and said, "then Fen will do what Fen can."

He motioned for the teens to come closer and wrapped his arms around them. Draco heard a pop in his ears. In the blink of an eye the forest around them disappeared, replaced by dark stone walls. Draco looked about. They seemed to be in the entrance way of a dungeon a single torch on the wall illuminating the wall behind them and the passage out. Draco pulled out his wand, walking slowly from the light towards some cells nearby, peering in each cell one by one.

"Fen cannot get any closer to the castle's innards," Mr. Fen said looking about as if he were frightened by his own boldness so far. "Fen must go. Be careful Ms. Luna and Ms. Granger."

"We will," Granger assured him. "Thank you."

There was another slight pop and Mr. Fen was gone leaving the four teens in the dripping dungeon.

"She's not here," Draco said coming back to the group. "I was hoping she'd be in a cell and we could just leave."

"It's never that simple," Weaselette sighed pulling out her wand. Granger and Luna followed suit.

"Where now," Draco asked. He was starting to think that perhaps this were a better job for Gryffindors who seemed to enjoy suicide-missions. He had hoped to live to the ripe age of eighty, though it were looking more and more unlikely.

"Up to the rest of the castle, I suppose," Granger said. She nodded to the door at the end of the passageway. It's small window allowed a steady light to cascade onto the small square of dungeon floor. Each teen nodded in turn, Weaslette looking determined while Luna looked cheerful as always. Draco tried to look blank, but he was sure he looked as he felt: as if he were about to be sick.

"Let's go, then," he managed to say before they moved slowly and cautiously up the hallway and into, what Draco assumed, was surely reckless endangerment.

 _ **A/N: I MIGHT NOT GET A CHANCE TO UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR ABOUT A WEEK OR TWO, SO IF YOU'RE DESPERATELY IN NEED OF A FILLER CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES LIKE "THE SNAKE, THE WEASEL, AND THE DRAGON," "A MOONLESS NIGHT" OR "THE BLACK GHOST'S BOOK" AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Finding Astoria

Chapter 16: Finding Astoria

Inside the castle was less like Hogwarts and more like a fortress, all stone and cold with only splashes of lights provided by the torches. It's tall stone walls allowed sounds to echo and bounce about.

"The ceiling is very high," observed Granger in a whisper.

"It was to fight off giants," Weaslette said. "Wouldn't you want smaller corridors to inconvenience them a bit?"

"Maybe it use to belong to giants," suggested Granger.

"I hate to interrupt this history speculation," Draco hissed back, "but it's not very helpful to our purpose, is it?"

A chill ran down his spine and he paused, pulling himself and Luna against the wall. Granger and Weaslette followed suit. Draco felt as if all the happiness he'd ever felt were beign tugged away bit by bit. As suddenly as it had come, the cold passed.

"What was that," asked Weaslette.

"Dementor," Luna replied. They reached a corner and she paused to listen to any noises. Hearing none she continued, "They pop up in cold, sad places."

"So Scotland," Draco said.

"There is nothing wrong with Scotland," sniffed Granger rolling her eyes.

"And yet," Draco said holding out his arms dramatically as they turned the corner to see another long corridor. "Here we are."

"Shh," hissed Weaslette. They all crouched forward as Luna paused with he hand held up to silence them all. In the far distance they could hear sounds: some laughter, some clatter, some screams. All thoroughly depressing in Draco's opinion.

They hurried down the corridor and ended at a wall. To their right and left were two separate sets of stairs.

"No chance they lead to the same place, I suppose," Draco drawled.

"We might have to-" Weaselette began, but Draco interrupted her.

"Don't say it."

"Malfoy, there's no other way. We have to-"

"No thank you. I'll take option B."

"Draco," Luna reasoned, "We're at an impossible situation. We either split up or take twice as long to find Astoria. What choice do we have?"

Draco looked between the three girls exasperated. "You want us to split up after we've felt a dementor pass in a castle we know nothing about except that it has at least three very unfriendly wizards in it?"

"When you say it like that it doesn't sound as wise," Weaselette smirked. "What's option B?"

Draco stared at her very hard, as if his sheer will power would force his mind to come up with another plan. Alas, it did not. The best way to get Astoria and leave as quickly as possible would be to split up. He sighed in defeat.

"I've got my coin," Weaselette said holding it up. "And it's worked fine so far. How about yours?"

Luna held her own coin up. "It's working, so only Astoria's is acting up."

"Or she hasn't been able to reach it," Granger said.

The silence that followed held heavy in the air for a few moments.

"Alright," Weaselette said shaking her red hair as if the shake away the last suggestion. "We'll go left and you both go right. If we find her or meet the aurors we'll send the message through the coin. Worst case scenario: we'll meet in the forest where we met Mr. Fen."

"And if we don't meet there, go back alone," Draco said.

The three girls turned to him, Granger's face looking horrified at the idea.

"We won't leave you!"

"You, gits," Draco said as if explaining simple math to a toddler. "If I'm killed you ought to leave and if you don't show up by the time I've waited two hours I'll be leaving as well. These prats want us dead."

"Just go up your staircase," snapped Weaselette pushing Luna lightly away as if the blonde would block Draco's ideas from her.

They walked up the stairs in silence, careful of their own sounds. The stairs spiraled up and up as if they were headed towards the upper levels, wherever that might be. After walking in silence for a minute or so Luna finally spoke.

"They aren't as offended as they looked. They know you're right."

"I wish they'd just agree then," Draco replied. He was relieved she had spoken and pulled him out of thinking she were mad at him.

"But, of course, they wouldn't do it."

"Do it?"

"Leave you, I mean." Luna paused to catch her breath.

Draco paused behind her in silence. Why wouldn't they leave him behind? If he were the one who was the target to begin with, why not just leave to safety? It wouldn't do them any good to help him. He frowned as Luna began walking again. They shouldn't be helping him at all. This was his problem and he, like Potter, was dragging all these other people into it. At least Potter dragged his friends into his problems, Draco thought. Draco was dragging strangers and acquaintances into trouble- people who didn't even like him. He made an _oof_ sound as he ran into Luna, who has stopped again.

"It won't do any good to worry about it," she said dreamily.

He looked at her, one foot on the stair just above him and the other foot on the stair above that.

"You'll just have to admit that we're your friends and you're ours," she cotninued.

Draco felt his face heat, even in the cool darkness. "I've always said you all had no sense."

"Of course we have sense," she said with a smile. She pushed a hand through his blonde hair, likely fussing it up, but Draco didn't mind. "Don't forget it, Draco."

Draco made a sound as they began walking again. "Of course, I'm worth it," he said. "I'm a Malfoy, aren't I?"

Luna didn't say anything in response, though Draco thought he heard a slight chuckle.

After walking up the spiraling stairs for a few minutes they came to a landing, a large room with five slit windows. Draco peered out. They were high above the bridge now.

"Draco, we're on the right track."

Draco looked back to see Luna was standing in front of two doors. Before each sat large exotic parrots on perches. There was no other exit from the room except those two doors. Luna was reading a message written on the wall between the two doors. She made a sound of delight, looking over at Draco.

"It's a riddle," she said excitedly. Draco wasn't sure what was so exciting, it seemed more and more hopeless to him with each line she read.

 _ **Both friend and foe are stuck here,**_

 _ **between doors and birds- a choice will appear.**_

 _ **Both birds sit willing to advise,**_

 _ **but one- a**_ _ **Wolf in Wool- may lead you to die.**_

 _ **One question you should attempt to ask,**_

 _ **if you hope to make it passed this task.**_

"This must be a very important room indeed to give it such a ritual entry," Luna said with a smile.

"And I suppose it's too much to ask for the doors to be open already," Draco asked.

"Even if they were," Luna reasoned, "Would you want to find out what the death-door brings?"

Draco remembered the dementor's passing and shivered.

"No, you're right."

"We'll work it out then," Luna said with a smile.

"You're too pleased."

"It's great fun," she said.

She looked over the riddle again. " _Both friend and foe are stuck here, between doors and birds- a choice will appear_. Well obviously there are two doors and two birds, we can see that. _Both birds sit willing to advise,_ _but one- a Wolf in Wool- may lead you to die._ So we have to ask the birds and they'll tell us which door."

"But one is lying," Draco said with a sigh. He leaned against the wall. "So dramatic."

" _One question you should attempt to ask, if you hope to make it passed this task._ Only one question, hmm."

"So, Luna? What's our question?"

"Let me consider," she said. She tapped her finger on her cheek thoughtfully. "The trick is that one is going to lie to us."

"And that there is death behind one of the doors," Draco said. "Don't forget death."

"Yes, yes," Luna said halfheartedly. She was clearly ignoring Draco and his warning.

"The upside is that I think Astoria is definitely behind the door without death," Draco continued. "I can't imagine them being this elaborate if she weren't."

"Yes, yes, I agree."

"And, that Nargles smell like Shepard's Pie."

"Yes, yes, Nargles," Luna muttered in response.

Draco smirked to himself but allowed Luna to pace back and forth tapping her cheek. Perhaps it was his new distance from the pure-blood mentality he had grown up with, but he couldn't help but feel exasperated at the teatrical set up of the whole affair. Then again, his father had purchased a cane for his wand and a white peacock. Of course, Draco reasoned, he'd always loved that peacock. Still, he wondered when pure-bloods had become such sticklers for aesthetics. Is this what muggleborns thought as they entered Hogwarts every year? That wizards were just unnecessarily over the top with their robes and owls and quills. Hadn't Granger mentioned that muggles used something else to write?

"I've got it," Luna said excitedly.

Draco looked at her. "Great! What is it?"

"What do you think?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it's not fair if I get all the fun," Luna said.

"Luna," Draco said exasperatedly. "Just ask the bird already!"

"You're sure you don't want to at least try," Luna asked, she looked a bit disappointed.

"How about you ask it quietly and if we make it out of this you can ask me this same riddle and I'll answer."

Luna considered this.  
"Luna!"

"Fine," she said. "But cover your ears."

Draco put his hands over his ears rolling his eyes. Luna approached the parrots and both came to life suddenly, looking down at her with their beady eyes. She said something to them. First the bird on the left spoke, Luna nodded as if she found this very interesting. Draco was tempted to take his hands off his ears, but Luna shot him a sharp look over her shoulder. He pressed his hands harder against his ears as the second parrot answered. Again Luna nodded as if this were very interesting news. Finally she motioned for Draco to approach.

"It's this one," she said motioning for him to follow. Draco pulled out his wand and Luna followed suit as they moved to the door on the right. They exchanged a look before Luna nodded and Draco turned the knob throwing the door open, his wand at the ready.

The room was bright with torches every few feet on the wall and the smell of a cauldron and the sound of gurgling and bubbling potions. Draco would have ventured to say it was a pleasant room, perhaps used for meetings, but he stopped a she saw Astoria at the end of the room, a bruise blossoming on her cheek and fresh cut on his swollen lip. She was tied in magical rope slumped unconscious. She seemed too perfectly positioned.

Draco felt Luna push passed him to rush towards her and he tried to grab her arm to pull her back, but she slipped right through his fingers with astounding speed. Draco stood in the door surveying the scene. Nothing moved. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He stepped into the room just as Luna made it to Astoria. She had just enough time to try and touch the magical ropes around Astoria when the cauldron exploded, throwing the two girls to the side and making Draco leap back and behind a table, his ears ringing from the sound.

 _Damn it_ , he thought viciously. _I knew it was too easy._ Through the ringing he could hear shouts and sounds. He peaked from behind the table to see the burly looking knight was firing spells at Luna, who deflected them and shot a stunning spell back. The ringing was starting to die away as Draco sent a hex across the room at the knight, who leaped out of the way more nimbly than his size ought to allow.

"Was wondering when you'd join us, Malfoy," called the knight, though it was still distant behind the ringing. Draco scooted behind the table as a neon pink spell hit it. He shuffled to the other side and muttered a barrier charm, erecting an invisible barrier in front of Astoria and Luna. The ringing was almost gone now.

"Let the girls go," Draco called. "We can settle this between the two of us!"

"I'm afraid I've heard that before, Malfoy. You blood traitors always travel in packs. If they came with you, then they can die with you. The others have already gone to retrieve your friends. When they've finished they'll come to help me here."

"Didn't think you needed help taking out a blood traitor," drawled Draco. He was racking his brain. He had to get Luna and Astoria out of here, but Luna had the coin, so calling for help was out of the question. They were across the room, far from the door, so running for it would be unwise. Draco glanced at the door to confirm this. He could likely make it out, but then what? The Knights of Templar weren't trolls- they wouldn't simply follow him and leave the girls behind. Astoria's bruising showed that much.

"Draco, the aurors have arrived," called Luna's voice.

"Brought the whole ministry did you," cackled the knight. "They won't make it here in time, I'm afraid! And your barrier's almost gone."

Draco glanced around the table to see that his invisible barrier was now visible and shrinking quickly. Luna was trying to move Astoria away as quickly a spossible, but she was still out despite all the noise. Draco glanced around the room. There was a suit of armor on the far side, holding it's axe firmly in place. Draco aimed carefully.

"Accio Suit of Armor!"

The suit of armor moved swiftly towards Draco, but not before clattering into the knight and sending him toppling over. Luna used the time to rush Astoria and herself across the room to the table. She leaned Astoria on Draco as she pulled out her coin. Astoria slumped onto Draco's shoulder, but Draco barely noticed. he was trying to hear the knight's struggle and think of a plan.

"Ginny and Hermione are getting Harry and Ron to us, but the aurors are having trouble getting into the castle."

There was an explosion, like a cannon being fired on the wall, making the room shake.

"I bet that's them, " Draco said.

"Perfect timing," Luna agreed.

"Now we need to get out of here."

The table behind them blew apart suddenly exposing the three turned so fast that he nearly dropped Astoria onto the floor. Luna shot a stunning spell swiftly, pushing herself away from Draco. Draco had to admit he was impressed by her dueling style. She was far more focused than she had ever seemed. He could imagine the rage his father's friends felt when coming face to face with a teen who was besting them. Draco shielded himself as the knight shot a potion at him from the cabinet on the far wall.

"They won't make it here in time," crowed the knight, but his eyes looked unfocused with rage. "Death to all blood traitors!"

There was another explosion. This time the door flew off of it's handles, making Draco leap out of the way before jumping up and pointing his wand at the knight again. Astoria sat up, making a groaning noise as she held her shoulder and looked around.

"Draco," she gasped. She looked from him, to Luna, to the knight. Then she whipped around to see who had burst through the door. Draco did the same, trying to formulate a plan if it were the other knights. His look of focus fell into one of shock.

Draco had expected the door way to have the rest of the knights. He had hoped to see Potter, or Wealsey, or any auror to assist them. He had not expected to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy standing in the door looking as cool and collected as Malfoy had ever looked.

 ** _A/N: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**


	17. Chapter 17: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 17: Hell Hath No Fury

No one moved as Lucius surveyed the scene: Astoria on the floor clutching her shoulder, Luna and Draco standing frozen both pointing their wands at the knight. For a moment the only sound that could be heard in the room were the aurors' far off shouting and the drip of the potion falling from the table on to the floor. He was sure his face was as surprised as Astoria's looked, but Luna looked as if this were all to be expected. Was this part of her plan?

"Good, the whole traitorous clan," snarled the knight. There was another explosion and the wall shook enough that a few of the torches went out. Half the room was thrown into shadows.

"They're getting closer," Lucius drawled looking at the burly knight in a bored fashion. "It would be best for you to surrender, Bram. Your friends have already done so."

The knight's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. "Don't speak to me as a friend, Malfoy. Keep my name out of your filthy blood traitor mouth."

"I'm telling you out of courtesy of course," Lucius continued, looking at his nails. "It's already bad news to have a Greengrass here and injured. Surely you don't think you can match the boy who destroyed the Dark Lord."

"Who needs to destroy Potter," asked Bram. His face was screwing into an insane look. "I desire only to end the Malfoy line."

Bram lunged forward, but Draco moved with speed that surprised even him and called " _Lacero!_ "

The light from his wands zipped across the room and hit the knight straight on. He flew backward towards the table with the dripping potion, his wand dropping and rolling away from the force. Lucius pulled his wand from his cane, but Narcissa looked unimpressed with the whole affair.

"Ladies," Lucius drawled. "Come join us over here, won't you?"

Luna grabbed the wand and moved towards Astoria, helping her to stand.

"Not quite yet, Malfoy."

Bram stood, wiping his face with a bloody hand, the other holding a soaked rag. His chest had been cut and Draco felt a frighteningly familiar thrill at his own work. He had done that. The knight deserved it. He'd gladly do it again. Despite the cut the burly man stood, a grin spreading slowly across his face. "They can go when I've finished with you lot."

"Just let them-" Draco began but he felt a sharp look, like a physical slap. He turned to see his mother narrowing her eyes at him. There was a slight whispering in his mind, too far away to decipher, but present. It silenced him and she turned back to look at his father, then Bram, then the girls.

"Hostages," Lucius cut in. "How boring. You must not think much of your ability."

Without waiting for a response he pointed his wand at the knight making a flourishing movement in the air and calling out a spell in Latin. A sinister blood red light rushed through the air, surrounding the knight before making the sound of an explosion. This time Bram was thrown against the stone wall from the force, knocking over the few remaining torches on the wall and extinguishing them. Half the room was in darkness.

"Ladies, come here," Narcissa demanded. They moved hurriedly passed the fallen figure.

"Latin spells always were your strong suit," snarled the knight. He grabbed Astoria's leg as she passed. Astoria gave a call of surprise and Bram released her. The girls rushed forward and behind Lucius.

"Go find the others," Narcissa said coldly, her eyes watching Bram, then looking at Draco.

"Mrs. Malfoy, we can-" Luna began to protest, but Astoria gave Luna's hand a hard tug and they hurried out at full speed leaving the Malfoys and Bram.

"Mine was potions, of course," the knight continued, standing more slowly. Draco saw the wand before anything else- Astoria must have dropped it in her surprise and no one had noticed.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Draco called. But it was too late. The knight had used his own wand to send the rag across the room and right at Lucius. It skimmed across his cheek and fell harmlessly to the floor.

"Pathetic," Lucius drawled. He seemed as if he were about to say more, but he stopped. His eyes widened and his breathing grew faster. He dropped his wand, staring about the room as if he were seeing demons that no one else could see. He let out a pained cry and fell onto one knee.

"Potion of my own creation that gives the effect of a dementor," the knight snarled. " _Crucio!_ "

Draco felt the sharp pain of knives stabbing every inch of him. It felt as if there were a fire suddenly burning inside him, burning him inside out. It would devour him soon. He was letting out a scream of pain, and then it was gone. For a moment Draco remained on the ground, recovering.

"Not very lady like, Mrs. Malfoy," snarled the knight.

Draco jumped up and pointed his wand at the knight, but he was closer now. Lucius had also stopped screaming and yelling. He was staring now at his hands, which were trembling.

"Take your father out to the aurors," Narcissa said coldly, her wand hand steady as it reflected away a curse.

"Mother-"

"Draco." She deflected another curse. "I will not repeat myself."

Draco moved behind his mother as she deflected another spell, sending her own _Avada Kedavra_ across the room. It missed as the knight lunged away. He grabbed his father and dragged him out of the room and into the hall way, slamming the door behind him. Luna and Astoria were still there, wands in hand.

"What are you doing," demanded Draco.

"We wanted to make sure you were alright," Luna said.

"You've been here the whole time?"

"Ready to step in if you needed," Luna said.

Draco peered through the keyhole, spotting his mother and the knight. Bram threw another hex, this one purple, and she tried to block it, but it sliced her arm.

"You know where the aurors are?"

Luna and Astoria nodded.

"Take him there," Draco said "Tell them it's some potion, some effect of a dementor being near by."

"But," Luna began. Draco looked at her sharply.

"I need you to do this," he said. "please, Luna."

She nodded and they both helped Lucius walk away, his eyes still looking about frightened, muttering under his breathe.

Draco pushed the door open, rushing towards his mother. She must have been hurt by the slice because she let her surprised cross her face as she gasped, "Draco?"

Draco froze. The scene had changed completely from his first entry. It was cold and dark with foul sents of rotten potion ingredients. In the middle of the room, where Bram and Narcissa had once been, stood two dementors. A dim whisp of white circled them. Despite this, the dementors were moving eerily towards Draco and his mother. Draco could hear Professor Burbage's voice calling desperately in his mind.

 _"Severus, please."_

Draco focused on his mother, he had to get her out of here- had to conjure up some happy thought. Narcissa pushed Draco behind her, looking from the dementors to the knight, a smirk starting to pull her face. The whisps of white became more solid.

Draco didn't see what was so amusing. He pushed on her arm, trying to move around her, but Narcissa Malfoy would not be move. The dementors paused. The white whisps increased even more and began to take form- a creature with the body, tail, and back legs of a lion; the head and wings of an eagle; and an eagle's talons as its front feet. A gryffin in patronus form circled around the dementors more rapidly and forcing them to pause. Professor Burbage's voice dimmed. Draco could feel a tiny bit of warmth.

"Him," Narcissa said coolly. She pointed at the knight. "Take him."

Draco watched in amazement as the dementors turned to the knight, the griffin patronus urging them closer and closer to him. They moved slowly towards him as he tried to conjure a patronus, but failed. He tried again. It failed. They moved closer. The first reached for it's hood, pulling it back to reveal a nothingness Draco could not describe.

The knight called out, "No! No! Not here. Not like this!" But the dementor ignored his pleas. It took his face in it's hands, pulling his mouth towards it's own jaw as Draco turned away. There was no sound. Draco had always imagined there would have a sound- maybe a sucking sound like a drain and water. But it was a silent kiss until Narcissa's cold voice cut through.

"Now go to the darkest corners of the castle. Get away."

He dared to look again to see the dementor who had administered the kiss pulling it's hood back on. The griffin patronus moved slowly forward, nudging the dementors away. They disappeared into the shadows, leaving the burly knight sitting with arms and legs sprawled about as a child's might be before they learned to roll over. His eyes were blank, his mouth slightly open.

"Mother, how did you... when did you..." Draco tried to form the words.

"One does not lay all their skills on the table for the world to see, Draco," Narcissa said turning to inspect her son to make sure he was unscathed. She frowned seeing some scratches and bruises. "Your father is excellent at spells, like Aunt Bella was. Our friend was good at potions," she nodded to Bramt. "I wouldn't be a Black or a Malfoy if I didn't have some tricks up my sleeve."

"But- Father said he'd only seen one deatheater ever make a patronus! Professor Snape was the only one who could make a patronus."

"I was never a deatheater," Narcissa said firmly. She smoothed his hair into place. She straightened her robes, tucking her wands away. Draco opened his mouth to ask more questions but she looked at him sternly. "Hush, Draco. We must wait for the aurors. You are to say nothing. You were in the hall until you felt the dementors when you came charging in to find... this." She motioned to the room. "Is that clear?"

Draco said nothing taking in the scene before him once more.

"Is that clear," drawled his mother again.

"Yes, mother," Draco said.

The aurors arrived within the next fifteen minutes to find the soulless husk of Bram in the corner of the large room with all the signs of a struggle. The only part of the room that looked at all unscathed was Narcissa Malfoy, who was standing straight up with her usual expression if distaste. The cut on her arm was the only difference.

"Blimey, Malfoy," whistled Weasley surveying the room. "Bet you're almost happy the dementor came to end this battle. It looks a right mess."

"Yes," Draco said. "Yes, where's Luna and Astoria?"

"They're all fine, the medi-wizards are working with your dad as we speak," Potter said. He looked again at the knight who was being helped up by another auror. "So the dementors just appeared? Odd that they'd just kiss him and go."

"Potter," Draco drawled haughtily, "Tell me what part of this year has been normal?"

"He's got a point," Weasley shrugged.

"I guess," Potter said, but he looked back at Narcissa once more, those emerald green eyes trying to piece something together.

 **A/N: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18: Some Kind of Reward

Chapter 18: Some Kind of Reward

A stern auror handed back Draco's wand, glaring at him. Draco kept a neutral expression, though he didn't understand why the ugly bloke was staring at him so angrily. If anything he, Draco, should have been the one glaring after being forced to watch the auror poke and prod the air with his wand for the last hour. The idiot acted like he'd never held a wand in his life and twice Draco had felt his hand twitch when he thought the auror was going to drop the wand. Honestly, they made anyone a bureaucrat.

"No dark magic detected," grunted the auror as if he had hoped to find otherwise. "See you next month."

"I wait with bated breath," drawled Draco.

"What," growled the auror, eyes flashing.

"Of course, sir. I'll be ready," Draco said in a neutral tone.

The auror narrowed his eyes again and nodded, waving Draco away towards the door.

Draco dodged the ministry officials and workers as he made his way back to the fireplace to head back to Hogwarts. Truly he hadn't expected his probation to be lifted because of one night of bravery and chivalry, but the way people were acting you'd think Draco had left Astoria for dead and written "long live Uncle Voldy" on the castle wall to boot. He stepped into the fireplace and stepped out in the Slytherin commonroom, just as the floo network closed behind him cutting off Hogwarts once more.

In reality, nothing had changed. The weather had become more spring like and the sun shone through scattered clouds, but there were no points added to Slytherin house and no change in the general student body's view of Draco. He still heard them muttering "deatheater" as he passed. He found himself back in the library, as he had been before the Knights of Templar, with Luna humming to herself. Every so often she would touch his hand and he would glance at her, but she would simply turn a page as if it were perfectly normal for these interactions to occur.

In an especially beautiful day in April he gave a sigh and closed his book completely.

"If I recall correctly," Draco drawled. "Exams are suppose to be canceled if we go on a life threatening mission or is that just for Potter?"

"Probably why Harry always had his in the last month of school," Weaslette said scratching something out on her parchment. Granger remained silent, her nose buried deep in a Daily prophet.

"Of course, it's all about timing," drawled Draco. "Say what you will about deatheaters, but they care about education."

Weaslette rolled her eyes, "Isn't it enough for you to know that you're a hero?"

"What's the use of risking your life if no one knows enough to worship you for it?"

"Well, we know about," said Granger reminded him, still not moving her nose from the paper.

Draco gave a huff, but went back to his Arithmancy homework.

"What's the prophet say," Luna asked curiously.

"Loads," Granger muttered turning a page. "They're looking for new recruits in the ministry- specifically they want to reform some of their more archaic departments."

"Thinking of becoming a pencil pusher," Weaslette teased.

"I don't know about that. Of course, I would like to be involved in the reworking of some of the laws regarding wizard and magical creatures."

"It'll be a lot of work."

"Yes, well," Granger shrugged turning to the following page. "Anything worth doing takes some work."

"What's that," asked Luna. She pointed to a small article with a surprised looking Draco Malfoy staring out at them as an auror pulled him out of the frame and away from flashing lights. Granger looked at the article, then to Draco quickly.

"Let's have it, then," Draco said.

Granger cleared her throat and read, "After almost two months the ministry is willing to update the prophet about the destruction of the last remaining Knights of Templar. Originally the Prophet's sources had found that the auror department had been tracking the Malfoy's to keep them safe from an increasing danger provided from the last remaining faithful servants of You-Know-Who. Yesterday, Auror Harry Potter, originally known as the boy who lived due to his defeat of the evil wizard twice, updated the prophet directly.

"All missing persons have been returned unharmed and all people of interest have been apprehended," Auror Potter explained to the Prophet. When asked if there would be need for any further investigation Auror Weasley shrugged and replied, "The evidence is pretty clear for now, but we encourage all members of the wizarding community to report any suspicious sightings."

"We're led to believe," Potter continued, "That this is the last of the fabled Knights of Templar and that they shouldn't give anyone trouble from now on."

The prophet had heard rumors of the Malfoys, whose heir Draco faced war charges earlier this year, were seen at the castle. Upon investigation, Auror Potter confirmed that they had been captured, but were at the castle against their will and would not be charged with any misconduct.

"The fact of the matter is," Auror Potter explained. "That we've looked into all the events of that night and have found no evidence that any member of the Malfoy family was anything more than an hostage attempting to escape."

The remaining Knights of Templar have had their court dates scheduled, though one has been found unfit for trial and has been admitted to St. Mungo's for permanent care."

"Seems to have worked out nicely," Weaslette said, she turned to Draco with a raised eyebrow. "Doesn't it?"

Draco turned the page of his book as if he had not heard her and scribbled a few answers on his parchment. Astoria put her bag in the final empty chair, smirking at them.

"You look like quite the heart-breaker," she said glancing at the table of girls and Draco.

"Good spread that around," Draco said, pleased with her perfect timing. "Best to have some kind of reputation after all this trouble."

"You can spread it around yourself," Astoria said sitting and taking out her charms book. "You can start with Professor Slughorn. He wants to see you."

Weaslette was not to be easily distracted. "You never did tell us what happened in that room," she said watching him.

Granger glanced nervously from Weaslette to Astoria to Luna to Draco. Draco had the funny feeling that they'd been discussing the issue without him for some time.

"It's just like the prophet reported," Draco explained, standing and packing up his things hurriedly. "There was a fight. A dementor came out of nowhere and next thing we knew the aurors were swarming in. We could have all met the same fate if they hadn't arrived just in the knick of time."

"Lucky Harry and Ron came when they did," Weaslette said, but she still look unsatisfied.

"Indeed," he agreed. Best to leave before she asked anymore. "Got to see my head of house for what I can only assume is a trophy!"

Professor Slughorn's office did not have any banner of congratualtions, nor a sign of a trophy. In fact, it looked exactly as it always did, so he sat down with a bored expression on his face. If he wasn't here to be praised he wasn't sure he really wanted to talk to Slughorn, but he'd have manage.

"Draco, my boy, how are you," Slughorn asked shaking his hand enthusiastically when he entered from the classroom behind the office.

"Fine, sir," Draco replied. Maybe he was getting an award that he didn't know about, Draco thought. He'd never seen Slughorn so enthusiastic to see him.

"Heard about the whole ordeal in Scotland. Terrible affair, but certainly a good boost."

"Boost?"

"Certainly, the Malfoy family could use the good publicity."

"The ministry seems to to feel that it is more like an act of redemption instead of an act of valor, so I'm not sure how much it will help."

Draco thought he could actually see Slughorn deflate a bit, enthusiasm leaving him like air from a balloon.

"Of course. Well then, no need to keep you away from your studies. let's get started." Slughorn sat down across from Draco, who was trying his best not to look annoyed by the boisterous old man- always taking credit for others accomplishments. "We have not clarified our earlier discussion and I fear post-poning it any longer will be to your detriment," Slughorn said business-like. "What is your ambition after school?"

"I don't need to work," Draco said. He had not considered the topic since the last time the two had met and Draco felt the slightest pang of anxiety at the thought.

"Work and ambition are not always the same thing," Slughorn said encouragingly.

"Mother would prefer I stayed in Europe for a bit, but I don't think that will happen until my probation is over."

"Not necessarily true," Slughorn said thoughtfully. "The ministry is working with others abroad to track down the remaining followers of You-Know-Who. With your family's connections and insights, you could be an asset in that fight."

Draco watched Slughorn carefully, considering this with a blank expression. He could practically see Slughorn making connections in his mind. Could this be another chance for him to add a picture to his trophy case?

"Shall I reach out to my connection in the auror's offices?"

 _It's Harry Potter_ , thought Draco using all his effort to keep his expression neutral. _He's just an old bragging bagpipe. He'll owl Harry Potter to see if I can help, as if I don't know the boy wonder._

"Thank you, sir," Draco drawled. "I would appreciate it."

"Always a pleasure to assist," Slughorn said beaming. "I'm certain that your parents want top marks in N.E.W.T.s so best to get back to the books!"

When Draco returned to the library the girls were gone, except for Weaslette who was packing up. Draco considered turning around, but her eyes caught his. Better to face her than look even more suspicious by running away like an idiot.

"Luna and Hermione went to the owlery and Astoria had class," Weaslette explained.

"And you," Draco drawled.

"I'm a slow packer, I guess."

Draco sat and reopened his book, balancing it up to create a not so subtle wall between himself and the redhead's gaze. Still, he could hear her pause in her packing, could feel her eyes boring holes in his book. She made a huffing sound and went back to packing. She repeated this two more times (which was thoroughly annoying) before Draco put his book down on the table and looked at her.

"I can't read minds, Weasley. Do you have something you'd like to share with the group?"

Weaslette pulled her bag onto her shoulder and pushed her hair back looking disgruntled.

"Malfoy, it gives me no pleasure to say it, but I appreciate all you did for Astoria and Luna. You managed to keep them safe and even managed not to get yourself killed. Thanks."

"That seemed painful," Draco observed with a smirk.

"Like the Cruciatus Curse," Weaslette replied, though a smile tugged at her lips. She snapped her fingers as if remembering something and pulled out a package from her bag, handing it to him.

"Gifts of admiration are always appreciated, but never required," Draco drawled taking the package in his hand.

"Merlin, you're a pain," Weaslette sighed. "It's from Luna."

"What ever makes you feel more comfortable," he drawled, putting the package next to him and pulling the book up again like a wall.

He waited until he was sure she had gone before peaking around the book and reaching for the package. Unrolling it slowly he found a daffodil, a ginger root, and the ring from Bram (the spot of blood still there). A note fell out withe Luna's writing.

 _Draco,_

 _A daffodil for chivalry and ginger to help you sleep._

 _I'll be at the astronomy tower after dinner. Meet me then, but don't forget to figure out the riddle first:_

 _Both friend and foe are stuck here_

 _between doors and birds-a choice will appear._

 _Both birds sit willing to advise,_

 _but one- a Wolf in Wool- may lead you to die._

 _One question you should attempt to ask,_

 _if you hope to make it passed this task._

Draco smiled, rolling the note up again. He supposed this might be better than a trophy.

 _ **A/N: So sorry for the long delay. I got a puppy who has been keeping me busy by living up to his name (Padfoot). Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! You can find more stories like this one on my author's page!**_


End file.
